


Und dann war sie fort

by Zartpflege



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zartpflege/pseuds/Zartpflege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arroganz ist ihr Schwert und Sturheit ihr Schild. Madison Cousland ist der Realität so fern, das sie sich am Selbst am Nächsten sein muss um nicht zu vereinsamen. Mit dem Goldlöffel im Mund, es gab doch einfach zu viel Kuchen im Schloss Highever, schritt sie mit der Nase empor durchs Leben. Selten war jemand vor ihren Launen verschont. Wer brauchte schon Respekt und Sympathie, wenn man ein Cousland war? Und was konnte ihr denn schon passieren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schloss Highever

»Fester!« Eine Stimme schrie in einem Zimmer der drei Familiengemächer und hallte noch im Flur wider. Bedienstete, die ihrem Tagewerke nachgingen, schreckten aus reiner Gewohnheit zusammen, doch als die Bedrohung namens Madison Cousland nicht zu entdecken war, war ein Chor aus Erleichterungsseufzern zu hören.

Die Elfe tat es, wie es ihr befohlen wurde, und zog die Schnüre des Korsetts mit all ihrer Kraft, die ihre schmalen, blassen Arme aufbringen konnte, zusammen. Die Seile schnitten tief in ihre Haut, rissen feine Linien hinein.  
Seit geschlagen 30 Minuten war sie damit beschäftigt ihrer Herrin auf den Rücken zu starren, während diese sich schon mit hochrotem Kopf am hölzernen Bettgestell stützte.  
Madison fürchtete, dass ihre Fingernägel abbrachen, wenn sie sich noch länger am Holz festhalten musste. Vorher würde sie wahrscheinlich eher an Atemnot sterben, dachte sie und wollte Lachen, doch der Schmerz und die Unmöglichkeit mehr als bedürftig Luft zu holen verwehrten ihr das.  
»Mylady, es ist vollbracht«, piepste die Elfe hinter ihrem Rücken.  
Madison richtete sich wie ein steifes Stück Holz auf und tastete mit ihren Fingern über den feinen lila Stoff des Korsetts. Es war die Mode am Hofe Orlais hatte ihr ihr Vater versichert. Sonst hätte sie es auch nicht an ihre zarte Haut gelassen. Wie sollte sie sonst Arl Howe entgegen treten, wenn nicht gerade in den allerfeinsten Stoffen gehüllt? Ob es ihn jetzt interessierte was sie als Unterwäsche trug, das konnte man bezweifeln. Nicht nur wegen der Intimität, sondern gerade weil das teure Stück aus Orlais stammte, war aber nicht von Madisons Belang. Sie musste sich gut fühlen und das tat sie nur mit dem Besten vom Besten.

Das Schweigen, das nach der Prüfung des Korsetts auf seine Festigkeit folgte, war ein Segen für die Elfe. Von Lady Madison Cousland erwartete man keinen Dank. Es gab nur zwei Szenarien, wie solch eine Situation ablaufen konnte. Geschrei oder Stille. So war es der Zofe lieber und vielleicht auch allen, die die Lady bedienen mussten. So gab es doch, natürlich ohne das Mitwissen Madison, von Bryce Cousland persönlich ein Entschädigungsgehalt. Vielleicht war es sein gutes Herz oder die Furcht, dass ein Bediensteter eines Tages seine Nerven verlor und seiner Tochter Schaden zufügen könnte. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, aber kein abwegiger für ihn, auch wenn es schmerzlich war. Schließlich war er nicht blind für den Charakter seiner Tochter.

»Wie sehe ich aus?« Eine rhetorische Frage, gab es doch nur eine richtige Antwort.  
»Wunderschön Mylady«, versicherte ihr die Elfe mit eifrigem Kopfnicken.  
»Wie wahr«, hörte sich Madison sagen, während ihr Blick auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild fixiert war. Das Korsett schien ihr tatsächlich zu schmeicheln. Ihre Taille war schmal und ließ ihr Becken breiter wirken. Sie drehte sich in Halbkreisen vor dem Spiegel, der auf ihrem Tisch mit all ihren Schönheitsmitteln stand.  
Ihr Busen erstaunte sie umso mehr, ragten doch zwei immense Berge aus dem Ausschnitt des Kleides heraus. Es war aus blauem Satin und ließ sich hinten und vorne Schnüren, um ihre Figur noch mehr zu betonen. Vor allem die weiß bestickten Ärmel gefielen Madison, so war es doch eine Sonderanfertigung des hauseigenen Schneiders.

»Geh in den Blumengarten und suche ein paar Blumen zusammen für mein Haar.«  
Zu sehr von ihrem Spiegelbild eingenommen, achtete sie nicht auf die Elfe, die ihr einen hilflosen Blick schenkte, doch nicht wagte zu sprechen. Madison hob ihr Kinn und betrachtete ihr Profil auf Unreinheiten, als ihr die immer noch anwesende Elfe auffiel.  
»Hast du nicht verstanden?« Ihr Ton war noch ruhig, doch die typische Zornesfalte zwischen beiden Augenbrauen, die sich zusammenpressten, kündeten ein Unheil an.  
»Wa-W-was..«, stotterte die Elfe. Doch bevor sie die Chance hatte Luft zu holen, um ihren Fehler zu korrigieren, war es zu spät.  
»W-W-W-Was?«, äffte Madison die Zofe mit einer verzerrten Fratze nach.  
»Was willst du mir sagen? Kannst du nicht richtig sprechen?« Ein lauter Knall ließ die Elfe zusammenschrecken. Ein Kamm und mehrere Fläschchen fielen von dem Tisch herunter, als Madisons Faust wiederholt auf das Holz knallte.  
»Das du verlernt hast zu gehen? Weißt du nicht wie man diese dürren Dinger, die an deinem kümmerlichen Körper hängen, benutzt?«  
Madison hätte vor Zorn noch lauter geschrien, doch das Korsett war zu eng und der Wutausbruch eben hatte ihr schon mehr Kraft abverlangt, als sie für so was übrig hatte. Inkompetenz! Wer war sie, das sie sich erlaubte Zeit zu verschwenden? Ihr Haar war noch gar nicht zurechtgemacht. Sie war in höchster Eile, wollte sie doch den Arl begrüßen in all ihrer Pracht. Wie konnte die Elfe die Dringlichkeit nicht verstehen?  
»Die.. Die Farbe Mylady..« Mehr als ein Flüstern konnte Madison nicht verstehen, die Elfe zitterte am ganzen Leib und verbeugte sich tief vor ihrer Lady.  
»Die Farbe?« Madisons Mimik wechselte von wütend auf verwirrt.  
»Die Farbe?« Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu schmalen Linien, als sie ihre Frage wiederholte.  
»Bist du dumm? Blau natürlich! Dieselbe Farbe wie mein Kleid! Jetzt scher‘ dich!«  
Noch ehe Madison Gelegenheit hatte ihrer erneut Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, stürmte die Elfe unter Gestammel aus dem Raum hinaus.  
»Beim Erbauer..«, murmelte die Cousland, als sie allein war. Elfen waren schon eine Sorte. Da könnte man meinen sie würden sich Mühe geben, wenn man ihnen die Großzügigkeit erweist, indem man sie aus dem Gesindeviertel Highevers herausholt und ihnen die Chance auf ein zivilisiertes Leben gibt. Es war zum Mäusemelken. So was konnte sie nicht durchgehen lassen. Das musste sie ihrem Vater berichten, auf so was konnte man im Hause Cousland verzichten! Jedenfalls würde sie das tun, sobald ihr der Name der Zofe einfallen würde.

»Oh, oh, Schwesterherz ist wieder auf ihrem Kreuzzug?« Fergus Cousland schmunzelte seine jüngere Schwester aus dem Türrahmen an. Angelehnt an das Holz, kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust und präsentierte sich in all seiner Rüstungspracht.  
»Fergus..«, verdrehte Madison ihre Augen in einem beiläufigen Ton, während ihre Hände den Haarzopf lösten, der ihre roten Haare in einem großen Knäul zusammengehalten hatte.  
»Ärgerst du wieder das Gesinde?« Unter gehobenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er das Desinteresse seiner Schwester, die noch gereizter als sonst wirkte.  
»Habe ich die Einladung zu einem Ball nicht erhalten?«, kommentierte er ihre mehr als misslichen Anstalten, sich eine angemessene Frisur auf dem Kopf zu errichten.  
»Fergus, ich habe keine Zeit für so was. Der Arl erscheint heute und wer weiß, wann er kommt, u-.« Es hätte nur noch eine Tonlage höher gefehlt zum panischen Geschrei.  
»Oh bitte Madison.« Unter einem lauten Seufzen stieß er sich von der Tür ab und trat in das Zimmer seiner Schwester. Es war ein kahler Raum, etwas was man nicht erwartete. Einen Kleiderschrank, ein Tisch mitsamt Spiegel und daneben ein Bett, mehr mochte Madison nicht in ihrem Zimmer haben. Sie hatte kein Händchen für Dekoration oder Ästhetik, aber bevor sie andere etwas besser machen, ließ als sie selbst, verhinderte sie dies. So durfte weder ihre Mutter noch irgendjemand Hand anlegen.

Fergus stellte sich hinter seine Schwester, die er um eine Kopflänge überragte, und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er schob sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und schenkte ihr einen ernsten Blick in den Spiegel. »Immer noch diese dumme Idee?«  
»Das ist keine dumme Idee«, brüskierte sich Madison und legte eine Hand auf die Seine.  
»Es ist eine gute Idee.« Ihr Blick war ebenso ernst, wie seiner. Sie sahen sich nicht direkt an, der Spiegel diente als Vermittelter, doch die Spannung war förmlich zu fühlen. Ob der Ungewöhnlichkeit der Situation verloren sich Bruder und Schwester in Schweigen. Selten unterhielten sich die Geschwister über ernste Themen. Sie brauchten es nie. Selbst Fergus Heirat war nie ein Gespräch mit seiner Schwester vorangegangen. Keine Auseinandersetzung über die Wichtigkeit der Entscheidung oder andere Worte über die Zukunft wurden gewechselt.  
Doch mit dem Ausrückbefehl des Königs hatte sich so einiges geändert. Morgen schon würde ihr Vater und Bruder in den Krieg ziehen und sie wäre allein in diesem Schloss und allein mit der Verantwortung.  
»Ja, wenn man einen arroganten Pinsel auf seiner Errungenschaftsliste haben will. Dann ja«, brach Fergus die Stille.  
»Fergus, das ist nicht wahr. Thomas Howe ist nicht..« Madison Schultern gaben unter den Händen ihres Bruders leicht nach. Ach, sie konnte Fergus nicht anlügen, und vor allem sich selbst nicht.  
»Gut, er ist unausstehlich, aber nicht unausstehlicher als ich.«  
Er war ein Einfaltspinsel und seine Dummheit widerte Madison an. Doch von den wenigen Treffen, bei denen sie sich begegnet waren, war sie sich sicher, dass er ein Mann war, der ihr nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte. Aber was hatte sie auch für eine Wahl? Sie war eine Cousland, auch wenn ihre Eltern keine Einwände hätten, so würde sie es sich selber nicht erlauben das Geschenk ihrer Herkunft zu opfern, um irgendeinen Bürger zu heiraten, der ihr schöne Augen machte.  
Sie war in Macht geboren und sie wollte diese Macht behalten. Mit weniger gab sie sich nicht zufrieden, und Thomas Howe war die rentabelste Vermählungsoption. Außerdem drängte die Zeit. Sie war inmitten ihres zwanzigsten Lebensjahres. Ihre fruchtbaren Jahre neigten sich dem Ende entgegen und kinderlos wollte sie nicht bleiben. Nicht nach dem Anora, Königin Fereldens, zum heimlichen Gespött wurde.

»Du wirst der Teyrn von Highever und ich? Bevor ich hier in meiner Kammer verkümmere, gehe ich nach Amarathine. Es soll sehr schön im Sommer dort sein ... Außerdem kannst du dann mit deiner Schwester verhandeln, statt mit einem Howe.« Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Grinsen, was mehr als halbherzig über ihre Lippen kam.  
»Ich könnte auch noch so viel Sinn ergeben mit meinen Worten und du würdest es nicht anders tun oder?« Seine Fingerkuppen spürte Madison durch den Stoff des Kleides, als er sanft darüber strich.  
»Unwahrscheinlich«, nickte sie.  
»Das ist meine Schwester.« Fergus löste sich von seiner Schwester, hauchte ihr zuvor einen Kuss auf das Haupt und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich über den Tisch beugte, um sich weiter zu frisieren.  
»Du könntest auch mit kommen, das ist dir bewusst?«  
»Genau Fergus.« In einer galanten Bewegung wandte Madison sich ihrem Bruder zu, der sich vor ihrem Bett aufgebaut hatte. »Es ist viel grausamer Thomas Howe zu heiraten, als in die Korcari-Wildnis zu gehen und gegen Monster zu kämpfen. Was für eine grandiose Alternative.« Sie versuchte erst gar nicht den Sarkasmus ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
»Ich glaube, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Du weißt es besser als jede andere, dass du eher die Person bist, die anderen Leuten den Hintern versohlt, als das brave Frauchen zu spielen.«  
»Ich habe da nichts zu suchen.«  
»Ich weiß nicht. Beim letzten Turnier im Frühling hast du jeden Kämpfer in Highever besiegt. Einschließlich mich. Mein Kopf hat noch Tage danach gedröhnt.« Es ertönte das metallische Geräusch seines Kettenhemdes, das über die Innenseite seine Rüstung ratterte, als er die Hand hob und auf seinen Hinterkopf zeigte, der mehrere Wochen von einer Beule gezeichnet war. Es war Geschenk der Liebe seitens seiner Schwester, überbracht durch den Schwertgriff.  
»Das war auch nur, weil Serina solche Ansprachen auf ihren Darius gehalten hat.« Allein der Gedanke an ihre piepsige Stimme reichte aus, um Madisons Laune in den Keller sinken zulassen. Der ganze Tag, an dem all sich das ereignet hatte, trieb ihr die Wutröte ins Gesicht. »Dass er das Turnier gewinnen würde und ihre beiden Söhne ihren Vater so sehr anfeuern würden, dass eine Niederlage unmöglich ist und so weiter..«  
Es war das Frühlingsturnier in Highever gewesen. Ein unspektakuläres Ereignis. Ein paar Recken und Söhne vom Adel rotteten sich zusammen, um im kleinen Glanzmoment ihres Ruhmes die Aufmerksamkeit des Teyrns auf sich zu ziehen. Mehr auch nicht. Hätte man es nicht von Madison erwartet, wäre sie gar nicht erschienen. Die gähnende Langeweile beiseitegeschoben, so war es klar, das Fergus als Sieger hervorging im Finale. Wer würde es den schon wagen, den Erben Highevers ein Haar zukrümmen?  
Auf der anderen Seite war das Gerede. Natürlich musste Madison auf den Damenplätzen sitzen. Umgeben von all den Frauen und Mädchen, die sie seit Kindesbeinen kannte. Allesamt verheiratet und mit Kindern.  
Allen voran Serina, die Darius Wulff von West Hill geheiratet hatte und beide demnächst Arl und Arlessa werden sollen, wenn man den Gerüchten trauen mochte. Zwischen Madison und Serina herrschte seit je her eine geheime Rivalität. Sie maßen sich in allem: Aussehen, Aufmerksamkeit, Talente. Doch seit Serinas Heirat schien der endgültige Sieg für Madison unerreichbar, bis sie eben selber heiratete.  
»War das der Krieger mit der Keule, den du mit einem Schlag in die Ohnmächtigkeit befördert hast?« In seinen Gedanken spielte er die Szene noch mal ab. Es war ein herrlicher Moment gewesen, der nur einen Herzschlag gedauert hatte. Der Kampf fing an, und bevor sich die Schwerter kreuzen konnten, lag er im Staub. Madison hatte zwar Schelte von ihrem Vater erhalten, weil solch Turniere nur dem Schaukampf dienten und sie durch diese schnelle Exekution, dem Ruf Darius und dem West Hills geschadet hatte. Doch es war ein Ereignis, das selbst jetzt noch in den Schenken Highevers, gewiss auch West Hills, immer wieder zum Besten gegeben wird.

»Ja.« Ein knappes Nicken. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, wo sie ihr Können mit Schwert und Schild beweisen konnte. Sie war gut, das wusste sie. Was nichts zuletzt an ihrem Bruder und Roderick lag, mit denen sie sich seit Kindheitstagen Duelle bei jeder Streitigkeit geleistet hatte. Doch seit einigen Jahren hatten sich ihre Interessen verlegt. Statt einem Schwert in der Hand wünschte sie sich einen Ring am Finger.

»Ich hoffe, dass ich niemals auf deine böse Liste komme. Du bist eine boshafte Frau.«  
»Wieso sollte sie glücklich sein und ich nicht?« Nur ein knappes Lächeln war Fergus’s Kommentar gewidmet. War es doch Serinas eigene Schuld. Man prahlte nicht mit dem Leben seines Mannes oder anderen. Nur mit dem eigenen Können.  
Dumpfe Rufe suchten das Zimmer heim, in dem Bruder und Schwester noch über das Turnier sprachen und sich amüsierten. Madison wurde hellhörig. »Ich glaube Arl Howe und seine Armee sind angekommen.« Sie öffnete das Fenster und warf ihren Oberkörper über die Steinkante.  
Sie sah nichts.  
Ein Turm versperrte ihr die Sicht auf das Tor, doch die Männer und das Gesinde war in Aufregung. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. »Ich muss los!«, rief sie in Panik. Hatte sie doch die Zeit vergessen. In aller Eile band sie ihr Haar mit einer blauen Schleife zusammen. Dann musste sich eben Arl Howe mit offenem Haar ohne Blumengesteck begnügen.  
»Warte doch..!«, rief ihr Fergus nach. Der Arl konnte doch warten, außerdem hatten er und sein Vater doch jetzt gewiss andere Dinge im Kopf als Ehen zu arrangieren. Die Zeit war knapp, doch seine Schwester schien nur sich im Kopf zu haben. Er kratze sich über den Bart und blickte im kahlen Zimmer rum.  
Das Zimmer sah schon in ihren Kindheitstagen so aus, was auch der Grund war, wieso er sich in Madisons Raum wohlfühlte. Seine Räumlichkeiten hatten sich verändert, lebten jetzt seine Frau und sein Sohn dort, doch hier schien die Zeit stehengeblieben zu sein. Er blickte auf die Kommode, die schon so viele Dellen und Kratzer hatte. Kein Wunder, so war dieses Möbelstück in ihren Kindheitstagen eine Klippe, die sie in ihren Abenteuerfantasien bestiegen und umso öfter umgeschmissen haben.. Das Bett war auch eine Erinnerung, so hatten beide als Kinder einige stürmische Nächte zusammen verbracht. Heimlich hinter den Rücken aller, da waren beide doch zu stolz um zuzugeben Angst vor Blitz und Donner zu haben.  
Mit all den vergangenen Erinnerungen heimgesucht und dem Krieg, der noch kommen mochte, wünschte er sich seine Schwester wäre noch etwas geblieben. Ein weiteres banales Gespräch. Eine Umarmung. Einfach eine weitere Erinnerung zusammen. Wer wusste, wie viele sie noch zusammen machen konnten?  
Aber sie war schon fort.


	2. Motive

»Verzeih mein Kind, ich habe dich nicht gesehen.«  
Bryce Cousland wandte sich von seinem Gesprächspartner ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Jüngsten. Verwunderung ließ seine Brauen empor wandern, als er seine Tochter erblickte.  
Aber nicht nur ihre Anwesenheit ließ ihn staunen. Es war so das Madison sich selten zu einem Empfang überreden ließ, außer die Besucher glichen ihrem Stand oder höher, was in diesem Fall die Königsfamilie wäre.  
Nein, sie war zurechtgemacht und wie! Madison war eine Person der Eitelkeit, aber eine von der Sorte, die von sich selbst behauptete selbst in Lumpen allen anderen Frauen in Anmut Konkurrenz zu machen. ‚Ich brauche keine schönen Kleider oder eine Frisur, ich sehe auch so hinreißend aus‘, hatte sie erwidert als Eleanor sie einmal dazu aufforderte, aufgrund einer Hochzeit zu der sie geladen waren, sich etwas mehr Mühe mit ihrem Äußerem zu geben.

Mit all ihrer Willenskraft biss sie die Zähne zusammen, um kein hektisches Hecheln von sich zu geben, als sie zielsicher auf ihren Vater und Arl Howe zu trat. Nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Zimmer hatte sie einen meisterlichen Sprint hingelegt, um eiligst, durch die Gassen des Schlosses, den Saal aufzusuchen.  
Etwas hinderlich war das Korsett, das sowohl das Laufen, als auch das reflexartige Ausweichen von wuseligen Dienern erheblich erschwerte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Saal. Sie mochte diesen Raum nicht. Er erschien ihr kalt und unangenehm, obwohl die Meinung der Gäste der Cousland eine andere war. Bryce und Eleanore waren für ihre Geselligkeit bekannt, so war es kein Wunder, dass an diesem Ort viele Feste gefeiert wurden, mit reichlich Speis und Trank.  
Der großzügige Kamin hatte die Gäste gewärmt, die noch bis tief in Nacht in unsinnige, von trunkhafter Ernsthaftigkeit geprägten Gesprächen vertieft waren. Doch für Madison bedeutet der Ort keine festliche Stimmung, es bedeutete überflüssige Verpflichtungen. Statt mit diesen Personen zu trinken, sollte ihr Vater doch lieber seine Schulden eintreiben, als diese Parasiten weiter noch durchzufüttern. Aber nein, sie musste anwesend sein, auf Drängen ihres Vaters. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie ihren Missmut nicht auslebte, bis ihr Vater sie dann doch von der Last befreite.

Sie gönnte ihrem Vater wie auch Arl Howe einen eleganten Knicks, als sie zu den beiden dazu stieß.  
»Erinnert Ihr euch noch an meine Tochter Howe?«, sagte Bryce.  
»Ich sehe, Ihr seid zu einer lieblichen Dame herangewachsen«, bekundete Rendon Howe und schenkte Madison eine angedeutete Verbeugung, die aber nach ihrem Geschmack deutlich tiefer ausfallen hätte können.  
Arl Howe war immer noch Herr über seine unsympathische Ausstrahlung, wie noch die Jahre zuvor, bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Doch es war seine Nase, die ihr zu wider war.Arl Howe besaß wie eh und je eine unsympathische Ausstrahlung, genau wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Es war seine Nase, die ihr zuwider war. Sie hoffte nur, wenn der Erbauer sie erhörte, dass ihre Kinder nicht viel großväterliches erben würden. Außer Howes Bengel hat auch sone Nase.

»Ist eure Familie ebenfalls anwesend? Euer Sohn Thomas?« Knapp und kurz polterte die Frage über ihre Lippen, jegliche Etikette war vergessen angesichts der Situation, die sie schon so lang erwartete. Doch ihre Unhöflichkeit, sich nicht nach dem Wohl seines des Gastes zu erkundigen, ließ sie einen strengen Blick ihres Vaters ernten. Es war dieser Blick, der all das zusammenfasste, was Bryce für sie bedeutete. Väterlich, um sie besorgt, doch streng.  
Ihr Vater ließ ihr viel Freiraum, mehr als anderen Frauen zu dieser Zeit vergönnt war, doch um eins war er immer besorgt, um den Ruf seiner Familie. Er wollte, nein, er erwartete, dass sich seine Kinder ihres Standes gemäß verhielten. Die jedem Respekt schenken, verdienen ihn auch.  
Fergus hatte, trotz seiner kleinen Eigenarten, diese Regel verinnerlicht.. Madison hingegen ...  
Was war Madison eigentlich? Verwöhnt? Oder einfach nur eine starke Persönlichkeit? Er wusste es nicht. Obwohl ihn es erfreute, dass Madison ihren eigenen Weg ging, und das mit ihrem Ellenbogen voran, so würde ihr doch etwas weniger Selbstbewusstsein, ganz gut tun.

»Oh nein nein«, winkte Rendon Howe ab, »ich habe sie alle in Amaranthien gelassen, weit entfernt von den Schlachten die im Süden stattfinden werden. Aber sie senden ihre besten Wünsche. Besonders mein Sohn Thomas. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nächstes Mal mitbringen.«  
Rendon, der zuerst verwundert schien über Madisons Frage, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, so warm es ihm möglich war. Sie war ihm nicht unsympathisch und hätten die Dinge einen anderen Verlauf genommen, so wäre seine Familie ebenso hier gewesen. Vor Jahren hatte er schon begonnen seinen ältesten Sohn Nathaniel zu überreden ihn nach Highever zu begleiten und der einzigen Tochter Bryce den Hof zu machen, doch er weigerte sich.  
Welche Gründe er hatte, blieb ihm schleierhaft und Thomas war damals zu jung gewesen. Aber das waren alles Ideen der Vergangenheit, Realitäten, die hätten sein sollen, aber nicht zustande kamen. Außerdem war die neue ‚Gegenwart‘, die heute ihren Verlauf nahm, doch die angenehmere Lösung. Bei diesem Gedanken schien sein Lächeln breiter als je zuvor.

Madisons Ohren zuckten auf. Da hatte der Brief, den sie schon vor Wochen losgeschickt hatte, seinen Samen bereits keimen lassen.  
»Das würde mich sehr freuen.«  
Bei dem Anblick und dem Zuhören dieser surrealen Situation musste der unwissende Bryce die Brauen aneinander drängen. Nicht nur die Freundlichkeit, auch Madison Eigeninitiative ihre Gäste zu begrüßen, ließ bei ihm alle Alarmglocken läuten.  
»Großartig! Mein Sohn scheint von euren Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin sehr fasziniert zu sein. Ich würde sogar sagen er würde eure Fähigkeiten gern aus erster Hand erfahren.«

Natürlich! Aber Madison schien zu wissen, dass Thomas ganz gewiss nicht ihre Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin testen wollte. Nicht nach diesem eindeutigen Brief. Manche Männer, so wusste Madison aus Erfahrung, waren immer bereit daran zu Glauben, dass eine Frau an ihrem Penis interessiert war.

»Wenn es euch genehm ist, könnte ich Thomas einladen. Mutter und ich sind in höchster Not, wenn Vater und Fergus-«

»Wie dem auch sei..« Bryce räusperte sich sehr laut und zog die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf sich.  
»Gut, das du hier bist mein Kind. Du solltest einen weiteren Gast begrüßen.«  
Was hatte sich seine Tochter schon wieder in den Kopf gesetzt? Er ahnte etwas. War das wirklich ihr Wunsch oder ein Verzweiflungsversuch?  
Langsam dämmert es ihm, wieso Eleanor so besorgt war, als sich Madison in ihrer Jugend gegen den weiterführenden Benimmunterricht und für die Waffenkunst entschieden hatte. Er konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, doch innerlich war er mehr als beruhigt das Fergus Highevers Erbe sein würde.  
Nicht, dass er es Madison nicht zu trauen würde. Nein, sie wäre eine überaus zielstrebige und eiserne Person, aber ebenso fehlte es ihr an Empathie und Güte. Es war mehr die Sorge um seine Tochter als die der Herrschaft, denn Madison würde es schaffen ihren Kopf auf eineen Spieß zu platzieren. Sie war einfach zu  
»Vater-!«

Bryce kümmerte sich weder um seine Tochter, die erbost erschien noch auf Rendon, der verwirrt zwischen den Parteien hin und her blickte, stattdessen gab er den Befehl seinen zweiten Gast zu sich zu holen.

»Das ist Duncan von den Grauen Wächtern - und er - ich fühle mich sehr geehrt - ist ein guter Freund.« Bryce redete weiter, doch Madison hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und rumorte vor sich hin, ohne ihm Gehör zu schenken. Was dachte sich ihr Vater dabei? Sie war so kurz vorm Ziel, hätte Howe ihre Frage zu Ende angehört hätte er die Bitte doch nicht ausschlagen können, seinen Sohn über die Zeit der Abwesenheit aller Männer ihr zur Seite zu stellen.  
Er hatte doch noch einen weiteren Sohn und eine Tochter, die sich in der Arlschaft um die Angelegenheiten kümmern könnten. Das Bedürfnis an Herrschaft von Amarathine war kein Vergleich zu Highever, da hätte man auch einem Ochsen hinstellen können.

»Wenn ich sagen darf, nach all dem was ich gehört habe, wäre eure Tochter ebenso eine ausgezeichnete Kandidatin!«

Ihre Nasenflügel zuckten. Wer redete da von ihr? Sie blickte sich um und erkannte erst jetzt das eine dritte Person, die zu ihrem privaten Kreis dazu getreten war. Bärtig, dunkelhäutig und in voller Kampfrüstung. Doch bevor Madison nachfragen konnte, was überhaupt geschehen war, während ihrer geistigen Abstinenz trat ihr Vater vor sie.

»Ehre wem Ehre gebührt, doch Duncan wir reden hier von meiner Tochter. Die Grauen Wächter ist kein Orden, dem sie sich anschließen sollte.«

»Natürlich nicht«, stimmte Madison ihrem Vater abrupt zu, ohne auch nur zu wissen, worum es ging. »Mein Platz ist in Highever. Sonst nirgendwo.«

Es dämmerte ihr, als sie langsam eins uns eins zusammenzählte. Sie und ein Grauer Wächter? Privilegien und Stand verlieren? Was dachte der Mann, wer er war? Was dachte er, wer sie war? Irgendein Tölpel, der sich diesem halb toten Orden, von dem sie im Halbschlaf im Unterricht gehört hatte, anschließen würde? Um was zu tun? Ihr heiteres Leben gegen das Schlachtfeld einzutauschen.  
Doch Madison hatte größere Probleme als der Wahnsinn einiger Personen. Reale Probleme, die einer Lösung bedurften.

»Arl Howe, wie ich eben anmerken wollte-«  
»Liebes würdest du Fergus aufsuchen und ihm berichten, dass er sich zum Abmarsch bereit machen soll?«  
»Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig mit reden.« Beim Erbauer! Musste er sie immer unterbrechen?  
»Sei eine gehorsame Tochter und gehe meinem Wunsch nach. Wir haben hier noch einiges zu bereden!«

Ihre Lippen pressten sich wie so oft zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Als sie all den Zorn herunter schluckte, der in ihr brodelte, meinte Bryce einen kleinen Fluch über ihre Lippen gehört zu haben, doch er könnte sich auch geirrt haben.  
Auch wenn Madison bekannt war für all ihre Wutausbrüche, so war doch ihr Vater einer der wenigen, bei dem sie es nicht wagte zu widersprechen.  
Mit steinerner Mimik knickste sie vor den anwesenden Männern und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, als Arls Howe’s Stimme erklang.

»Wir können die Gespräche über Euch und Thomas weiter führen, sobald wir wieder heimgekehrt sind.«

Scheinbar hatte er ihr Interesse verstanden, was Madison wenigstens zu einem Lächeln verhalf, doch das war ihr nicht genug. Noch im Umdrehen nahm sie ihren Ersatzplan in Angriff: ihre Mutter.

 

Wo war sie nur? Madison irrte schon Minuten umher, hatte ihre Mutter jedoch noch nicht entdeckt. Sie wollte sie bitten eine Reise nach Amarathine zu unternehmen, um Arlessa Howe und ihren jüngsten Sohn aufs Schloss einladen. Zwar könnte sie es direkt per Bote tun, doch wenn ihre Mutter eh immer umherreiste, konnte sie es auch persönlich erledigen.  
Vor allem war ihre Mutter eins: hartnäckig.  
Bis auf Madison gab es in Ferelden, ach, was in ganz Thedas niemanden, der ihr einen Wunsch abschlagen könnte. Was Eleanore Cousland wollte geschah auch, ob mit Zucker oder Peitsche.

»Da seid Ihr; Mylady.« Eine Stimme brachte Madisons Schritte zum Stillstand.  
»Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt Ser Gilmore.« Sie lupftee eine Braue und wunderte sich, wieso der Rotschopf sie in den Gassen aufsuchte.  
Ritter seinerseits hier am Schloss Highever, lebte Roderick Gilmore seit Kindesbeinen an hier. Er war im selben Alter wie Madison und war wie Fergus, ihr Spielkamerad und Trainingspartner gewesen in all den Jahren.

Roderick musterte sie. Sein Erstaunen glich dem von Bryce, als er Madison betrachtete. Was hatte sie vor? Oder was hatte sie getan, dass solch ein Aufwand nötig war, durchfuhr es seine Gedanken, die so oder so schon vollgestopft waren mit anderen wichtigen Dingen. Das Schloss war in Aufruhr und er als Hauptmann der Garde war damit beschäftigt etwas Ordnung in das riesige Chaos zu schaffen, was Highever übernommen hatte.  
Aber seine Herrin, Eleanor Cousland, hatte ihn um etwas gebeten. Auch wenn er keine Zeit dafür hatte und es mindestens zehn wichtigere Dinge gab, die er erledigen musste, so tat er, wie ihm befohlen wurde.

»Verzeiht meine Ruppigkeit, doch ich suche euch schon die ganze Zeit. Euer Hund. Er hat wieder..« erklärte der Ritter mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

»Was? Sehe ich aus, als ob ich für so was Zeit habe? Kümmert ihr Euch um die Töle!«  
Als Roderick sah, wie Madison die Hände hochschlug, trat er sicherheitshalber ein Schritt zurück. Die Lady hatte scheinbar keine gütige Laune, was nicht all zu verwunderlich war, wenn man ihren Charakter kannte, und er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass man in diesem Fall einen weiten Bogen um sie schlagen sollte.

»Ihr kennt ihn doch, er hört auf niemanden außer auf Euch!« Seine Stimme klang flehend. Nicht nur wollte er die Angelegenheit hinter sich bringen, auch wollte er ohne ein blaues Auge aus dem Gespräch mit Madison entkommen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
»Gut, wo ist er?«  
Madison hatte eindeutig Besseres zu tun als sich um dieses Drecksvieh zu kümmern. Sie wollte das Tier nie haben. Fergus hatte sich sich ihn geholt, leider hatte sich der Welpe damals auf Madison geprägt. Es war nicht so, dass Sie das Tier an sich nicht mochte, aber es war einfach anstrengend und mehr Last als Freude.

»In der Küche.«  
Sie ging an Roderick vorbei, dabei bedacht ihn mit der Schulter anzurempeln, um ihrem Missfallen über die Situation Deutlichkeit zu verleihen. Dies bereute sie jedoch, als das Metall gegen ihre nackte Haut schrammte.  
»Beeil dich«, murrte sie unter Schmerzen und stieß auf ihrem Weg zur Küche ein paar Diener um, die durch die Gasse irrten.

»Maddi ..ähm«, Roderick schluckte kurz, »Mylady, wartet doch!«  
Er hatte Mühe mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten, holte sie aber noch kurz vor der Küchentür ein. Madison, die ihn gekonnt zu ignorieren schien, dreht sich erst zu ihm um, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte.

»Was?«, blaffte sie ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
War es denn zu viel verlangt sie einfach tun zu lassen, wenn der Trottel schon so einfache Aufgaben nicht bewältigen konnte?

»Der Auftrag, den du ..Ihr mir aufgegeben hattet.«  
Roderick begann einen Beutel von seinem Kettengürtel zulösen.

»Was redet Ihr da? Was für ein Auftrag?«  
Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihm einen Blick aus zugekniffen Lidern.

»Dieser Auftrag..«  
Mit Mühe und Not schafften er es die Seile des Lederbeutels zulockern. Wie eine Blüte öffneten sich alle vier Ecken des Stoffes und zeigte eine simple Kette, die durch einen einfachen Stein gebunden war.

Was Roderick zuerst für Freude im Antlitz der Lady gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich als feurige Wut, die Madison heimsuchte.

»Was bist du?«, zischte sie leise zwischen gepressten Zähnen empor. »Dumm?«  
Ihre Hand schoss hervor und schlug ihm das Leder samt Schmuck aus der Hand.

»So was kannst du doch hier nicht..«

Ihr Blick glitt zwischen den vielen Menschen und Elfen herum, prüfend ob Augenzeugen die dümmliche Tat Rodericks beobachtet hatten, bis es auf dem schlichten schwarzen Schmuckstein hängen blieb, dass von grauen Schleiern benetzt war.

»..machen. Was denkst du was, die anderen denken, wenn sie dieses Teil zuerst bei dir und dann bei mir sehen?«

»Dass ich einen Auftrag für dich erledigt habe..«, erklärte Roderick mehr oder minder mutig, doch seine Stimme klang zu zaghaft. Seine Schultern waren eingesackt, noch immer war er erschrocken von ihrem garstigen Gefühlsausbruch. Das Schmuckstück, gebadet im Dreck der Straße, fing seinen Blick ein.

»Was bist du jetzt? Klüger als ich oder was?«, flüstert sie weiter. »Heb es auf und bring es heute Abend vor-« Madison räuspert sich laut. »Ihr seid so ungeschickt Ser Gilmore. Ich glaube, ihr habt etwas verloren.« erwiderte sie mit zu lauter Stimme. Ihr Blick glitt wieder hinab zu dem Beutel und dem Schmuckstück.  
»Ihr solltet es aufheben.«  
Mit den kalten Worten wandte sie sich ab und zielte die Küche an.

Das rege Treiben der Gasse schien keine Spur von der Erschrockenheit des Rotschopfs wahrzunehmen, der wie gefroren zusah, wie Madison hinter der Tür verschwand.  
In Zeitlupe sank er die Knie und griff nach der schlichten Kette und dem Beutel. Er pustete den Dreck von dem Stein und betrachtete das Überbleibsel einer vergangenen Zeit. Einer Zeit, die nicht vergessen hatte, was Wärme und Freundlichkeit hieß.

Würden solch, Zeiten wiederkommen fragte sich Roderick, während er seiner Herrin treu nachtrottete, wie ein Hund, den nicht mal Schläge vertreiben konnten.


	3. Zukunft

»Jaja, das interessiert mich nicht Nan.«  
Madison verdrehte die Augen.  
»Die Geschichte mit dem Hund habt Ihr mir jetzt so oft erzählt, dass ich annehmen könnte, ihr wolltet mir damit etwas sagen?«

Nan blickte sie streng an, seufzte dann aber nur. »Niemals, Mylady.«

»Gut.« Madison wandte sich dem Mabari zu. Der mit freudig bebenden Lefzen um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Herrin bettelte. »Dummer Hund.«  
Ihre Hand schob die feuchte Schnauze beiseite, die Anstalten machte die Zunge herauszuquetschen, um ihre Finger abzulecken.

»Ich glaub, wir sind hier fertig?«  
Sie schenkte Nan und Roderick abwechselnd einen Blick.  
Beide hüllten sich in beklommenes Schweigen, sodass Madison keinen Grund sah, noch länger in der Küche zu verweilen und trat mitsamt dem treuen Mabari, der ihr folgte wie ein Schatten, hinaus.

»Wartet..« Ser Gilmore sprang aus der Küchentür in die Gasse.  
»Ma.. Mylady.«  
»Was ist jetzt?« Wusste er nicht, dass sie wichtige Angelegenheiten zu tun hatte? Vielleicht konnte man sich als Ritter erlauben, seine Zeit mit Nonsens zu verplempern, doch sie, als Cousland, hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, wie ihre Zukunft zu planen zum Beispiel.

»Wer war alles im Saal?« Nach einem kurzen Zögern kamen die Worte heraus, als er sich mit ihrem finsteren Blick gestraft sah.  
»Mein Vater und Arl Howe«, sagte sie knapp. »Wieso?«  
Seine Miene verzog sich leicht. Die Schultern sanken mitsamt seinem Blick hinab. Madison wollte schon fragen, ob er eingeschlafen war, doch dann ertönte wieder seine Stimme.  
»Kein Grauer Wächter?«  
»Nein, sonst hä-« Ihre Stimme sank, bevor sie ihren wütenden Höhepunkt erreichte. Ihr Gedächtnis flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
»Ah ja, irgendjemand war da, der zu ihnen gehörte. Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht.«  
»Wirklich? Das ist mein größter W-«  
»Sehe ich irgendwie aus, als ob ich gerade Zeit habe, um mit euch zu reden?«, unterbrach sie ihn und ging einfach fort und ließ Roderick zurück.

Dieser sah nur, wie ihr wehendes rotes Haar in der Kreuzung der Gasse verschwand. ‚Du solltest dir aber die Zeit nehmen‘, dachte er leise. Ungewohnt für sein sanftes Gemüt, entsprang seiner Brust die Wut.

»Habt Ihr das eben gehört Ralfus?« Zwei Wachen, die im Empfangsaal stationiert waren, schlenderten in ihrem Feierabend entlang, nachdem ihre Ablösung eingetroffen war.  
»Ihr meint wohl eher gesehen?«, lachte der Dickere von beiden. »Die junge Lady wäre Howe ja fast in den Schoß gehüpft.«  
»Ihr meint wohl eher seinem Sohn.« Beide lachten laut.  
»Das wir die mal so zahm sehen würden hätte ich nicht gedacht.«  
»Es braucht wohl immer einen Penis, um ein Weib zu bändigen.«  
»Hoffentlich vermählt der Lord sie bald, dann würde hier endlich etwas mehr Ruhe einkehren.«  
Die beiden Wachen, wohlgesinnt in ihrem Glauben, dass niemand wichtiges ihr Getratsche hörte, schlenderten an Roderick vorbei.  
Ihm gefiel nicht nur die Wortwahl, wie sie über Madison sprachen. Es war ohne Bedeutung, wie sie sich verhielt, so war sie doch die Herrin. Nein, sondern der Inhalt des Gespräches betäubt ihn so sehr, dass er die Wachen nicht mal tadeln konnte. Konnte es wahr sein? War sie deswegen so aufgehübscht?

»Mutter!«, erklang Madisons Stimme zum ersten Mal erfreulich, seit dem Gespräch mit Rendon Howe.  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mutter verpasste sie dem massigen Körper des Mabaris einen leichten Tritt, als dieser es wagte ihre Füße zu kreuzen. Ungeachtet von dem Kollisionsunfall trat sie an ihre Mutter heran, die mit Landra in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Wie zwei Steinfiguren standen in der Nähe der beiden ein Mann und eine Elfe, die dem Gespräch lauschten.

»Ah ich sehe, du hast die Angelegenheit mit Tölpel erledigt?«  
Ihre Mutter sprach in dem sanften, doch festen Ton, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit immer benutzt, als sie die Ankunft ihrer einzigen Tochter bemerkte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Mabari ‚Tölpel‘. Fergus hatte sich damals einen viel heroischeren Namen ausgedacht, doch als der Hund sich dann für Madison und ihre Hasstiraden entschied, war es unausweichlich, dass er irgendwann nur noch auf dieses Schimpfwort hörte.

»Ja, das ist jetzt aber nicht mehr von Belang«, berichtete Madison, die in Mangel an Luft fast hechelte.  
»Ich, wo-«, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Mutter trat aus der Reihe heraus, stellte sich neben Madison und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und zeigte auf die Gäste.  
»Oh Schatz du kennst doch sicher Landra noch?« Auch wenn Eleanor die Abwesenheit von Manieren bei ihrer Tochter gewohnt war, so würde sie nicht damit aufhören sie zu korrigieren, wenn ihr Mal wieder ein ‚unabsichtlicher‘ Fauxpas unter lief.  
Noch bevor Madison ihr Desinteresse kundtun konnte, trat die Frau empor und weitete die Arme.

»Oh mein Kind. Erinnert Ihr euch noch a-«

»Ja, das tue ich.« Madison unterbrach die Frau, die ihr nur ein Schatten von einer Erinnerung war, aber keiner angenehmen. Sie schenkt ihr ein Brauenlupfen ob der ausgestreckten Arme. Wollte sie sie umarmen? War sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?  
»Ich habe dafür keine Zeit.« Madison wandte sich von der verdutzten Landra ab und legte nun selber ihre Hände auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht verlieren. »Was ich sagen wollte-«

»Madison, das ist unhöflich unseren Gästen gegenüber.« Eleanor drückte sanft die Hände ihrer Tochter hinfort und schenkte ihr einen Blick aus zusammengekniffen Lidern.

»Mutter, wenn es wichtige Angelegenheiten betrifft, sind Belanglosigkeiten wie Höflichkeit und Etikette jenseits meines Interesses.« Ihre Mutter jetzt auch noch? Nachdem sie keinerlei Unterstützung von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte, könnte doch ihre Mutter wenigstens so freundlich sein und ihr Gehör schenken. Was war denn nun mit der Liebe zum Kind? Sie wollte doch nur endlich von irgendwem angehört werden, ohne unterbrochen zu werden!

»Ach, sie ist nicht unhöflich.« Landra lachte leise. »Madison ist nur ehrlich.«

»Habt Ihr gehört Mutter?« Tölpel bellte laut in Übereinstimmung mit seiner über alles geliebten Herrin. Für ihn war die Situation ein Geschenk des Erbauers. Seit dem letzten Schlag waren Minuten vergangen und er wurde nicht weggeschickt.  
Er wusste doch einfach, dass seine Herrin ihn liebte.

»Das Einzige, was ich nicht höre, ist eine angemessene Begrüßung.« Eleanors Zeigefinger erhob sich wackelnd in Richtung Madison.

»Mutter..« Ein schwacher Protest klang in ihrer Stimme, der nicht unerhört blieb.

»Madison!«

»Ich glaube, wir sollten uns alle beruhigen.« Ein rothaariger Mann, der neben Landra die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hat, versuchte die Fronten zwischen Mutter und Tochter zu beruhigen.

Die ganze Zeitspanne über, in der diese angespannte Konversation stattgefunden hatte, hatte Dairren stillschweigend mitgelauscht. Allgemein war der Tag etwas träge gewesen, was ihn nicht erfreute, obwohl er ab Morgen wahrscheinlich genug Aufregung erleben würde, wenn er mit Bryce Cousland und seiner Armee in den Krieg ziehen würde.  
Doch als er Madison sah, wie sie den Weg zum Atrium hinauf stieg, hatte er sich für einen kurzen Moment in Freude gewogen. Er hatte schon viel von ihr gehört. Das meiste von seiner Mutter, die fast erpicht schien ihn mit ihr zu vermählen. Als er sie erblickte, war er auch nicht abgeneigt. Ihre Schönheit war zwar nicht atemberaubend, wie die jener Frauen die in Lieder besungen werden, doch reichte es, um einem Mann die Lenden erwärmen zu lassen. Eine Cousland war sie dazu, was sie gleich aufregender machte.

»Und wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr meint, euch einmischen zu können? Ich dachte nicht, das man Diener nun erlaubte einfach so ihr Mundwerk zu öffnen?«  
Dairren erschrak. Er hatte eigentlich ein Kompliment in Gedanken vorbereitet, das er ihr schenken wollte. Doch ihre Stimme und ihr verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck verrieten ihm, dass er sich doch am Besten in Schweigsamkeit übte.  
»Madison! Das ist Landras Sohn! Jetzt ist genug!« Ihre Mutter unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihrer Tochter Vernunft einzuprügeln. Sie trat schützend vor ihren Besuch, standfest wie ein Bollwerk und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Genug ist es erst, wenn ich das sagen konnte, was ich wollte!«

»Ich glaube, ich lege mich hin, bis das Abendessen so weit ist. Dairren. Iona. Begleitet mich. Bis zum Abendessen meine Damen,« sagte Landra, die, anhand des Tempos wie sie davon Schritt, dabei ihre Zofe und ihren Sohn vor sich hin drückend, scheinbar nur sehr schnell fort sein wollte.

»Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Was war das für ein Verhalten?« Eleanors Blick warf sich auf die alte Freundin, die ums Eck in Richtung der Schlafgemächer verschwand. Sie hörte, wie die Drei flüsterten. Großartig, dachte sie, doch mehr Zeit hatte sie nicht, um dem verdorbenen Mittagsplausch nachzutrauern.  
»Was bist du für eine Mutter, die ihrer Tochter kein Gehör schenkt?«, fluchte Madison mit theatralisch hochgeworfenen Armen.

»Ist das eine ernste Frage? Hast du dir eben selber zugehört, wie du dich gegenüber Landra und ihrem Sohn verhalten hast?« Eleanor, die sich innerlich fragte, was sie bei der Erziehung falsch gemacht hatte, sah sich gezwungen, sich auf einer Bank niederzulassen, die in einer kleinen Wölbung der Atriummauern aufgestellt war. Gespräche mit Madison, jedenfalls jene, die sie für wichtig befand, was anhand ihres Verhaltens der Fall war, waren anstrengend und konnten meist nur mit einem gewissen Maß an Geduld oder vier Flaschen Wein überstanden werden.

»Woher sollte ich wissen, dass das ihr Sohn war! Er sollte sich eben vorstellen, anstatt einfach dazwischen zu reden!«

»Willst du jetzt andere Menschen in Manieren unterrichten?« Soweit kam es noch, dachte Eleanor.

»Wenn sie sich nicht mir gegenüber korrekt Verhalten«, sagte Madison in der Blindheit, die sie ihrem eigenen Verhalten entgegen brachte.

»Oh, Madison..«, sagte Eleanor, »Was wolltest du denn wissen?«  
Eleanor gab nach. Der feiste Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter, auch wenn sie es eigentlich schon immer wusste, verriet ihr, dass eine Belehrung vergeblich war. Wieso gegen das Unmögliche ankämpfen? Sie würde ihr eben zuhören und hoffen, dass es schnell vorbeiging. Eleanor musste noch etwas bei ihrer Freundin gutmachen und je schneller desto besser.

»Endlich.. Ich habe eine Anordnung an dich!« Madisons Fäuste stemmten sich in ihre Seiten und sie schenkte ihrer Mutter einen strengen Blick.

»Als was willst du mir etwas anordnen?«, lachte Eleanore leise in ihre Hand hinein. Manchmal war Madison in ihrer Naivität amüsant, auch wenn es traurig war.

»Als Stellvertreter von Vater..«, fügte sie leise hinzu, eingeschüchtert von der Reaktion ihrer Mutter. Sie würde ab Morgen, sobald ihr Vater fort war, die Burgherrin sein. Es war die Idee ihrer Eltern, in der Hoffnung ihrem jüngsten Kind wenigstens etwas von Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Realität des Lebens beizubringen. Natürlich würde ihre Mutter und die Berater Bryces ein Auge auf sie haben.  
»Oh mein Liebling, nicht mal dein Vater ordnet mir etwas an.. Wieso fragst du mich nicht einfach?«

»Weil du ‚nein‘ sagen würdest..«  
Von ihrer stolzen Haltung war nichts mehr verblieben, als ihre Schultern einsackten und Resignation in ihrer Stimme zu hören war.

»Versuche es und ich schaue, ob es mir zusagt.« Eleanore ließ ihr Handgelenk kreisen, um Madison anzudeuten weiter zu reden. Was hatte sich ihr Kind jetzt in den Kopf gesetzt? Anhand ihrer plötzlichen Schüchternheit erkannte Eleanor, dass es keine alltägliche Angelegenheit war. Jetzt war sich Madison der vollen Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter sicher.

»Du musst nach Amarathine..«  
»Um was dort zu tun?«  
»Um..«, Madison schluckte, »..um Thomas Howe einzuladen!«

»Wieso..?« Eleanor hatte nie den Eindruck das Madison die Howes sehr mochte. Allgemein war der Kreis von Menschen, den Madison als sympathisch empfand, sehr eng gestrickt.  
»Und wieso Thomas? Madison was geht in deinem Kopf vor?«

»Mmh, muss ich es wirklich sagen?«

»Natürlich kleine Dame! Ich hoffe doch, dass du solch wichtigen Entscheidungen offen aussprichst!« Oh, Eleanor hatte eine Vorahnung.

»Weißt du ..ich wollte einfach deinem Wunsch entsprechen und endlich heiraten und da dachte ich..«

»Thomas Howe?« Eleanore schaute skeptisch. »Wirklich? Nicht Nathaniel? Thomas ist doch ein paar Jahre jünger als du .. Beim letzten Besuch schienst du nicht wirklich angetan. Von beiden.«

»Also Nathaniel..«  
Natürlich hatte sie es bei ihm zuerst versucht. Über das letzte Jahr hatte sie mehrere besondere Briefe geschickt, aber es kam nie eine Antwort. Da musste sie sich eben auf den jüngeren Bruder verlassen, und wie es mit der Erbreihenfolge der Howes aussah, obwohl Nathaniel der Erbe war, bezweifelte sie nicht im geringsten, dass sie es schaffen würde, Amarathine für sich und Thomas zu gewinnen.  
»Weiß mir nicht zu gefallen ..aber Thomas.. Er ..er«

»Ich höre?«

»Beim Erbauer Mutter«, schnaufte sie empört über die Neugier.  
»Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich doch kaum an sein Gesicht erinnern! Aber was zählt ist, dass sie gute Freunde der Familie sind und ihr Stand ist auch nicht zu verachten!«  
Natürlich wusste Madison, das der Stand der Howes noch immer der unter ihrem war. Die Einzigen, die sie an Macht und Respekt übertrafen, war die Familie Theirin. Doch dafür kam sie ein paar Jahre zu spät.  
Dieses Kind durchfuhr es Eleanors Gedanken. Wo würden sie ihre Ambitionen und ihr Feuer in der Zukunft hintreiben? Hätten Bryce und sie doch strenger sein sollen? Ihr mehr Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit beibringen sollen?  
»Denkst du es ist richtig?«

»Ich weiß was ihr sagen wollt Mutter, aber-«, stockte Madison. Sie hatte kein nein gehört. Es war auch kein Ansatz für eine Standpauke. Ihre Mutter blickte sie schlicht nur aus besorgten Augen an und lächelte.  
»Was?« Sie schüttelte in Verwirrung den Kopf. Sie bekam etwas, ohne dafür zu kämpfen?

»Hältst du es für richtig?«, wiederholte sich Eleanor, nicht ohne Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme. Sie bezweifelte, ob der junge Howe einen guten Ehemann abgeben würde. Der politische Vorteil war auch ihr bewusst und ein guter Punkt. Aber Madison hatte so viele Optionen, die nicht jede Frau in Thedas hatte und da nahm sie dieses? Auch wenn sie die Plötzlichkeit dieses Wunsches ebenso verstand. Madison war zwar jung, doch Frauen in ihrem Alter waren längst verheiratet und Mutter, sodass es auf dem Heiratsmarkt für Frauen wie Madison doch immer schwieriger wurde. Selbst Eleanore hatte noch vor ihrem siebzehnten Namenstag geheiratet.  
»Ja, was habe ich für andere Möglichkeiten?«

»Jemanden zu finden, der dir auch gefällt? Den du überhaupt kennst?« Es war eine romantische Idee. Natürlich. Selbst Eleanor hatte nicht den Luxus einer Entscheidung gehabt, so war sie doch mit Bryce verlobt worden, ehe sie sich ein zweites Mal gesehen hatten. Über die Jahre haben sie sich zu lieben gelernt und Eleanor bereute diese Entscheidung nicht. Doch andere Frauen hatten weniger Glück bei solchen Vermählungen.

»Wieso?«, fragte sie. Die Liebe war Madison bereits bekannt, doch wog sie, wie so in vielen Dingen, die rationale Entscheidung dem des Herzens vor.  
Was sie am Ende des Tages den Bauch füllte und sie in feinen Betten schliefen ließ, war nicht die Liebe, sondern der Reichtum und die Macht ihres Vaters.

»Nichts, nur so.. Gut Kind, ich werde deinem Wunsch nachgehen. Ich wollte eigentlich mit Landra ihre Heimat besuchen, aber sie wollte auch immer schon Amarathine sehen.«

»War das jetzt wirklich so einfach?«  
Ihre Mutter hauchte ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange. »Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust Madison.«  
»Keine Versuche mich zu überreden?«  
»Ich denke, du bist jetzt alt genug, deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Dein Vater und ich werden dich bei allem unterstützen.«  
Vielleicht würde eine Vermählung Madison reifen lassen. Wenn sie erst mal ihr eigenes Leben leben musste und mit ihren eigenen Konsequenzen, so war es vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit, ihr Kind vor sich selbst zu retten.  
Falls es doch nicht funktionieren sollte, so würden die Tore Highevers immer offen stehen.

»D-Danke Mutter.« Perplex vom Verlauf des Gespräches stand sie einfach nur da, bemerkte nicht mal, dass Tölpel an ihr hochsprang, ganz in Euphorie gebadet, als ob er verstand, dass seine Herrin das bekommen hatte, was sie wollte.

»Ich liebe dich mein Kind, das weißt du oder?«  
Eleanor stand auf, tätschelte Tölpel den großen Kopf und schob ihn leicht beiseite um ihr jüngstes Kind fest in die Arme zu nehmen.

»Natürlich, woher kommt das jetzt?« Zärtlichkeit und Nähe wurde in der Familie Cousland großgeschrieben. Was also nicht daran lag, dass Madison sich so befremdlich in der Umarmung ihrer Mutter fühlte. Waren es ihre Worte oder doch die Festigkeit der Umarmung? Sie wusste es nicht, aber was sie wusste war, dass ihre Mutter sie nun anders anblickte, gar traurig.

»Ich weiß nicht, obwohl ich immer wollte, dass du heiratest, ist der Gedanke daran jetzt so befremdlich. Vielleicht weiß ich erst jetzt, wie groß du geworden bist.« Eleanore legte ihre Finger unter Madisons Kinn und betrachtete das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Sie war wundervoll herangewachsen, dachte Eleanore. Nun war es scheinbar an der Zeit sie loszulassen, vielleicht war gerade das ihr Fehler gewesen.

Madison blickt ihrer Mutter nach, die in Richtung des Schlafgemäuers verschwand. In all der Überraschung über das Gespräch vergaß Madison ihrer Mutter ebenso zu sagen, dass sie sie liebte. Jedoch kam sich nicht mehr dazu, sich weitere Gedanken um das Geschehene oder um ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter zu machen.

»Mylady!«  
Ein Gepolter und Gerufe erklang von hinten. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit ihren Blick von der Kurve zu lenken, an der ihre Mutter verschwunden war.  
Das Nächste was sie sah war ein Regen von blauen Blüten, die vor ihrem Gesicht hinabregnete, als dann hatte sie ihre Zofe, die Elfe von heute Morgen um ihre Hüften hängen.

Nanael war zu eifrig gewesen. Aus Angst ihre Herrin zu enttäuschen hatte sie im Blumengarten sehr vorsichtig und behutsam die Blumen gesammelt. Sie hatten ein angenehmes Blau, die zu ihrem Glück, genau dieselbe Farbe hatten wie Madisons Kleid. Doch in all ihrer feinen Handarbeit die Blumen ohne große Verletzung aus der heimischen Erde zu lösen und diese zu säubern, hatte sie die Zeit vergessen. Diese versuchte sie aufzuholen, in dem sie rannte, doch die Lady war nirgends aufzufinden. Deswegen das überschnelle Tempo, das sie stolpern ließ, nur um sich dann an den Hüften ihrer Herrin wieder zu finden.


	4. Tränen

Tränen  
»Du Metze.«  
Madisons Finger tasteten nach den schmalen Schultern der Elfe und zog sie, unter dem lauten Gebell des Mabaris, abrupt hoch, als die Größe Nanaels nicht ausreichend war, um mit ihrer Herrin auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Eben schien es noch sommerlich warm gewesen zu sein und auf einmal fröstelte es Nanael, als sie in Madisons Augen schaute. Als ob das Zerren an ihrem weitaus schmaleren Körper nicht zu genug war, doch all das verriet ihr das die Situation mehr als prekär war.

So viele Sommer hatte sie es geschafft. So viele Situationen, die Gefahr liefen in ein Desaster zu eskalieren, entschärft. Und jetzt, bei einfachem Blumen sammeln versagte sie.

Weiter kamen ihre Gedanken nicht. Sie merkte nur, wie ihre Schuhe wieder auf festen Boden trafen, doch nicht lange. Ein harter Ruck ließ sie nach rechts schwanken, hätte Madison nicht ihren Kragen fest in der Hand gehabt, so wäre sie im Dreck gelandet.  
Die erste Ohrfeige von Madison ließ die gesamte Gesichtshälfte der Elfe kribbeln, bis sich die Nadelstiche in ein heißes Brennen verwandelten. Die Hitze des Schmerzes stieg ihr bis zu den Spitzohren, die nun Rot leuchteten und sich der Wange anglichen.

»Ich habe noch nichts von dir gehört!«

Nanael schrie in Gedanken. Schrie, dass es ihr leidtat. Dass es ein Versehen war. Sie wollte doch nur Gutes tun. Doch über ihre Lippen ebbte nur ein Schluchzen nach dem anderen.  
Ihre Sicht verschwamm unter dem Tränenfluss. Rotz und Wasser floss ihr über die bebenden Lippen und hinterließen einen salzigen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

»Machst du dich lustig über mich? Aus welchem Stall bis du gekrochen, dass du deiner Herrin nicht antwortest?«

»I-ich..« Endlich befreite sie ihre Stimme aus der Stummheit. »Verzeiht mir Herrin.«  
Als die Worte, begleitet vom Schluchzen, leise und vorsichtig aus ihrem Mund rollten, versuchte sie die Mimik ihrer Herrin zu lesen, doch es war unmöglich unter den Tränen etwas zu sehen.  
Sie traute sich nicht mal ihre Hände zu heben, um ihre Sicht zu klären. Sie hingen wie nutzlose Dinger an ihr herab. Die Elfe unterdrückte jeden Willen der Wehr in ihrem Körper, aus Furcht es könnte alles nur verschlimmern.  
»Ich wollte..«, sprach Nanael weiter, ».. ich dachte..«

»Du sollst nicht denken.« Die Unterbrechung durch Madison folgte, als sich der Elf versuchte zu erklären. Diesmal schwankte sie nach links. Madison hatte bei diesem Schlag nicht die Barmherzigkeit sie festzuhalten, weswegen Nanael ihren Sturz mit dem Ellenbogen aufhalten musste. Tölpel, der sich eben noch mit Bellen zufriedengab, umkreiste nun den am Boden liegenden Körper und gönnte ihr ein lautes Knurren.

»Du bist hier, um zu dienen.«

Nun war ihr Gesicht bis zu den Ohren in einem einheitlichen Rot getaucht. Aus dem Tränenfluss wurde ein Tränenmeer, doch befreit von der Umklammerung ihrer Herrin, wagte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen hinfort zuwischen.  
Dann sah sie es. Diener, Menschen sowie Elfen, und Soldaten traten still an ihnen vorbei. Wo sie eben noch tratschend ums Eck kamen, die zu Atrium führten, verstummten ihre Worte, sobald sie das Spektakel sahen.  
Nanael, mit einem Wimmern auf den Lippen, versuchte Blickkontakt zu den Passanten aufzunehmen. Doch die Blicke waren strikt auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Sie durfte kein Mitleid erwarten. Sie war allein.  
Was würde mit ihr geschehen, fragte sie sich, während ihre Hände schützend vor das Gesicht gehalten wurden, sobald die Schnauze des Mabaris ihr zu nah kam.

»Genug ist genug.« Madison trat an Nanael heran. »Ich, nein, im Hause Cousland wird nichts Unnütziges gebraucht.«  
Madison, die mit jedem Schluchzer die Wut in ihrer Brust wachsen spürte, setzte ihre Fußspitze auf die Schulter der Elfe, die apathisch nur da lag. Es brauchte nur wenig Druck und der Elfenkörper gab dem Fuß nach und rollte sich auf den Rücken.  
Sie beugte sich leicht über Nanael, die Hände fest in die eigenen Seiten gestemmt.

»Winde dich nur im Dreck. Dreck zu Dreck«, lächelte Madison.  
»Du wirst deine Sachen sofort packen und zurück ins Gesindeviertel gehen.« Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich wieder herab und die Ernsthaftigkeit hielt wieder Einzug in Stimme und Gesicht.  
»Dort kannst du denken so viel du willst.«

Madison wollte sich umdrehen. Sie hatte genug Zeit und Kraft verschwendet um dieses dumme Ding zu belehren. Eine unnütze Elfe würde ihr bestimmt nicht diesen Tag verderben, so hatte sie doch noch zu feiern.  
Tölpel gab ein helles Bellen von sich, als er sah, wie die Mimik seiner Herrin entspannte, und sprang ihr über Nanael in der Hoffnung, für seine Unterstützung die eine oder andere Streicheln zu erhaschen, doch Madison schenkte ihm nicht mal einen Blick.

Es waren vielleicht ein oder zwei Schritte, die Madison tun konnte, bevor ihr Gang gehinderte wurde.  
Etwas ließ ihren rechten Fuß nicht voranschreiten. Aus reinem Reflex schaute sie erst nach links und danach nach rechts, bevor ihr Blick hinab fiel und schmutzige Finger erblickte, die sich um ihren Knöchel schlossen. Ihre blassen zarten Knöchel wohlgemerkt! Beschmutzt durch Dreck, Rotz und Tränen.  
Instinktiv schüttelte sie ihren Fuß, doch der Griff war fest.

»Was soll aus mir werden?« Nanael zog sich über den Dreck am Boden zu ihrer Herrin hin. Ihr schlichtes braunes Kleid nahm immer mehr Facetten des Brauntons auf.  
»Ich könnt mich nicht zurückschicken, nicht einfach so!«  
Ihre Arme umschlangen den Fuß, ihr Kopf legte sich auf der Spitze nieder und benetze den Stoff mit ihren Tränen. Nein, nicht zurück ins Viertel. Sie war hier, seitdem sie klein war. Sie hatte niemanden.  
Alles war hier.  
Ihre Freunde. Ihre Freunde, die zur Familie wurden.  
Ihr Zuhause. Ihre Arbeit. Ihr Leben.  
Wenn sie ins Viertel zurückging, erwartete sie nichts als Verzweiflung. Hier musste sie zwar in Angst vor der Herrin leben, was sie aber bereitwillig tat, denn die Angst, ob der morgige Tag noch lebenswert war, so wie es Geschichten über das Gesindeviertel zuging, wollte sie nicht erleben.  
Nein, dafür durfte sie die Herrin jeden Tag schlagen. Alles mit ihr machen, was sie wollte. Sie wollte leben und nicht überleben!  
»Ich dachte..«

»Was dachtest du..« Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Kampfeswillen, fehlte Madison der gereizte Ton ihrer Stimme.

»Ich dachte, ich bin eine gute Dienerin. Ich wollte-«

»Ha, dass ich nicht lache.« Der Versuch sich zu erklären entflammte die Wut wieder und Madison schaffte es nun mit einem Ruck ihren Knöchel zu befreien. Gerade als sie sich die Untat der Dienerin an ihrem Knöchel ansehen wollte, ertönte die Elfenstimme abermals, diesmal lauter und fester als zuvor.

»Ich flehe Euch an, bitte ..« Diesmal griffen die schmutzigen Finger nach dem Kleidersaum. Sie bekam den blauen feinen Stoff zu fassen und zerrte mit jedem Schluchzen lauter. Ihr war alles egal. Die Maxime. Die Wut der Herrin. Der Mabari der ihr ins rechte Ohr knurrte. Sie würde alles ertragen und ertragen wollen mit einem Lächeln und Dankbarkeit, wenn sie nicht fort musste.

»Ich bin ab morgen dafür verantwortlich, dass hier alles seinen geregelten Lauf nimmt. Ich brauche keine Diener, die lieber denken, anstatt zu dienen.«  
Mit einem Stöhnen wurde der kostbare Stoff aus den Fingern gerettet. Überseht mit Flecken und Knitterfalten, erweckte dieser Anblick die Zornesfalte zwischen Madisons Brauen. Der Mund mit den schmalen Lippen verzog sich zu einem reißerischen Maul und bereitete eine Wuttirade vor, doch ein kläglicher Schrei ließ sie zusammenzucken.

»Bitte ich flehe Euch an. Ich werde eine gute Dienerin. Bitte schickt mich nicht fort. Ich werde nicht mehr denken. Ich werde mehr taugen. Ich werde eine bessere Dienerin sein. Bitte. Bitte nicht! Ich habe Angst! Ich will hier leben. Ich flehe Euch an.«

Die Worte prasselten auf Madison nieder. Es war ein Schwall und der hohe Ton in dem Nanael schrie, ließ Madisons Ohren schmerzen.  
»Genug«, schrie nun Madison lauter.  
»Denkst du, du kannst hier verhandeln? Denkst du, du kannst mich um etwas bitten?«  
Ihr Blick traf die Elfe, die vor ihren Füßen kauerte.  
Erbärmlich dachte Madison. Sie fühlte sich nur noch mehr darin berechtigt, dieses dumme Ding wegzuschicken. Sie besaß noch nicht mal genug stolz, um mit erhobenem Haupt davonzugehen. Nein, sie suhlte sich wie ein Schwein im Dreck und quiekte auch noch so.

Es war genug. Madison konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen, es widerte sie an, dass sie fast brechen musste.  
»Ich werde es ein letztes Mal sagen. Verlasse die Burg und komme nicht wieder.«  
»Nein ich-!«  
Doch schon bei dem Nein trat Madison vor, griff nachdem Leib auf dem Boden und zog sie hoch, wie zuvor.  
»Du wagst es, mir immer noch zu widersprechen?!«

Diesmal konnte es Nanael sehen. Wie der Arm sich weit nach hinten streckte, mit der Hand eine gerade Linie bildete und anspannte. Sie kniff die Augen zu, betetete, dass Sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenigstens musste sie sich dann nicht verabschieden müssen, wenn ihr Körper aus den Burgtoren hinausgeschmissen würde. Sie hätte den Gesichtern, die sie liebte und nur diese kannte, nicht quf Wiedersehen sagen müssen. Nicht ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten packen und erkennen müssen, aus wie wenig ihr Leben doch bestand.  
Es passierte nichts, doch sie wagte es nicht ihre Lider auch nur einen Spalt zuöffnen. Vielleicht brauchte sie diesmal mehr Vorbereitung, oder macht sie ihren Mabari scharf?

»Ich denke, die Angelegenheit wurde geklärt.«  
Es war nicht Madisons Stimme, die ertönte. Sie war männlich.  
Nun traute sich die Elfe auch zuschauen. Sie erblickte den jungen Herren. Seine Hand umschloss die der Herrin.

»Fergus«, empört und zugleich verwirrt, schaute Madison über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Bruder.

»Es ist genug Madison. Was auch immer passiert. Ich glaube die Zofe hat verstanden, was du sagen wolltest.«

Beim Erbauer! Was erlaubte er sich dabei, sie bei einer Lektion zu unterbrechen. Er untergrub ihre Autorität.  
»Gut.« Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und ohne Nanael auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, dieser war fest auf Fergus gerichtet, entließ sie sie aus dem Griff.

Nanael, die nicht wusste, wieso sie so ein Glück verdiente, schenkte Fergus ein gebrochenes Lächeln, während ihr Finger die Tränen von Wangen und Augen befreite. Fergus hingegen bedachte sie nicht mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er und sein Schwesterherz befanden sich in einem Duell der Blicke. Ihre Hand hatte er noch fest im Griff und machte keine Anstalten sie loszulassen.

Doch Madison war die Verliererin. Es brauchte einen stillen Moment und sie senkte ihren Blick seitlich ab und murmelte unverständlich Sachen vor sich hin.

»Du.« Fergus Blick traf die Elfe. »Bis zum Sonnenuntergang verlässt du die Burg.«

Das Entsetzen in dem Gesicht Nanaels schmerzte Fergus, so wusste er, dass er in ihr Hoffnungen aufkeimen ließ, wo keine da sein sollte. Er schickte die Elfe nicht fort, weil es seine Schwester wollte.  
Das würde ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen.  
Er schickte sie fort, um ihr zu helfen.  
Ab Morgen wäre sie der Gunst und Missgunst Madisons alleine ausgeliefert und er wusste, das Madison nachtragend war.  
Madison vergaß und verzieh nicht. Ihr Moralkompass kannte nur extreme und bei ihr auf Barmherzigkeit zu hoffen, war vergeblich wie die Warterei auf Regen an heißen Sommertagen.

Nanael wollte was sagen, doch entflieh ihr wieso oft nur ein Schluchzen, als sie dann der Blick der Geschwister traf, wusste sie es war vergeblich. Sie knickste gebrochen und ging. Das Weinen und Schluchzen war noch zu hören, als sie um die Ecke verschwand.

»Was stimmt mit dir nicht?« Nun ertönte Fergus Stimme laut und riss sie am Handgelenk zu sich. Madison, verstört von der brachialen Gewalt, die sie umriss, blickte ihn an. Erst voller Furcht, doch dann mit einem Lächeln.

»Oh bitte.. willst du dich mit Mutter und Vater in eine Reihe stellen? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das ich diese Frage höre.«

»Nein, ernsthaft. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe Bedienstete zurecht zu weisen, vor allem nicht durch Gewalt in der Öffentlichkeit. Beschwere dich bei der Hauswirtschafterin und sie übernimmt das«,, mit weit aus mehr Gnade, dachte Fergus weiter.

»Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, dich darum zu kümmern. Es ist meine Zofe. Meine Angelegenheit.«  
»Natürlich ist es meine Angelegenheit. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich bei jeder Kleinigkeit deinem Jähzorn ergibst. Irgendwann wird es den Falschen treffen und dann kann dich niemand retten.«

»Oh, und wer sollte das sein? Ich bezweifle, dass ich bald nach Denerim gehen werde, und dem König eine Kopfnuss verpasse. Also. Was sollte mir sonst passieren?«

»Ich weiß es nicht« Fergus seufzte und entließ sie aus dem Griff. Sein Blick wirkte besorgt und er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie waren schmal, so schmal das Fergus es kaum glauben konnte, das sie einen Kopf so voller Wut und Arroganz tragen konnten.  
»Pass einfach nur auf, in Gesicht du spuckst. Es könnte zu der Hand gehören, die dich erschlägt.«

»Fergus.« Sie verdrehte die Augen. Seine Besorgnis war erheiternd, doch unnötig. Es gab niemanden, der es wagen würde ihr etwas anzutun. Sie war eine Cousland. Jedes Urteil, welches sie sprach, war gerecht, und wenn sie befand, dass eine Elfe eine Züchtigung verdiente, so war es auch.

»‚Fergus‘ mich nicht. Versprich mir nur, dass du wenigstens einen Gedanken verschwendest, ob es sich lohnt, wütend zu werden, wenn es wieder geschehen sollte.«

Das ‚Ja‘ das über ihre Lippen ebbte war nicht glaubwürdig, doch Fergus ließ es darauf beruhen.  
Er war nicht hierher gekommen um sie zu belehren, sondern um sie einzusammeln.  
In der Zwischenzeit war schon ein Diener bei ihm erschienen und hatten ihn über die aktuelle Lage der Armee unterrichtet.  
Oriana hatte darauf bestanden mit der Familie noch einmal zum Tee zusammenzusitzen und das Letzte beisammen sein zu genießen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Fergus sie überreden konnte, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab, das sie sich umziehen musste. Zwar hatte die Elfe mit ihren Fingern ein paar Flecken hinterlassen, doch es war noch annehmbar. Er hatte schon Nachricht an seinen Vater schicken lassen durch den Boten, der auch den Marschbefehl an die gesamte Armee von Highever überbrachte. Madison gab irgendwann nach und ließ sich in Fergus Armen zum Teezimmer geleiten.

Der Nachmittag verlief zu schnell. Die Familienrunde war heiter und voll von Gelächter. Es wurde kein Wort darüber verloren, was kommen würde. Sie feierten den Moment gedankenlos.  
Oriana erzählte über den Tee, den alle lobten, den sie aus Antiva importieren lassen hatte. Oren erzählte in seiner kindlichen Naivität, wie ihn Madison beim Schwertunterricht einen Elf als Gegner besorgt hatte, der sich scheinbar nicht wehren konnte, als der Junge ihn mit dem Holzschwert bearbeitete.  
Madison erntete strenge Blicke von ihren Eltern, wie auch von Bruder und Schwägerin, aber niemand sagte was, da der Junge, trotz der Umstände, in guter Laune schien.

Das Vorhaben von Madison kam ebenso zu Gespräch.  
Mit rotem Kopf lauschte Madison ihrer Mutter, wie sie ihre Reise nach Amarathine ankündigte, mit dem Einverständnis von Landra und dem Grund.  
Oriana schien entzückt. Fergus und Bryce nicht überrascht. Eleanor genoss scheinbar die Verlegenheit ihrer Tochter und Oren verstand wie so oft nichts.

»Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt«, räusperte Bryce, der nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte. War er besorgt um den Howe Jungen oder um Madison? Oder wollte er sein kleines Mädchen einfach nicht gehen lassen?

»Die Gegenwart klopft schon an der Tür«, erwiderte Fergus als der Kopf eines Dieners, durch den Türspalt schob.  
Fergus und er nickten sich zu und er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Das Lächeln aus den Gesichtern verschwand. Die Stimmung lag schwer und träge über die Couslands und selbst das Klirren des Porzellans erstickte in der Stille.  
Es war das Zeichen gewesen, dass die Armee bereit war. Es war ein langer Marsch bis nach Ostagar und Fergus hatte nicht vor den Namen seiner Familie einen Knicks erleiden zu lassen, in dem er als einer der Letzten eintraf, wie Howe zum Beispiel.

Oriana, die zwischen Fergus und Oren saß, konnte sich ihr Schluchzen verkneifen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht traurig sein, wegen Oren, auch wenn es vielleicht der letzte Moment der Zweisamkeit mit ihrem Mann war.  
Fergus stand auf, schenkte seiner Frau eine Umarmung und flüsterte Zärtlichkeiten in ihr Ohr. Während Oren eine Ermahnung erhielt auf Mutter sowie seine Tante zuhören. Mehr auf seine Mutter natürlich, fehlte ihm noch das Madison ihm noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf setzte, wenn er fort war.

Oren und Madison waren ein Duo Infernale. Wenn man beide allein ließ, konnte man nicht wissen, was geschah. Oren folgte in seiner Naivität seiner Tante blind, während Madison, in der Begleitung von Oren in ihr kindliches Ich zurückfiel, was dazu führte, dass die Dienstschaft durch ihre Streiche noch mehr unter ihr litt.  
Als Fergus sich mit einer lockeren Floskel auch von seiner Mutter verabschiedete, ging er zu Madison, sein Vater gönnte er nur ein Nicken, er würde ihn bei den Toren verabschieden.

»Also Schwesterherz.« Auch wenn der Abschied von den anderen schwerfiel, so war der Abschied von Madison auf eine andereWweise schwer, sodass es ihm davor graute. Es war wie eine Herde bockiger Schafe in einem Stall voller Wölfe zurückzulassen. Wer jetzt was war, wusste er selber nicht.  
Ab morgen würde sie hier alleine sein. Highever ihr ergeben, er hoffte nur, dass ihre Vernunft aus dem Winterschlaf erwachen würde, damit weder sie noch Highever zu schaden kam. Er hatte Oriana gebeten ein Auge auf Madison zu werfen, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie es in der Abwesenheit von Mutter schaffen würde Madison zurück zu halten, wenn es nötig war.

»Wirst du ein gutes Mädchen sein? Du weißt, worüber wir noch geredet haben?«

»Ja-ah.« Madison schob die Unterlippe vor und schaute ihn aus glänzenden Augen an. So gut wie es ihr möglich war umarmte sie ihren Bruder.  
»Ich werde dich vermissen. Wage es nicht zu sterben, sonst hasse ich dich.«

Fergus schloss vorsichtig die Arme um sie. »Als ob du mich hassen könntest.«  
Die Umarmung der Geschwister löste sich auf, doch Fergus ließ sie nicht gehen. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände.  
»Pass auf dich auf. Pass auf Oriana, Oren und Mutter auf. Wenn Vater und ich wieder da sind, soll alles so sein wie heute.«

»Und du passt auf dich und Vater auf, ja?« Ihre Hand fuhr und wischte sich eine Träne hinfort, die trotz ihrer Tapferkeit ihren Weg in die Freiheit gefunden hatte. Für einen Moment bereute sie den Tag. Jetzt wo die Zeit verstrichen war, die sie mit Fergus verbringen könnte, statt sich mit der Dienerschaft herumzuschlagen und Rendon Howe den Hof zumachen.

»Ich liebe dich.« Mit den Worten hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verfiel selbst in Schweigsamkeit. Er blickte von Madison zu Oriana, dann zu Oren und schließlich zu seiner Mutter und fragte sich, wie viel dunkle Brut er erschlagen musste, um diese Gesichter wiederzusehen. Seine Angst um seiner Männlichkeit willen ließ ihn schnell der Raum verlassen, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen, sonst hätten sie einen Blick auf seine feuchten Augen erhascht.

»Ich werde die Armee und Fergus an den Toren verabschieden.« Bryce Worte durchschnitten die Stille und es graute ihm selbst vor dem morgigen Tag, wenn er sich verabschieden musste. Aber was sollte er dagegen tun. Es war ihre Pflicht, wenn der König rief, so hatten sie da zu sein, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte.

Die Frauen nickten nur stumm. Eleanor und Oriana hatten sich stumm wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und trank still ihren Tee. Auch Oren hatte es ihnen gleich getan, der die schlechte Stimmung nicht verstand. Es war ja nicht so, dass sein Vater für immer weg war, oder?  
Nur Madison stand noch mitten im Raum, der Blick fest auf die Tür genagelt, hatte sie die Arme gekreuzt und vergrub ihre Finger, tief im eigenen Fleisch.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen. Fergus Abreise lag Stunden zurück. Die Abenddämmerung war vorbei und die Dunkelheit hatte Einzug gehalten. Madison saß auf ihrem Bett, nur in einem seidenen Mantel, ein Geschenk Orianas aus Antiva, gekleidet.  
Sie weinte.  
Es war unfair, dachte sie.  
Was hatten Highevers Armeen in der Korcari-Wildnis zu suchen? Sollte der König doch sein Krieg führen, wie er wollte, aber Vater und Fergus nicht.

‚Wir sind Couslands. Wir tun, was getan werden muss‘, hatte ihr Vater gesagt, als sie ihn zuletzt angebettelt hatte, nicht auch noch zu gehen. Der Abschied von Fergus war schwer, ihren Vater gehen zu lassen würde danach noch schwieriger sein.

Sie war wütend auf ihn. Auch wenn ihr Protest etwas spät kam, sie hatte eben wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, hieß es nicht, dass ihr Vater sie so einfach abweisen konnte.  
Wieso sagte er nicht einfach ‚Nein‘.  
‚Nein, mein Leben und das meines Sohns ist mir wichtiger!‘

Es war ja nicht so, dass Orlais vor den Türen stand oder Tevinter. Es waren ein paar Monster da unten. Und? Da reichte doch die königliche Armee aus!  
Madison würde alles anders machen, ihr wäre ihre Familie wichtiger als diese veralteten Ideen von Loyalität. Jeder war sich doch eh selbst am Nächsten.

Am liebsten würde sie eine Kutsche nehmen, selber hinab in den Süden fahren und dem König erklären, das es wichtigere Dinge gab als einer angeblichen Verderbnis nachzujagen.  
Verderbnis. Pah, dass sie nicht lachte.  
Das wenige, was sie davon wusste, waren horrende Horden von Monstern, und wenn das der Fall wäre, hätten sie ja was hier im Norden gehört. Aber nichts, gar nichts. Selbst Rendon Howe war nicht überzeugt gewesen über diesen Schlachtzug.  
Jemand sollte dem König wirklich eine Kopfnuss verpassen, vielleicht würde er dann verstehen.  
Es klopfte und Madison wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
»Wer ist da?«, fragte sie vorsichtig.


	5. Anfang vom Ende

»Wer ist da?« Madison wiederholte ihre Worte, als keine Antwort folgte. Tölpel sprang vom Boden auf und lief zur Tür. Die feuchte Nase drückte sich unter dem Spalt hervor. Ihre Brauen erhoben sich in Erwartung seiner Reaktion. Ein freudiges Zucken des Stummels des Mabari gab Entwarnung.

»Ich bin‘s«, ertönte es leise.  
»Tritt herein.« Madison sprang von ihrem Bett auf, zog den Gurt ihres Mantels fester und schob Tölpel beiseite. Dieser sprang Roderick freudig an, als gerade mal seinen Kopf zwischen Rahmen und Tür schob.  
»Hey, mein Großer.« Roderick strich dem aufgeregten Tier über den Kopf, doch Zeit genug um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, blieb nicht.  
Ihre Finger griffen nach Tölpels Halsband und warfen ihn hinaus. Als Madison die Tür schloss, war noch ein Kratzen zu hören, welches sich aber in ein Winseln wandelte. Der dunkle Schatten, der unter demTürspalt zu sehen war, verriet ihr, dass sich ihr treuer Begleiter vor der Tür niedergelassen hatte.

»Keine Angst. Niemand hat mich gesehen.« Er war in zivil unterwegs. Einfache Kleidung. Er war nie ein Anhänger der Mode gewesen, egal was ihm Madison schenkte, sein Widerwille war immens gewesen.  
»Man kann nie sicher sein«, seufzte Madison, ihren Blick auf den Ritter gelegt. Sie beobachtete seine Bewegungen, die langsamer waren als sonst. Es war spät, wahrscheinlich war erst eben aufgewacht. Eine Runde Schlaf gönnte er sich immer, bevor die Nachtwache begann und natürlich der Besuch in ihrer Kammer. Das leise Knirschen von Holz ertönte. Roderick hatte sich aufs Bettende gesetzt, die Hände in den Nacken gelegt und streckte sich. Das Knacken verschlafener Gelenke ertönte.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen, die ihm schon die süßesten Sünden versprochen haben, während sie sich langsam auf seinen Schoß schob. Den einen Arm streckte sie über seinen Nacken, die Finger an der anderen fuhren liebkosend über seine Wangenknochen.  
»Hast du es mit?« Die Bewegungen, die ihre Worte begleiteten, ließ sein Herz rasen. Selbst nach all den Jahren war er nicht satt von ihnen.  
»Natürlich«, grinste er unter der Aufregung und umfasste mit der einen Hand ihre Hüften, schob sie dichter an sie ran. Er spürte ihre Wärme, roch ihren Geruch. Er lebte die Tage seines Daseins, immer für diesen Moment, wenn er ihr abends nah sein durfte. Er zauberte den Lederbeutel von heute Nachmittag hervor, der zuvor achtlos von ihr in den Dreck geworfen wurde.

Wie ein Kind hüpfte sie vor Aufregung auf seinem Schoß auf und ab.  
»Schnell, schnell!« sprach sie, während sie Augenzeuge wurde, wie er die Schnüre des Beutels löste und den Anhänger offenbarte.  
»Der Schmied hat eine neue Kette und einen neuen Verschluss dran gemacht. Sei nächstes Mal vorsichtiger.« Sein Blick, wie auch seine Worte, waren mahnend. Es war kein Aufwand bis zum Goldschmied in die Stadt und zurück zu reiten, doch es schmerzte ihn selber, als er sich an den Tag vor einer Woche erinnerte, wo sie ihm, aufgelöst in Tränen und Wut, von ihrem Malheur erzählte.

»Das war nicht meine Schuld«, protestierte sie, »ich hatte es vergessen abzulegen, bevor ich meine Rüstung angelegt hatte und als ich sie wieder auszog, blieb es irgendwo hängen.«  
Es war in der Tat traurig gewesen. Diese Kette, so einfach sie schien, war ihr liebstes Stück. Es war nicht nur Schmuck. Es war eine Erinnerung. Ein Punkt in ihrem Leben, der ihr wichtig war.

»Madison?« Rodericks Stimme riss sie aus der Vergangenheit. In der einen Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit hatte sie sich in einer Erinnerung verloren. Sie war schön, doch trübt die Vergänglichkeit dieses Moments die Freude.  
»Denkst du an damals?«  
Sie nickte.  
Seine Faust schloss sich wieder um die Kette und verschwand in der Hosentasche. »Du wirst es niemals vergessen oder?«  
»Wie könnte ich es vergessen? Unser erstes Abenteuer als Piraten..«  
Ein kurzer Moment, die Blicke trafen sich, Madison strich mit dem Finger die Umrandung seines Gesichtes entlang. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sie gerettet hatte. Der Bote eines Versprechens, das Nichts unmöglich war, selbst wenn alles dagegen sprach.  
»Und noch viele weitere folgten..«  
»Zum Leidwesen meiner Eltern. Damals konnte man tun und lassen, was man wollte..«  
»Als ob du heute anders wärst..«  
Sie lächelte schwach. Ihre Finger strichen ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht, hinter sein Ohr, nur um dann auf die freigelegte Stelle einen Kuss zu setzen. Dieser Kuss, der Moment als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte, ließ seine Kehle trocken werden und für einen Moment vergaß er seinen guten Vorsatz. Heute war keiner der unzähligen vergangenen Abende, dafür musste er sich zusammenreißen, auch wenn es ihm und vor allem seinen Lenden schwerfiel. Sein Räuspern zerstörte den Augenblick, der die Temperatur im Raum erhitzt hatte. Fast schon brüderlich zog er ihren Mantel, unter dem verwirrten Blick Madisons, zu und verdeckte ihre Brust und ihr Geschlecht. Er musste sich ja nicht noch selber quälen.  
»Du warst ziemlich hart zu mir heute Mittag«, bekundete er verletzt, während er weiter an dem Stoff zerrte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, wo er sich mal wünschte, dass sie mehr anhatte? Er sicher nicht.  
»Oh, du weißt, ich kann dich nicht anders behandeln.« Diesmal küsste sie ihn auf die Nase.  
Großartig, dachte Madison, war er noch beleidigt wegen des Zwischenfalls am Mittag? Das konnte er doch sein, aber bitte nach dem Sex!  
»Bei mir würde das auffallen«, versuchte sie ihn milde zu stimmen und küsste ihn abermals.  
Ihre Geste war zufriedenstellend, ihre Worte nicht. Vielleicht fürchtete sie eine Ablehnung ihrer Eltern? Aber er bezweifelte, dass das ein Hindernis für Madison wäre. Doch er vertraute ihr, weil er sie liebte. Sie würde ihre Gründe haben, dennoch hegte er Zweifel angesichts der heutigen Geschehnisse.  
»Wie geht es dir?«  
Es war Besorgnis, die seine Hand führte, als er ihr Kinn umfasste und ihr Antlitz mit der wunderschönen großen Nase zu sich drehte. Der Anblick dieses Gesichts, in ihrer einsamen Zweisamkeit, war der Moment, wo er ihr alles verzieh.  
Ihre selbstgerechte Art, ihren Jähzorn, ihre Arroganz, all das schien verschwunden, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Es war wie ein Geheimnis, das nur er kannte. Es war ein Geschenk, nur für ihn. Dennoch fragte er sich, den Blick in ihre blauen Augen gerichtet, dort, wo er immer noch das junge Mädchen sah, was nicht diese Eigenarten besaß, ob er nicht daran schuld war, dass sie war, wie sie war. Es gab eine Zeit, in der kein Wirbelsturm an Emotionen in ihr herrschte, ihr Lächeln nie getrübt wurde und keine Wut ihr Gesicht verzerrte. Es war absurd. Er wusste, dass er nicht so viel Macht über sie besaß, aber vielleicht hätte er sie in Kindheit wie in Jugend, nicht beschützen sollen, wie Fergus, der jeden in die Flucht schlug, die Madison auch nur ansatzweise betrübten. Hatten die beiden Jungen sie zu sehr beschützt, dass sie irgendwann die Angst vor den eigenen Konsequenzen ihres Handels verlor? Was war denn schon Verantwortung, ohne die Pflicht sich seiner eigenen Taten zu stellen?

Madisons Hände stockten, die auf einem Kreuzzug waren, diesen jungen Mann, der auf ihrem Bett war, zu entkleiden, doch die Frage nach ihrem Befinden, weckte die verdrängten Erinnerungen an Fergus wieder wach.  
»Annehmbar. Es war schwer Fergus gehen zu sehen..« Die Hände sanken so schnell wieder herab, wie sie an seiner Brust empor gewandert waren, nur um dann in ihren Schoß zu fallen.  
Es war abzusehen, dass die Abreise Fergus sie mitnahm. Doch sie hielt sich besser als erwartet. Roderick dachte, er träfe ein in Selbstmitleid versunken Abbild von Madison, doch seine Befürchtung schien sich nicht zu bewahrheiten. Sie war gut darin sich zu verstellen, noch besser darin zu verdrängen. Er wusste, dass er damit eine Wunde wieder aufbrach, aber er war einer der wenigen, außer ihrer Familie, die in diesem Fall genauso betroffen war, mit dem sie reden konnte.  
Die Kuppen seiner Finger stoppten eine einzelne Träne, bevor sie die Wange überquerte und am Kinn hinab laufen konnte.  
Seine Geste wurde mit einem Heben der Mundwinkel gedankt.  
Sie wollte nicht traurig sein. Nicht jetzt. Sie hatte den Abend damit verbracht, sich dem Kopf mit Wenn und Vielleichts müde zu laufen. Jetzt wollte sie glücklich sein.  
»Das dachte ich mir. Aber Fergus ist ein guter Kämpfer, ihm wird nichts geschehen..«  
»Ich hoffe es..« Die Tränen stiegen ihr, trotz all der Gegenwehr, die sie aufbrachte, wieder in die Augen.  
»Es war so hart, Roderick. Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Ich konnte nichts tun.. Ich habe nichts getan! Ich wusste seit Tagen, dass die Abreise heute sein würde.. aber ich war so beschäftigt ..« Rodericks Blick folgte ihr wie gebannt, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust drückte und ihr Gesicht unter dem Wirrwarr von rotem Haar verschwand.  
»Shh, es gab nichts, was du tun könntest. Selbst du hast deine Grenzen.« Mit jedem Streichen über ihr Haupt, fiel es ihr immer schwerer die Trauer in sich zu behalten und mit jeder Berührung seiner Hand, entfloh ein Schluchzen.  
»Aber wenn ich mehr versucht hätte? Mehr mit Vater geredet. Ihn überzeugt ..statt..«  
»Statt..?« Roderick legte den Kopf seitlich und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen.  
»Nichts..« Sie löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen hinfort.  
»Vorbei.« Das Lächeln brach immer wieder unter dem Beben ihrer Lippen zusammen. »Es ist in der Vergangenheit. Ich kann es nicht ändern.«  
Rote Strähnen peitschten durch die Luft, als sich der Kopf nach links drehte und dann nach rechts. Beide Hände pressten sich gegen ihr Gesicht, versuchten die Traurigkeit aus ihrem Antlitz zu wischen und es klappte.  
Wie ein junges Rehkitz sprang sie von seinem Schoß, atmete tief durch um wenigstens etwas wie Selbstkontrolle wiederzuerlangen. Sie nahm die beiden Bänder ihres Mantels in die Hand und schleuderte das eine Ende langsam. Ein aufregendes Augenbrauenwackeln traf Roderick, als er ihren unvollendeten Satz eigentlich hinterfragen wollte. Aber alles, was er tun konnte, war ihr stumm zu zuschauen, wie sie ihren Mantel langsam wieder öffnete.  
»Lass mich daran nicht mehr denken. Ich will nicht traurig sein..« Sie trat an ihn heran, strich ihm über die Wange und startete den Versuch ihm einen Kuss zu geben.  
Die Versuchung war groß und der Gedanke an das unangenehme Gespräch, was er führen wollte, was er eigentlich schon vor Jahren hätte machen sollen, machte die Entscheidung umso leichter. Was machten schon ein paar Stündchen aus, bei all der Zeit, die er sich gelassen hatte?  
Gerade als er sich erhob, dabei seinem Schweinhund von der Leine lassend, blickt er in ihre blauen Augen und streifte ihre wunderschöne Nase, kam ihm Madison schon entgegen und drückte sich auf ihren Fußballen hoch und spitze die Lippen.

Doch er machte keine Anstalten ihr entgegen zukommen.  
»Was ist los? Ist Klein-Rory nicht bereit?« Verwirrt von seiner Reglosigkeit stockte sie selber. Was war los, dachte diese, er war sonst nicht so zurückhaltend. Mit einem Lachen übertönte sie sein Schweigen und zerrte an seinen Beinkleidern.  
»Ach komm..« Madison ging langsam in die Knie, fest davon entschlossen, den Stoff der Hose gen Boden zu ziehen.  
»Nein.«  
Der Leidenschaft in Madison wurde nicht nur durch das ‚Nein‘ Einhalt geboten, auch die Hände Rodericks, die sich um ihre Handgelenke klammerten und sie wieder hochzogen, taten ihren Beitrag dazu.  
»Wir müssen reden.« Rodericks Blick wich ihr aus, worauf Madison ahnte, dass etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde. Was sie nicht sah, war sein innerer Kampf vor allem gegen seinen Schweinehund, der der Gelegenheit nach einem Schäferstündchen nachwinselte.  
»Du machst kein Spaß Rory. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Deine Nachtwache beginnt bald und ich muss morgen früh raus Vater verabschieden«, seufzte sie enttäuscht und schüttelte seine Hände fort.  
»Diesmal nimmst du dir die Zeit.« Ihre Hände waren nicht lange allein. Seine Finger umfassten nun ihren Handrücken und strichen sanft darüber. »Bitte.«  
Wenn es sein muss, murrte Madison innerlich und schüttelte den Versuch der Zärtlichkeit weg. Ein finsterer Blick galt Roderick, als sie an ihm vorbei trat, um sich aufs Bettende zusetzen.  
»Rede« Sie machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. »Aber schnell.«  
Ihr Bein schwang sich über das Knie und sie begann ihre Fingernägel zu inspizieren.  
Sie wollte Sex und nicht reden. Roderick war ein verwunderlicher Mann, vielleicht der Grund, wieso sie sich schon seit Jahren Nacht für Nacht trafen und sie nie satt von ihm wurde. Dennoch war das kaum der beste Zeitpunkt für so was, sah er nicht, wie sie sich verzehrte?

Roderick hockte sich vor ihr hin, schob seine warmen Hände auf ihre Knie. Ihre gespieltes Desinteresse ignorierte er, kannte er doch schon all ihre Tricks und sich jetzt vom Weg abbringen lassen hatte er nicht im Sinn.  
»Ich glaube keinem Tratsch, deswegen wollte ich dich zuerst fragen. Ist es wahr?«  
»Was?« Roderick sah nur, wie das Blau ihrer Augen Kreise zog und lächelte. Madison liebte normalerweise Gerüchte, nur nicht die, wo sie im Mittelpunkt stand. Durch ein zaghaften Griff an ihrem Kinn drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und fing ihren Blick an. Er wollte die Antwort nicht nur hören, sondern auch lesen, in ihren Augen.  
»Howes Sohn?«  
»Von wem hast du das gehört?« Seinen Blick nun erwidernd, lupfte sie eine Braue.  
»Die Wachen im Saal.«  
»Ernsthaft sollten unsere Soldaten nicht Besseres zu tun haben als Waschweiber zu spielen? Ich sollte es Vater melden. Ach was, ich nehme das morgen selber in die Hand, sag mir deren Namen.«  
»Madison«, sagte Roderick. Die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Stimme erinnerte Madison an ihren Vater. Abermals verdrehten sie ihre Augen. »Was?«  
»Ist es wahr?«  
Warum wollte er das wissen? Es war nicht so, dass sie es ihm verheimlichen wollte. Sie wollte wenigstens warten, bis sich die Familien zusammengesetzt hatten, und würde diese Zeit nutzen, um Roderick lieblich ins Ohr zuflüstern.  
Noch bevor ihr Kinn seine wippende Bewegung abgeschlossen hatte, warf Roderick die Arme hoch und stand auf.  
»Wie kannst du nur?« Die Stimme war laut und wäre noch im Flur zu hören gewesen.  
»Wie kann ich nur was?« Madison schien immer noch gelassen und warf nun das andere Bein übereinander.  
»Mich so hintergehen..!«  
Diese Theatralik in seiner Geste ließ sie fast auflachen. »Was denkst du, was ich bin? Bösartig? Natürlich habe ich an dich gedacht, du kommst als Mitgift mit nach Amarathine. Du bist meine persönliche Leibgarde.«  
Hatte Roderick gerade richtig gehört? Eine Mitgift? Er? »Und dann was?«  
»Alles wie gehabt? Ich meine, es ist doch in Ordnung, wie es ist.« Ein Schulterzucken war alles, was er bekam, von jener Frau, die er liebte.  
»Ist es nicht.«  
»Was ist nicht in Ordnung? Roderick .. Du? Dachtest du es gibt eine Möglichkeit, das wir beide?«  
Sie lachte.  
Laut.  
Er fühlte sich gekränkt.  
»Nein. Nein, nimm es mir nicht übel. Aber wie kannst du nur so denken?« Hatte Roderick getrunken? Oder war es ihre Schuld? Hatte sie falsche Signale an ihn gesendet? Doch selbst wenn, sein gesunder Menschenverstand, den er scheinbar nicht besaß, hätte sich einschalten sollen, bevor er sich in so eine abstruse Idee verrannte.

»Weil du mir sagtest, du liebst mich. Das hast du gesagt und ich habe es dir immer wieder gesagt. Du hast mich drum gebeten es heimlich zu halten, bis die Zeit kommt. Meintest du das damit? Meinen Mund zu halten, bis du einen geeigneten Ehemann zu findest, damit du mich wie eine billige Mätresse mitschleppen kannst?«

»Natürlich.«  
Es stimmte alles was er sagte. Sie liebte ihn, oder sie dachte, dass es etwas in der Art war. Roderick war ihr Erster und einziger gewesen, sie verspürte nie den Drang andere Abenteuer zu erleben, auch wenn sie Angebote bekam. Ob es jetzt an mangelnden attraktiven Alternativen mangelte oder Roderick doch besonders war, wusste sie nicht.  
Aber neben ihrer Familie, war er der Einzige, dessen Anwesenheit sie lange ertragen konnte, ohne einen Ausraster nach dem anderen zu bekommen. Das zählte für sie. Sie wollte ihn in ihrem Leben behalten, nur nicht ihr Leben um ihn herum zentrieren. Liebe war schön, die Geborgenheit, die sie ihm gab unersetzlich, doch es war einfach nicht genug.  
»Beim Erbauer Madison!«  
»Was erwartest du von mir Roderick? Dass ich dich heirate und dann in das Bannorn deines Vaters ziehe, um mit dir und deinen unzähligen Geschwistern auf einem Bauernhof zu leben? Was soll ich als Nächstes tun? Ferkel auf die Welt bringen?«  
»Das ist nicht wahr Madison. Wir könnten ein gutes Leben haben, wenn du nicht..«  
»Wenn ich nicht was?«  
»Madison. Ich beschwöre dich beim Erbauer und bei Andraste.« Er sank vor ihr auf die Knie, fummelte in seiner Hose und zog einen Ring aus der Hose. »Heirate mich und wirf deine Bedenken hinfort. Ich mache dich glücklich. Du wirst keine Burg haben, keine Stadt zum Regieren. Kein Gold. Keine teuren Kleider. Aber du wirst jemanden haben, der dich liebt. Ich liebe dich Madison und nur der Erbauer weiß wieso. Ich werde bis ans Ende deiner Tage mein bestes tun, um dich glücklich zu machen«  
»Nein, Roderick einfach nur nein. Du bist zu romantisch ..aber dein Bestes ist nicht genug. Es ist die Wahrheit«, sagte sie kühl. Warum musste er das alles verkomplizieren?  
»Jetzt pack den Ring weg und alles ist wie immer. Wir haben Sex. Ich heirate Thomas Howe nächstes Jahr und du wirst mit mir kommen. Es ist die beste Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Niemand wird es erfahren und wir werden alle glücklich.«  
»Ich will aber, das es jeder erfährt.«  
»Was?«  
»Ich will das jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst.«  
»Das ist nicht möglich Roderick. Du bist nicht gut genug-«  
»Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt, oder?«  
»Bist du taub? Oder gar blind? Schau dich an Roderick. Du bist ein Ritter, dein größtes Glück besteht auf dem Sterbebett zu sagen, dass dein Herr nicht vom Pferd fiel und sich das Genick brach.« Seit wann hatte er denn einen Hang zum Rumheulen? Sie war enttäuscht und wütend. Mimosen machten Madison rasend und er war gerade eine. »Und jetzt schau mich an. Ich bin eine Cousland. Ich habe Möglichkeiten, die deinen Horizont übersteigen. Es ist meine Pflicht, das Beste aus meinem Leben zu machen. Wenn mein Vater etwas ambitionierter gewesen wäre, hätte er König sein können. Aber war er nicht, solch ein Fehler will ich nicht machen. Ich bin mehr als du sein könntest und du willst mich runterziehen, obwohl du sagst, du liebst mich? Jeder denkt er weiß, was am besten für mich ist, aber ich weiß es. Nur ich.« Wollte er sich unbedingt mit ihren Eltern und Fergus in eine Reihe stellen? Wieso war jeder darauf erpicht ihr Verhalten und ihre Gedanken zu verbieten? Vertraute ihr denn niemand? Madison war kein Kind mehr.

»Was denkst du? Das ich dein Schlechtes will?« Ungläubig hatte er ihrer kleinen Rede gelauscht. Sie reden lassen, obwohl er dem Reflex unterdrücken musste ihr Vernunft einzuprügeln, sodass seine Worte gefasst und angespannt klangen.  
»Natürlich, sonst würdest du erkennen, was für eine Chance die Howe Vermählung für mich wäre.« Seine Starrköpfigkeit drehte ihr den Magen um.  
»Das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten.«  
»Dann sei wie die anderen und gönn‘s mir nicht.« Ihre Hand schlug in die leere Luft.« Du bist nicht der Erste und wirst nicht der Letzte sein, der mich in der Starre die meines Lebens festhalten will.« Die roten Haare peitschen ihr gegen die blasse Haut, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite lege. Ihren Blick auf die graue Tagesdecke heftend. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres in diesem Moment gab, begann sie Falten aus dem Stoff mit ihrer Hand zu glätten. »Du enttäuscht mich Rory. Ich dachte, wir hätten was besonders, aber am Ende bist du nicht anders als alle anderen.«  
»Ich? Ich enttäusche dich? Wie blind kannst du sein Madison? Ich gebe dir mein Herz und du zerquetscht es vor meinen Augen ..und dann soll ich mich entschuldigen? Was ist aus dir geworden? Bin ich etwa der Blinde?« Roderick fasst sich in das Haar; raufte die Strähnen durch, in der Hoffnung so seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was geschah hier nur? Nein, die Frage war was geschah hier nicht und das war seine Zukunft.

»Ich verstehe nicht was du sagst Roderick. Ich verstehe nicht mal, was wir hier machen. Es hätte so ein schöner Abend sein können. Ich hatte einen schweren Tag. Mein Bruder zog in den Krieg und mein Vater folgt morgen, die schwarzen Wolken waren nicht mal verzogen und da beschwörst du ein Gewitter auf.. Macht es dir Spaß alles kaputtzumachen? Genießt du es mich unglücklich zu sehen? Ich hoffe, du erfreust dich an meiner verdammten schlechten Laune. Du hast es geschafft. Verschwinde Roderick. Ich habe andere Menschen in meinem Leben, die mich glücklicher machen.«  
Roderick baute sich vor ihr auf.  
»Andere Menschen? Madison, du hast niemanden außer mich und deiner Familie! Wieso stößt du nun auch mich fort?« Er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie hoch. Er kam ihr so dicht das sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.  
»Nicht weil sie dich mögen und weil dein Wohl ihnen Wichtiges ist. Nein! Sie haben verdammt noch mal Angst vor dir, weil du ein Miststück bist.« Madison spürte, wie ihr Spucke ins Gesicht flog.  
»Da. Ich habe es gesagt. Du bist ein verwöhntes Miststück Madison, die ein besseres Leben hat, als sie es verdient.«  
»Wer denkst du, wer du bist, dass du so mit mir reden kannst?«  
Es half kein Zerren und Jammern. Sie konnte sich aus seinem Griff nicht befreien. Mit dem Arm hoch oben in der Luft sah sie sich gezwungen, ihm ins Gesicht zuschauen und das, was sie sah, war nur blanke Wut. Ein klammes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust bereit. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so erbost gesehen, geschweige denn rabiat.  
»Wer ich bin? Wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der nicht durchs Blut an dich gebunden ist und dich verehrt. Nicht weil ich es muss, sondern weil ich es will!«  
Seine Worte trafen sie hart, doch statt Einsicht zeigte sich ihr Sturkopf. »Dann weißt du ja jetzt, was du nicht mehr kannst!«, bellte sie in ihrer Furore der Wut. Mit Mühe und Not balancierte Roderick sie aus, um keine Schläge von ihr abzubekommen. »  
Du wirst nie wieder ein Fuß in mein Zimmer setzen. Da dachte ich, ich tue dir ein Gefallen. Großartig, geschieht mir recht, einmal nicht nur an mich zu denken!«

»Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich meinen Beitrag dazu geleistet habe, dass du so verkommen bist. Aber nun ist Schluss. Der Erbauer weiß, wie ich mich so lange selber belügen konnte. Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich gehofft, gehofft, dass deine warme Seite, die ich selten sah, einfach nur versteckt unter dem Sumpf deines Egos war..« Hatte er seine Zukunft nur aus Sand gebaut? Wie konnte sie nur so grausam sein? »Aber nun denke ich einfach, dass du in diesen Momenten einfach vergessen hast, dass du ein Miststück bist. Ich bin raus und ich hoffe, du findest, was du suchst bei deinem Howe. Danke, dass du mich erlöst hast.«  
Die Kette traf sie mitten im Gesicht. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hörte sie nur ein Knall von Holz, das auf Holz traf.  
Madison, perplex von dem Wutausbruch, warf die Kette, nachdem sie sie von der Nase geangelt hatte, gegen die Tür.  
»Du Bastard«, schrie sie, ihr war es gleich, ob sie jemand hörte.  
Alles war ihr egal, was erlaubte er sich auch?  
Madison warf sich in die Kissen. Unbefriedigt und wütend fand sie keine Ruhe im Schlaf, der nach nur ein paar Stunden enden sollte.

Es war wieder ein Klopfen, das sie aus dem Schlaf riss. Roderick, dachte sie, benebelt von einem verflogenen Traum.  
»Komm rein. Ich verzeihe dir..«, gähnte sie laut und begann sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Wenigstens fiel der Sex nicht aus, dachte sie. Bevor das weiße Seidenstück den Boden berührte und sie nur noch in ihrer langen Unterhose zurückließ, hörte sie es.  
Rufe.  
War die Howe Armee in der Nacht eingetroffen? Sie hörte genauer hin. Es waren Schreie aus Wut und Schmerz. Todesschreie.  
Sie verstand nicht. War eine Feier unten außer Kontrolle geraten? Prügelten sich die Soldaten?  
Noch ehe Madison zum Fenster eilen konnte, sprang die Tür auf. Statt Roderick betrat ein Fremder in voller Rüstung ihr Zimmer.  
In der einen Hand das Schwert in der anderen Hand der Schild, der deutlich den Bären der Howes zeigte.


	6. Schutz

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stillstand. Weder der Soldat noch Madison rührten sich ob der bizarren Situation. Sei es für Madison, das ein Fremder in voller Kampfausrüstung in ihrem Zimmer stand, oder für den Soldaten, der nach dem Zimmer mit der alten Frau und dem jungen Mann, der Anblick eines halb nackten jungen Dinges eine willkommene Abwechslung war.  
Das Zerbersten einer Holztür drang aus dem Fenster an ihr Ohr heran, gefolgt von Schreien und dem kalten Geräusch von Stahl, das aufeinandertraf. Es war wie ein Weckruf für ihre gelähmten Muskeln. Als ob sie ihren Sinnen nicht traute, rieb sie sich mit der Hand über die Lider, wischte den letzten Sand hinfort. Als sie bemerkt das dies zwar für den Schlaf funktioniert hatte, aber nicht für den Soldaten, formten ihre Lippen ein großes O, doch außer einem scharfen Atemzug ertönte nichts.  
Der Soldat, der sich nur mit einem Grinsen beschmückte, rief über seine Schultern hinaus in den Flur, was er vorgefunden hatte. Besonders das Wort ‚Titten‘ betonte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Schmerz in seiner Stimme, das Madison das Würgen bekam. Verzweifelt hob Madison die Hände vor die Brust und kreuzte ihre Arme dagegen.  
»Wachen! Wachen!« Ihre Rufe gingen unter im Lachen des Soldaten.  
»Ich mag widerspenstige Dinger. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie mir tot oder lebendig lieber sind.«  
»Das wagt ihr nicht!« Es war ein Kampfschrei, der aus ihrer Kehle entfloh, doch der Soldat blieb davon ungerührt. Sie stürmte zum Fenster, ihre Nacktheit war für sie nicht mehr von Bedeutung, sodass sie sich barbusig aus dem Fenster hielt und einen weiteren Hilferuf in die Nacht entließ.  
Doch ihre Stimme erstickte, wie so oft an diesem Tag. Die Burg brannte, die sonst zu dieser Zeit friedlich schlief. Die Gassen waren bevölkert von Tod und Kampf. Leichen, ihre Wachen, lagen zerstreut auf den Wegen. Die Wenigen, die noch lebten, kämpften mit ihren letzten Reserven. Es war ein Alptraum.  
Das war alles so falsch. So sollte das nicht sein. So durfte es nicht sein, durchfuhr es ihre Gedanken. Ehe sie sich der Ausmaße im Ganzen bewusst wurde, hörte sie das Scheppern des Schildes, das auf den Steinboden fiel. Bevor Madison sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches umhören konnte, riss sie etwas nach hinten. Kalter Stahl bohrte sich in ihre Kopfhaut und hinterließ stechende Schmerzen, als sich die Hand des Soldaten in ihr Haar vergriff und sie wieder zu sich zog.  
»Hör auf zu weinen«, quittierte er ihr Schluchzen und das Fuchteln ihrer Hände, die sich bei dem Versuch sich zu befreien an dem Metall seiner Handschuhe aufrissen. Je mehr sie gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte, desto fester zerrte er an ihrem Schopf. Haare lösten sich unter betäubendem Schmerz von der Haut und ließen sie nur noch heftiger zappeln.  
Erst als sie sah wie nun auch seine andere Hand, die mit dem Schwert, sich in das Handgemenge einmischen wollte, lösten sich ihre Hände von ihrem Kopf.  
Ihr Instinkt, ein gezielter Griff und die Überforderung des Soldaten, Schwert und eine Frau gleichzeitig zu führen ließ sie die Klinge, mit einem tiefen Schnitt in ihrem Arm als Andenken, abwehren.  
Für den Plattenstiefel, der darauf folgte, war sie noch zu sehr von dem neuen Schmerz abgelenkt, als das sie reagieren konnte. Dieser vergrub sich tief in ihrer Hüfte und stieß sie an die Wand neben dem Fenster. Betäubt von all dem Schmerz, wusste sie nicht, was sie als erstes Bejammern sollte. Ihr Gleichgewicht verabschiedete sich und auf der Suche nach Halt fiel sie gegen den Tisch, doch im falschen Winkel. Beim Versuch sich an dem Möbelstück festzuhalten, riss sie es mit ihrem Gewicht herunter, mitsamt des Spiegels.  
Es schepperte abermals laut im Zimmer und tausende Spiegelscherben waren unter dem Tisch, unter dem ebenso Madison lag, wie auch herum verteilt.  
Ein leises Wimmern kroch unter dem Tisch hervor. Das Möbelstück wackelte unter dem Versuch ihren Kopf zu drehen oder überhaupt eine Bewegung zu tun, die nicht schmerzte.  
Der Knochen in ihrer Hüfte drohte mit stechendem Schmerz herauszuspringen. Ihre Haut am Schopf pochte vor Überreizung und ihr verletzter Arm wollte nicht mehr aufhören zu zittern. Jede Bewegung schien ihr wie eine Qual.  
Tränen flossen zuhauf über ihr Gesicht und beraubten sie ihrer Sicht. Sie wollte nur noch liegen bleiben, alles andere strengte sie an. Es sollte nur noch schnell vorbei sein.  
Der Tisch über ihr flog hinfort, als ob der Soldat ihr Gebet erhört hatte. Das Grunzen des Mannes, das ihm über die Lippen kam, als er das halb nackte Weibsbild erblickte, wie sie sich in ihrem eigenen Blut rekelte, erfüllte den Raum. Das sollte eine Adelige sein? Beim Sterben sahen doch alle Menschen erbärmlich aus.  
Der kleine Teil an Selbstachtung, der noch in ihr lebte, spornte sie in einem Verzweiflungsakt zu einem letzten Fluchtversuch an. Der Funke ihres Kampfeswillens reichte aus, um die Muskeln ihrer Arme anzuspannen, um sich zu erheben. Glasscherben bohrten sich in ihre Handflächen als Belohnung für ihre Unbeugsamkeit. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel sie wieder bauchseitig auf den Boden. Ein verzweifeltes Jauchzen entfloh ihr. Das Lachen des Soldaten ließ sie erschaudern. Ihre Feigheit gebot ihr nicht einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu werfen, aus Angst, dem tödlichen Schlag direkt entgegen zu sehen. Stattdessen tat sie das, was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie kroch um ihr Leben, kleine Scherben rissen feine Linien in ihren Bauch hinein, während sie sich über den Boden schob, doch sie wollte nicht aufhören. Sie wollte wieder zum Fenster. Wieder ein Hilferuf. Diesmal würde jemand kommen, da war sie sich sicher.  
Eine Handlänge von der Wand entfernt, kam Madisons Flucht zum jähen Ende. Die allzu bekannte Berührung von kaltem Stahl hielt Madison auf. Der Soldat, der ihren kläglichen Versuch amüsiert beobachtet hatte, trat auf ihr Fußgelenk und ließ Madison mit jedem bisschen weiterem Gewicht, das er auf seinen Fuß legte, schreien, und er tat es langsam.

»Es war unterhaltsam, solange es gedauert hat«, seufzte er. Doch auch er wusste, dass die Zeit zum Spielen vorbei war und um mit ihr seinen Spaß zu haben, brauchte er sie nicht lebendig. Auch wenn er widerspenstige Dinger mochte, der Abend war schon anstrengend genug gewesen. Er wog den Schwertgriff in seiner Hand ab, ehe er die Spitze des Schwerts gen Madisons Rücken drehte, die sich unter seinem Tritt windete. Er fuhr mit dem Stahl langsam, ohne ihre Haut zu verletzten, was nun auch nichts mehr ausmachen würde, ihr Rückgrat entlang bis zu dem Anfang ihres Hinterns. Schließlich streckte er den Ellenbogen der schwertführenden Hand, weit hinter seinen Rücken, mit der Absicht es ihr ins Genick zu rammen.  
Madison, ohnmächtig und überfordert in der Situation, kreuzte die Arme hilflos vor dem Kopf. Doch der Schlag blieb aus, ebenso ihr eigener Schrei, dafür schrie der Soldat umso lauter. Sie riss die Augen wieder auf, als der Schmerz ihres Fußgelenks nachließ, und erkannte ihren Retter.  
Tölpel!  
Der gute Mabari hatte sich, wie beigebracht, in den Schwertarm des Angreifers verbissen und zwang ihn mit der Kraft seiner Kiefer auf den Rücken, nur um dann seine Zähne in den Hals des Angreifers zu bohren. Immer fester biss er rein, je lauter das Gurgeln wurde, desto mehr zerrte er. Sein massiger Kopf ruhte erst, als er den Kehlkopf des Mannes aus dem Halse riss, wie ein großes Stückfleisch aus einer Festtagsgans.  
Der blutige Fleischklumpen fiel dumpf aus dem Maul zu Boden, als sich der Mabari seiner Herrin näherte. Unter langsamen Bewegungen richtete sich Madison wieder auf, begrüßt wurde sie durch die nasse Zunge des Mabaris, der ihren Arm sauber zu lecken begann. Sie lächelte schwach, brach dann aber in einem Schluchzen zusammen und umfasste den weichen Kopf des Mabaris und drückte ihn an ihre nackte Brust. Ihre Hand strich mit jedem Schluchzen über sein Fell. Ihre Finger ertasteten Unebenheiten, Nässe und Krusten im haarigen Gestrüpp des Tieres.  
Tölpel sah mitgenommen aus. Überseht von Blut, das meiste schien nicht seins zu sein, und einige Wunden erzählten Madison auch ohne Worte, das er ihr nicht nur diesen Angreifer vom Hals gehalten hatte.  
Tränen rannen ihr am Kinn entlang, als sie den Hund fest an sich drückte. Noch nie war sie froh gewesen ihn zu sehen, doch die Freude hielt nicht lange.  
»Mutter!« Ein Geistesblitz lüftete den Nebel in ihren Gedanken, der nur von Überleben gefüllt war, und erhob sich trotz der Schmerzen und humpelte in Begleitung Tölpels aus dem Raum. Vorher nahm sie dem Toten Schwert und Schild ab. Er hatte kein Bedarf mehr dafür.

Was sie im Flur sah, jener, der sonst ein angenehmer Platz für spontane Familiengespräche war, war übersät mit Leichen.  
Soldaten. Howes und Couslands.  
Sie hielt sich an Tölpel; um nicht zu fallen und dann sah sie das ganze Blut. Es sickerte in die Steine hinein und garantierte unsichere Rutschpartien. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, um über den ruinierten Boden nachzudenken - ihre Mutter!  
Ihr Blick wanderte nach links und wie nicht gewünscht, standen zwei Soldaten an der Tür, an der sie und Fergus so oft gestanden hatten und um Asyl gebeten hatten, wenn die Zweisamkeit der Geschwister nicht ausreichte, um die Monster der Kindheit zu verscheuchen.  
Tölpel rannte los, ohne auch nur einen Befehl abzuwarten. Sein Ziel war der Dickere von beiden, der seine Armbrust fest in der Hand hielt, während er sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür warf.  
Der unerwartete Angriff des Mabaris riss ihn von den Füßen. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit seinen Dolch zu ziehen. Der andere Soldat zögerte nicht und hob sein Schwert, um seinen Kumpanen von diesem Biest zu befreien, doch auch er hatte seine Abwehr nicht bedacht.  
Auch ihn riss etwas zu Füßen, wobei seine Waffe aus seiner Hand rutschte.  
Es war kein Mabari, der ihn angefallen hatte, sondern eine Frau, die mit dem Schild voran gegen ihn gerannt war.  
»Wieso! Wieso!« Die Frage prasselte auf den Soldaten nieder, wie der Schild.  
Der Soldat ertrug ein Dutzend Schläge auf den Kopf, bevor er sein Schwert wieder in die Hand bekam. Es war die Schneide, was nicht schlimm war. Er griff danach und schwang es in Richtung Madison, die den Schwertgriff gegen ihre Schläfe bekam und gegen die Tür geschleudert wurde.  
»Du Hure!«  
Der Mann stand wieder auf und betrachtete das Häufchen Elend, das an der Tür kauerte. Vor ihren Augen sah sie nur ein verschwommenes Bild, durchsetzt von funkelnden Sternen. Sie hörte das Jaulen von Tölpel, die Rufe der Männer, durch einen dumpfen Filter.  
»Verschwindet! Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! Das ist unser Zuhause!« Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihre Hand war nicht ruhig genug, um das Schwert zu handhaben und sie traute sich auch nicht. Ein Schaukampf war doch etwas anderes als die Realität. Stahl in menschliches Fleisch bohren, mit der Absicht ihn zu töten?  
»Nicht mehr«, grinste er und griff ihren roten Haarschopf und rammte ihn gegen die Tür. Als er abermals Schwung nahm, um ihren Kopf gegen das Holz zu schmettern, blieb das erwartete Plong aus und er fiel vorne rüber, dass Letzte was er sah, war ein Dolch, der sich in seinen Augenapfel bohrte. Er brach über Madison zusammen.

»Madison! Oh, der Erbauer soll mir gnädig sein. Ist alles in Ordnung?« Eleanor schob den massigen Leib beiseite und barg ihre Tochter.  
»Mutter.« Madison wusste gar nicht, wohin sie zeigen sollte. Ihre Hüfte, die pochte. Ihr Hände, die bluteten. Ihr Kopf, der pochte und blutete? Oder doch ihre unzähligen Schrammen. Es gab nur eine logische Aktion: Weinen. Weinen, wie nur ein Kind es konnte, wenn es sich nach seiner Mutter sehnte.  
»Oh Erbauer. Madison. Haben sie dir was angetan?« Eleanor nahm das Schlimmste an, als sie ihre Tochter in ihrer Blöße sah und sie fest im Arm hielt.  
»Nein.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Eleanor half ihrer Tochter auf, blickte zu dem Mabari, der auch seinen Gegner besiegt hatte. Sie setze Madison im Schlafzimmer auf den Boden und befahl dem Mabari den Flur zu bewachen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie aus ihrem Nachttisch etwas Heilsalbe nahm, um Madisons größten Wunden zu versorgen.  
»Es ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht sein«, betete Madison immer wieder runter, während sie vor und zurückschaukelte, ihren zitternden Leib fest in ihren Armen haltend.  
»Ruhig Liebes«, stöhnte Eleanor in Eile als sie die Kopfwunde und den Arm ihrer Tochter unzureichend behandelte. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und schob ihn über die Schultern von Madison.  
Eleanore, nun nur noch im Nachthemd, wandte sich an ihre Tochter: »Wir müssen in die Rüstungskammer und uns vorbereiten. Ohne Rüstung kommen wir nicht weit.« Eleanore lief ruhig im Zimmer umher, sammelte noch weitere Salben ein und vergewisserte sich, dass sie alles Brauchbare eingepackt hatte.

»Was? Du willst raus gehen? Nein. Nein. Nein, Mutter das ist Wahnsinn! Da draußen ist eine Armee und wir sind nur zwei Frauen. Wir ..Wir..« Madison stand ächzend vom Boden auf und zog sich in ihrem humpelnden Gang den Mantel über. Sie trat an den Schrank, der neben der Tür war, und versuchte ihn, unter Schmerzensschreien vor die Tür zu schieben.  
»Madison, was tust du da!« Eleanor, die bereits aus der Tür hinausschreiten wollte, blickte ihre Tochter aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
»Ich rette unser Leben Mutter! Wir schließen uns hier ein ..Bis uns jemand rettet.« Sie nickte sich selber zu. »Ja, Vater wird uns Retter oder Fergus. Rory ist auch noch da! Sie werden uns nicht im Stich lassen.« Ihre Stimme brach ab.

»Kind, wir müssen etwas tun.. Wir sind Cousland und was tun wir?!«  
»Mutter, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit-« Ihr Wille wollte den Schrank bewegen, ihr geschundener Körper nicht. Durch den stechenden Schmerz in allen wichtigen Muskeln gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Also glitt sie langsam am Schrank hinab.  
»Madison!«  
»Wir tun, was getan werden muss, beim Erbauer verdammt noch mal!« Ein Wutschrei brach aus ihr heraus, den Kopf gegen ihre Knie drückend. »Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Nichts bedeutet mehr etwas..«  
»Nein. Was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist unsere Familie zu beschützen. Wer weiß, was deinem Vater geschehen ist und-« Eleanor Mimik erstarrte. »Andraste erbarme dich unser! Oriana und Oren!« Mit den Worten war Eleanor schon durch die Tür.

Madison erblasste sofort. Sie kroch langsam ihrer Mutter hinterher, doch blieb im Rahmen der Tür stehen und setzte sich in einer Hocke auf. Sie musste nicht in den Raum gehen, um es zu wissen. Eine Ahnung, die sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Nur sie und ihre Mutter waren hier. Sonst niemand. Es brauchte keine deutlichere Antwort.  
In Erwartung der Realität presste sie die Hände an ihre Ohren und wippte vor und zurück.  
»Oh Erbauer, höre meinen Ruf. Führe mich durch die dunkelste Nacht. Stähle mein Herz gegen die Versuchungen der Niederträchtigen. Mache mich in den wärmsten Orten ruhen. Mein Erbauer, kenne mein Herz. Ni-Nimm von mir ein Leben in Trauer. Erhebe mich von einer Welt aus Schmerz. Richte mich-« Doch das hastige Gebet und die Hände an ihren Ohren erfüllten nicht ihren Zweck. Sie hörte den Schrei ihrer Mutter, der sich tief in Brust und Erinnerung einbrannte. Ihr Magen sackte ein und ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich in jeder Faser ihres Körpers aus. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen und ihre Füße verloren jegliche Kraft der Anspannung. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie übergab sich.

»Sie sind tot. Oh mein kleiner Oren ..« Eleanor stolperte kraftlos wieder in den Flur. Die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, erstickte sie ein Schluchzen.  
»Nein, Mutter sag es nicht! Du lügst! Du lügst!«  
»Wie konnte Howe nur. Wie?« Eleanors Füße schleppten sich stolpernd zu ihrer Tochter. Mit dem Handballen wischte sie sich die Tränen hinfort und sammelte ihren Verstand wieder zusammen. Es war eine Tragödie, doch es konnte noch schlimmer werden, wenn sie nicht handeln würde.  
»Hör auf zu reden. Sei still!« Ihre Hände pressten sich immer fester gegen die Ohren, die Wunde am Kopf begann heftiger zupochen.  
»Madison!« Ihre Mutter zerrte sie auf die Beine. »Ich brauche dich! Dein Vater braucht dich.« Sie nahm ihr Kind fest in den Arm. »Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du musst dich zusammenreißen. Wir müssen deinen Vater finden und fliehen.« Sie blickte Madison in die Augen.  
»Es ist unsere einzige Chance.«  
Ein stummes Nicken folgte auf die Worte ihrer Mutter. Ihre Tränen malten saubere Wege in ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Eleanor drückte ihrer Tochter Schwert und Schild in die Hand und nahm sich selber die Armbrust.  
»Zur Rüstungskammer.«

Mithilfe der wenigen Bediensteten und Soldaten, die ihren Weg kreuzten, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zur Rüstungskammer, in der sie sich ausrüsten konnten.  
Eleanore half in aller Eile ihrer Tochter, ihre Schaurüstung anzuziehen, die Einzige die passte. Sie bot zwar keinen großen Schutz, weil es für ungefährliche Publikumskämpfe gedacht war, aber das Leder aus dem es bestand, gab Madison die nötige Flexibilität, um wendiger zu sein als die Gegner in den schweren Rüstungen.  
»Du musst vorsichtig sein.«  
Madison nickte nur stumm. Sie hatte kein Wort gesprochen. Im Kampf hatte sie sich hinter ihrer Mutter, den Soldaten und dem Mabari gestellt. Es war nicht so, als das sie nicht kämpfen wollte. Oh, das wollte sie. Sie hatte Wut genug um das ganze Heer zu zerreißen, doch immer wenn ein Kampf drohte, verfiel sie in eine Ohnmacht. Ihr Körper bestand nur noch aus Angst.  
Das war die Realität. Kein Kampf um die Ehre.  
Diese Menschen wollten sie tot sehen. Leben und Tod waren die Einsätze in diesem Spiel, kein Ruhm oder Reichtum und Madison wollte kein Teilnehmer sein.

»Madison. Bist du bereit? Es wird ernst.« Ihre Mutter versuchte sie ins Leben zurück zurüttelten. »Sag etwas.«

»Ja, Mutter«, nickte sie nur und sah zu, wie auch ihre Mutter sich umzog. Schließlich ging Eleanor tiefer in die Kammer und kam mit den Familienerbstücken heraus. Ein Schwert und Schild, beide besaßen das Emblem der Couslands. Vater hatte immer gescherzt, dass er Madison und Fergus drum kämpfen lassen würde, wer diese Waffen zuerst benutzen durfte. Sah wohl aus, als ob Madison gewonnen hätte, dachte sie in einem kurzen, hellen Moment.

»Es ist der wertvollste Besitz der Couslands. Benutze es um so viele Howe Schweine zu töten, wie du kannst. Verstanden?«

Madisons Hände zitterten, als sie die Waffen entgegennahmen. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie hatte mutig zu sein. Wo war ihr Stolz geblieben? Sie wusste, dass sie es konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie gut im Kämpfen war. Sie musste es nur noch beweisen.

Der Weg von der Rüstungskammer zum Saal erwies sich als ein Leichter. Die Howe-Soldaten waren überall in Kämpfe verwickelt, sodass sie das Dreiergespann nicht entdeckten. Doch im Saal fanden sie nicht die erhoffte Rettung.  
Ein Kampf von über 20 Soldaten fand statt und testete die Größe der Räumlichkeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Anwesenheit der Frauen bemerkt wurde.  
Tölpel stürzte sich in den Kampf.  
Eleanor ebenso.  
Nur Madison nicht.  
Sie bemerkte, wie sich ihre Füße gegen ihren Willen zurückbewegten, um mit dem Rücken voran aus der Tür zu treten.  
Doch was sie als Nächstes spürte, kam keinem Schmerz gleich den sie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war zuerst nur ein Kribbeln, ihre Härchen am Arm stellten sich langsam auf, in der nächsten Sekunde zuckte ihr Körper unkontrolliert zusammen. Sie öffnete nur den Mund, aber kein Schrei erklang. Nur hektisches Zucken. Ein Magier hatte sie mit Blitzen getroffen, noch ehe sie aus der Tür war. Es war ein Déjà-vu, als ihr Körper willenlos zu Boden fiel, aber sie versuchte stark zu sein, den Schmerz zu ertragen, doch alles, was sie tun konnte, war schreien.  
Als der erste Schmerz nachließ, rief sie wie ein Kind nach ihrer Mutter. Nasser Schweiß war vor Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn ausgebrochen und mischte sich mit Tränen und Blut.  
»Mutter..! Mutter!« Wie ein blindes Tier kroch sie über den Boden, versuchte aus dem Blickwinkel des Magiers zu entkommen. Noch ein Zauber würde sie nicht ertragen.  
Ein Funken von Euphorie überkam Madison, als sie erspähte, dass der Magier sich ein neues Ziel gesucht hatte, aber dieser erlosch schnell, als ein Soldat von Howe eine Wache erschlug, der genau vor Madisons Händen, die ihren Weg voran tasteten, zusammenbrach. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau, deren Emblem auf dem Schild verriet, das er einen großartigen Fund gemacht hatte.  
Er fasste seinen Zweihänder mit beiden Händen und schwang ihn über die Hüfte. Madison bat den Erbauer um Vergebung und senkte den Kopf.  
Es war vorbei.  
Blutspritzer benetzten ihre Hände, doch es war nicht ihres. Sie blickte auf und sah, wie sich ein anderer Zweihänder in den Bauch des Mannes geschlagen hatte und seinen Fleisch in eine tiefe Kluft spaltete.

»Madison«, schrie eine bekannte Stimme und riss sie vom Boden auf. Eine Umarmung so fest, das sie nicht mehr atmen konnte begrüßt sie.  
»Ich dachte, du wärst tot.«  
Es war Roderick, ihr Retter. Er sah schlimm aus. Er hatte mehrere Schrammen im Gesicht. Sein rechtes Auge war angeschollen und an seiner Hand, die ihr Gesicht nach Wunden abtastete, fehlten der Kleine und der Ringfinger zur Hälfte.  
»Rory. Hilf mir..« flüstert sie kraftlos. »Ich flehe dich an. Bring mich hier raus .. Ich ertrage das nicht. Es .. Es ist alles so schrecklich. Oren und Oriana sind..«  
Doch ihre Stimme versagte und sie drückte sich nur an ihn heran.  
Es war ihm alles egal. Sie lebte.  
Er hatte den Streit bereut. Er wollte noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, sie zur Besinnung bringen, nachdem er bei seinem Nachtdienst vor sich hin gebrütet hatte und eine Argumentation vorbereitet hatte, nach der Madison nicht ‚Nein‘ sagen könnte. Doch der Überfall kam ihm zuvor, aber er war nur dankbar sie noch einmal zu sehen.  
»Ich weiß Maddy. Ich weiß. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist..«  
»Es tut mir so leid.«  
»Nein, tue mir das nicht an Madison. Entschuldige dich nicht. Du tust das, weil du denkst, wir schaffen es nicht oder?«  
»Nein, es ist wahr. »  
»Lügnerin«  
»I-Ich.. Wegen gestern. Ich war dumm. Meine Antwort ist-«  
»Shh. Nicht jetzt. Das wirst du mir später erzählen, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind. Ja?«  
Wäre es ein gewöhnlicher Tag gewesen, hätte sie protestiert. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie wollte nur schweigen, an seiner Brust lehnen und in Sicherheit sein.  
Ein heranstürmender Soldat störte die Wiedervereinigung, doch ein Pfeil traf ihn direkt in den Hinterkopf. Eleanor stand am anderen Ende des Raums und sah erschöpft und überrascht zu gleich aus.

Der letzte Howe Soldat ging im Saal zu Boden und es herrschte trügerische Stille.  
»Ser Gilmore.«  
Roderick erster Reflex war es gewesen, die Hände von Madison zu nehmen, doch er tat es nicht. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal verlieren.  
Eleanor sagte nichts. Sie blickte nur ihre Tochter an, die an der Brust dieses Mannes lag und in die Leere starrte.  
»Bryce?«, fragte sie knapp.  
»Er war hier. Hat mit uns gekämpft. Er sagte, er wollte die Vorratskammern überprüfen, ob noch ein Fluchtgang dort vorhanden ist. Dann wurden wir angegriffen.«  
»Oh Bryce..« Eleanor schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
»Seid nicht besorgt. Der Lord hat hervorragend gekämpft. Er ist nicht wehrlos. Der Graue Wächter hat ihn ebenso begleitet.«  
Roderick strich Madison über das Haar.  
»Ich werde euch dorthin bringen. Es soll euch beiden nichts geschehen.«  
Gerade als sich Roderick abwenden wollte, ertönte ein lauter Knall. Eine Seitentür des Saals sprang auf. Es war eine Mauerwache.  
»Rammbock!«, schrie er und lief zu der großen Tür und warf sich dagegen. Alle Soldaten taten es ihm gleich, doch es waren nur vier an der Zahl übrig. Zu wenig, um dieser mächtigen Kraft entgegenzuwirken.  
Roderick blickte zu Madison hinab, dann zu Eleanor und zum Tor. Immer wieder, als ob er sich die Optionen vor Augen führen wollte.  
»Wenn sie durch diese Tür kommen sind wir alle verloren.«  
Eleanor nickte stumm, beide Augenpaare fielen auf Madison. Er drückte sie von sich und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
»Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich verspreche es.«  
»Nein. Nein. Du Lügner. Du wirst nicht wiederkommen. Du wirst mich allein lassen. Wir werden alle sterben.« In einer harschen Bewegung schlug sie seine Hände fort.  
»Madison!« Er rüttelt an ihr. »Schau mich an. Es brauchte ein Überfall einer ganzen Armee, dafür, dass du dich entschuldigst. Wenn du denkst, ich sterbe jetzt einfach, liegst du falsch«, er grinste sie verschmitzt an. »Außerdem will ich deine Antwort hören.«  
»Nein. Entweder du kommst mit oder ich bleibe hier. Ich habe keine Kraft Rory.« Madisons Blick, der von Tränen getrübt war, wanderten zu Eleanor. »Ich will nicht mehr.«  
Das Donnern am Tor wurde lauter. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr.  
»Du musst mir vertrauen.« Roderick hatte sich entschieden. Die Chancen auch ohne die Meute hinter der Tür war gering, um es hier raus zuschaffen, aber nicht existent, wenn die Soldaten in den Saal hineinbrachen. Jede Sekunde mehr hieß mehr Hoffnung. Für Roderick genug, um seiner Lordschaft und Madison, diese Chance einzuräumen.  
Seine Entschlossenheit bekam Madison in einem Kuss zu spüren, der nur einen Herzschlag dauerte. Es war der kürzeste Kuss, den sie je geteilt hatten, dafür aber der Ehrlichste.  
Mit den Worten drückte er sie in die Arme ihrer Mutter und rannte zum Tor.  
Eleanor verlor keine Zeit, bevor ihr verwirrte Tochter verstand, was geschah und zerrte sie aus dem Saal hinaus zur Küche.

»Nein! Mutter, das kannst du nicht tun. Ich kann nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren. Nicht ihn! Wir müssen zurück«  
Es schepperte laute. Madison Schluchzen war im Moment des Aufpralls erstickt. Eleanore hatte ihrer Tochter eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
»Reiß dich zusammen, Madison. Ich weiß nicht, was da vorging, aber Ser Gilmore und die anderen Soldaten geben ihr Leben dafür, dass wir Zeit gewinnen. Es bricht mir das Herz, aber dort wartet nur der Tod.«  
»Wie kannst du das nur sagen!«  
»Weil es wahr ist, Madison. Jetzt beweg dich. Beim Erbauer, lauf Kind.« Sie drückte Madison vor sich her. Es tat ihr Leid, das ihr Kind nun die Grausamkeit des Lebens kennenlernte, doch sie konnten sich die Zeit für Trost nicht leisten.

Sie kamen bei der Küche an. Madison übte sich im Schluchzen, während Eleanor die Umgebung im Auge behielt und Tölpel die Vorhut bildete. Als sie in die Gasse zur Küche einbogen, begrüßte sie ein Trupp von vier Soldaten. Ihre Eigenen waren nicht in Sicht. Eleanore legte ihre Armbrust an.  
»Mach dich bereit, Madison. Diesmal musst du mir helfen.«  
Madison, die angesichts der Soldaten, die die Couslands noch nicht entdeckt hatten, erstarrte. Sie begann wirr vor sich her zustammeln.  
»Genug. Du wirst kämpfen Madison. Das bist du allen schuldig, die heute gestorben sind. Wenn wir sterben, dann kämpfend, nicht bettelnd. Wir werden jede Chance nutzen, auch wenn sie noch so klein ist.«  
Es war zwecklos. Madison sah es ein. Sie nahm den Schild vom Rücken und befreite das Schwert von ihrer Hüfte.  
Sie atmete tief durch. Du musst kämpfen, sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, du darfst nicht sterben. Es ist wie ein Schaukampf, gleiche Regeln anderer Einsatz. Du kannst es!

Ihr erster Schlag ging daneben. Sie kassierte einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, der ihre Nase laut knacken ließ. Was Madison an Treffsicherheit fehlte, gleicht sie mit Ausweichreflexen aus. Ihr Herz schlug am Abgrund, doch gerade war es der Überlebensinstinkt, der ihr die Kraft gab, nicht weinend zusammenzubrechen und nach ihrer Mutter zu rufen. Sie fügte den Soldaten kaum Schaden zu. Nicht mehr als Kratzer, doch sie schaffte es sie von ihrer Mutter fernzuhalten und selber auf den Beinen zu bleiben, sodass Eleanor einige Soldaten ausschalten konnte. Tölpel nahm sich den Rest vor.  
Als der letzte Soldat seinen finalen Atemzug nahm, sank Madison auf die Knie. Sie übergab sich vor Aufregung und Schmerz. Ihr Kopf und ihre Schultern hatten einige Schläge abgekommen, sodass Eleanor an ihre Seite trat und sie an ihrer Schulter stütze.  
»Das war großartig mein kleines Mädchen.« Ihre Finger strichen über Madisons Wange und entlockten ihr ein Lächeln.  
»Ich kann es..«  
»Du kannst alles mein Kind.« Beide Frauen, am Ende dessen, was sie ertragen konnten, schleppten sich zu der Tür und traten in die Küche.

Eleanor legte ihre Tochter, die in ihrer Erschöpfung nicht mehr anzusprechen war, neben Bryce zu Boden.  
»Oh Liebster!«, brach es aus Eleanor und ließ die Hände über der Bauchwunde ihres Gatten schweben.  
»Wa ...« Bryce stieß ein Schrei aus, als die Finger seiner Frau seine Verletzungen untersuchten. »Was ist mit Madison.. alles..«  
»Ja, Liebster alles in Ordnung. Sie ist nur erschöpft. Oh Erbauer. Bryce, was ist passiert?«  
»Howe.. Er hat uns verraten! Ich verstehe nicht wieso. Es macht kein Sinn.. »  
»Reg dich nicht auf Bryce«, sagte Eleanore und drückte ihre Hände fest auf die größte Wunde und zog ihren Mann auf ihren Schoß.  
»Va-ater!« Madison, die aus ihrem Sekundenschlaf erwacht, erschrak an dem Bild, das sich ihr offenbarte. Ihr Vater inmitten einer Blutlache, ein großer roter Fleck auf dem Bauch und ihre Mutter, der nun auch Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.  
»Vater, nein, Vater..« Wie ihre Mutter, drückte sie nun auch ihre Hände auf das Fingerknäul, aus der das Blut sickerte.  
»Du kannst nicht verbluten. Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt!«  
»Ich denke nicht das ich, dass schaffen werden, Schatz.«  
»Unsinn. Ich werde dich tragen.«  
»Dann aber nicht in einem Stück«, lachte Bryce und bereute es zu gleich, als sich sein Bauch schmerzend zu Wort meldete.  
»Bryce..!«, kommentierte Eleanor empört die Komik ihres Mannes.  
»Ich muss dem Teyrn leider zustimmen.« Eine fremde Stimme bahnte sich von hinten an.  
____


	7. Neue Wege

»Ihr musstet ihm nicht zustimmen!« Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Beim Vorbeischauen an Duncans Rücken sah sie einen roten Horizont, der den Einbruch der Nacht einläutete. Das Tal, welches das das Gespann abseits der Wege durchritt, wurde in eine angenehme Dämmerung getaucht.  
Duncan blickte über seine Schulter. Seitdem beide den Fluchtweg aus dem Schloss hinter sich gelassen hatten, war kein Wort mehr gefallen. Was ihm einem Segen gleichkam, da ihr Geschrei ihn fürchten ließ entdeckt zu werden, noch ehe sie aus der Sicht der Burg waren.  
In den letzten Momenten des Zusammenseins der Familie sah sich der Graue Wächter gezwungen, Madison von ihrer Familie wegzureißen. Nicht ohne sich von Bryce das Versprechen abnehmen zu lassen seine Tochter in den Orden der Grauen Wächter aufzunehmen. Manchmal gab es keine Zeit für Mitgefühl.  
»Wir sollten bald ein Lager aufschlagen.«  
Sein Blick haftete sich an einen Bach, der aus einem Waldesrand führte.  
Sie waren Nacht wie Tag unterwegs gewesen. Keine Pause hatte sich der Graue Wächter gegönnt, nicht Madison oder dem Pferd. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Augenlider herabfallen würden wie Burgtore, die zur Verteidigung geschlossen wurden. Womit niemandem einen Dienst erwiesen wäre.  
Das Stöhnen seiner Begleiterin, die ihm warm in den Nacken blies, verriet ihm, dass nicht nur er an der Grenze seiner Kraft war.  
Madison presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr Hintern rutschte zurück auf dem Pferdrücken. Es war ihr zuwider, ihm nah zu sein, der drohende Fall, der sich mit jedem weiteren Stück anbahnte, war es ihr aber nicht wert. Die Hände ließen sich ebenso wenig von seinem Oberkörper lösen ohne Gefahr zu laufen, den Halt zu verlieren.  
»Was veranstaltet Ihr da hinten?«  
Madison schwieg.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?« Seine Frage hörte sich so sunbekümmerte an, das Madisons Gefühle in Wallung gerieten.  
Das Pferd stoppte am Bach. Duncan glitt ohne Mühe herunter und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Als Dank strafte ihn ein Blick, den er über die nächsten Wochen dieser Reise noch oftmals sehen würde.  
Sie brauchte seine Hilfe nicht. Sie brauchte ihn nicht.  
In ihrer Sturheit versuchte sie vom Pferd elegant herunterzurutschen, was, in Anbetracht ihres körperlichen Zustands, sich schwieriger erwies als gedacht. Mit dem Hintern voraus landete sie auf dem Boden und schrie. Ein Schmerz glitt durch ihren Leib und erinnerte sie an all die Verletzungen, die sie in dieser Nacht erlitten hatte.  
Nochmals trat Duncan an sie heran und hielt ihr wieder die Hand entgegen. Diesmal war es nur ein Schnauben, was ihm vergönnt war.  
Madison stand auf und schleppte sich zum Bach. Sie zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie aus der Handfläche den ersten Schluck des Wassers zu sich nahm. Wie sehr man sich nach Wasser sehnen konnte, war ihr bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Trinken war ihr nicht genug. Sie tauchte ihr Gesicht in die angenehme kalte Strömung und hoffte beim Auftauchen, Zuhause zu sein. Wieder dort, wo ihr ihre Bediensteten die kühle Wasserwanne ins Zimmer brachten. Das Wasser aus Krügen in Kelche floss. Dort, wo sie nicht stundenlang auf einem Pferd reiten musste.  
Das Bellen des Mabaris holte sie in die Gegenwart. Der Hund tat es ihr gleich nach seiner späten Ankunft, und begann sich am Wasser des Baches zu erfrischen. Der Graue Wächter trat an die beiden heran, anstatt seinen Durst zustillen musterte er Madisons Gesicht.  
»Ich werde im Wald nach Kräutern suchen, um eure Verletzungen zu behandeln.« Sie würden noch einige Wochen unterwegs sein. Unbehandelte Wunden die sich Entzündenten brauchten sie nicht.  
»Vielleicht finde ich auch etwas Essbares. Ihr hingegen solltet euch um Holz kümmern.«  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte sich Duncan ab, um im abgrenzenden Wald zu verschwinden. Madison wartete, bis sie das Brechen der Äste und das Rascheln vom Gebüsch nicht mehr hörte. Mit der gespendeten Energie des Wassers sprang sie unter Schmerzen auf und bestieg das Pferd. Sie riss das Tier an den Zügeln um und ritt den Weg zurück.

»Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!«  
Ihr Schrei drang durch die menschenleere Gegend. Das Tal hatte sie seit einer Stunde hinter sich gelassen. Die Nacht war eingebrochen und machte es ihrem fehlenden Orientierungssinn nicht einfacher sich zurechtzufinden. Wieso musste der verdammte Wächter auch abseits der Wege reisen? Wie sollte sie den Weg zurückfinden?  
Alles war Mist.  
Sie wollte heim.  
Sie fror.  
Sie hatte Hunger und Schmerzen.  
Tränen fluteten ihre Wangen, als sich unruhig das Pferd von links nach rechts drehte. Sie wusste, sie waren irgendwo hier abgebogen, aber wo?  
Sie blickte sich um. Es gab nur Dunkelheit.  
Ihr Körper sackte ein und beugte sich über den Sattel.  
Sie wusste innerlich, das eine Rückkehr nach Hause das Dümmste war, was sie tun konnte.  
Es gab kein zurück.  
Doch vorwärts?  
Sich den Grauen Wächtern anschließen, wenn ihr Leben vor ihren Augen zerbrach?  
Was erwartete Duncan von ihr? Was erwarteten ihre Eltern von ihr? Rache? Weiterleben? Zufriedenheit finden? Wie konnte sie das alles nur tun?  
Sie war allein.  
Allein auf einem Pferd im nirgendwo, dass sie nicht auf einen Weg führen konnte, den sie wollte, weil es keinen gab.  
Es gab niemanden, der ihr die Entscheidung abnahm. Es gab keine Versicherung, was morgen sein würde.  
Wohin gehörte sie, wenn es keinen Ort mehr gab, den sie ‚Heim‘ nennen konnte. Niemand war mehr zuhause da.  
Die mahnenden Worte ihres Vaters würden nicht mehr durch die Gänge der Burg schallen.  
Der strenge Blick ihrer Mutter würde sie nicht mehr treffen, wenn sie verschlafen aus ihrer Zimmertür trat.  
Die Vorfreude auf den Abend, um Roderick endlich zusehen, würden schlimme Tage nicht mehr verzaubern.  
Alle Schreie, die ihre Lungen hinauspressen konnten, würden daran nichts ändern. Selbst ihre Wünsche hatten ihre Grenzen, wie innig sie auch waren.  
Alles das, was sie kannte, war fort und das für immer.

Die Rückkehr erwies sich leichter als gedacht. Nach der Zeit in der Dunkelheit war das Licht am Bach wie ein Hoffnungsstrahl.  
Als sie das Pferd am Feuer zum Stehen brachte, begrüßte sie Tölpel, der sich an der Wärme nährte und mit dem Stummel wedelte.  
Elender Verräter, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass sie wiederkehren würde!  
Duncan hielt ein Stock in der Hand, an dem etwas aufgespießt war, was ein Hase gewesen sein konnte.  
Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Madison würde sich nicht die Blöße einer Entschuldigung geben, auch Duncan erschien nicht in dieser Erwartungshaltung.  
Das Knistern der Flammen und der Atem, der aus dem Hundemund stammte, überdeckte die Anspannung dieser Situation.  
»Ich werde kein Grauer Wächter.«  
Madison zog die Beine an den Körper und rutsche mit dem Hintern näher an das Feuer.  
»Das steht nicht zur Diskussion. Ich habe das Wort eures Vaters.«  
»Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als gegen Fabelwesen zu kämpfen.«  
»Sie sind real. Das werdet Ihr bald sehen.«  
»Wieso sollte ich?«  
»Weil Ihr keine Wahl habt.«  
»Ich.. ich.« Madison biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Das ist kein Grund.«  
»Wenn die Bedrohung im Süden wahr ist, lässt das das Schicksal eurer Familie verblassen.«  
»Es gibt nichts Bedeutenderes als die Familie.«  
»Vielleicht. Aber euch als Cousland sollte die Pflicht gegenüber Ferelden die höchste Priorität haben.«  
»Tut es. Deswegen will ich Highever aus den Händen dieses Halunken reißen!«  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen.  
Es war nicht fair. Duncan war nicht fair.  
»Ich werde kein Grauer Wächter. Das ist mein letztes Wort.«  
»Dann werde ich keine Wahl haben, als Euch hier zurückzulassen. Ich brauche keinen Ballast, der mich verlangsamt. Ich habe eine Mission und ich habe Euch nicht aus Nächstenliebe mitgenommen.«  
Eine Tatsache, mit der er kein Problem hatte. Er hatte den Couslands geholfen. Allein aus dem Beweggrund, eine Cousland in den Reihen des Ordens zu begrüßen. Nicht wegen ihres Kampftalents. Selbst der Orden blieb von der Politik nicht verschont. Zwar war der König einer ihrer Gönner, doch dem Gegenüber standen unzählige Adelige, die dies nicht waren.  
Für den Namen Cousland öffneten sich mehr Türen der Adelshäuser, als dem eines Grauen Wächter, sei es auch einer mit dem bekannten Namen wie Duncans,. Ihre Zahlen in diesem Land waren gering, da war jede Unterstützung von Nöten.  
Sie tat ihm leid, doch es gab immer eine höhere Macht im Leben, der es sich zu opfern gab zum Wohle aller.

Madison schrak hoch. Ihr Blick traf den Wächter, der seine Aufmerksamkeit dem toten Tier an seinem Stock widmete. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es verließ keine Worte ihre Lippen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Arme und blickte seitlich in die Dunkelheit. Selbst Madison sah es ein, dass sie dieses Spiel nur verlieren konnte.  
Es gab niemanden, den sie um Hilfe bitten könnte. Es gab nichts, womit sie Duncan drohen konnte.  
Sie war allein und ihre einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte war es, sich einem Orden zu verschreiben, der irgendwelche Monster jagte. Falls sie nicht hier im nirgendwo an Hunger und Durst sterben wollte.  
Sie hatte auch nichts an Gold oder Sonstiges von Wert. Nur das, was sie am Leibe trug, womit ausgeschlossen war, dass sie irgendein Reisemittel bezahlen konnte. Duncan würde ihr bestimmt nicht das Pferd überlassen.  
War es das jetzt? Ihr Schicksal?  
Auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben?  
Was würde geschehen, wenn sie in Ostagar ankam? Sich unter den Befehl des Königs stellen und beim ersten Schlachtzug sterben?  
Ihre Gedanken stoppten - König!  
Ihr Vater hatte es ihr doch gesagt.  
Sie sollte ihm alles berichten, vielleicht gab er ihr Highever zurück und sie musste sich mit dem ganzen Kram nicht mehr beschäftigen und auch noch Fergus!  
Vielleicht hatte er es geschafft. Vielleicht war er dort und er würde sie retten. Er war ihr Bruder, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Außerdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie einfach in so einem Orden versauern lassen würde, wenn sie es nicht wollte.  
Dann würde Duncan schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Jemanden vor solch eine Wahl zu stellen. Er hätte sie gleich fragen können, ob sie durch Feuer oder ertrinken sterben wollte.  
»In Ordnung.«  
»Mmh?« Duncan blinzelt sie an. Ein Wort der Zustimmung war ihm seit Stunden nicht mehr ans Ohr gedrungen.  
»Ich sagte: in Ordnung. Ich werde mich Euch anschließen.«  
Es war mehr ein Knurren, doch wenigstens erhielt sie ein Lächeln von ihm. Sie wollte es ihm mit der Faust aus dem Gesicht wischen, doch sobald sie in Ostagar war. Sie brauchte nur dort anzukommen und alles würde nach ihrem Willen geschehen.

»Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren!« Die Worte polterten lauter heraus, als es ihr lieb war. Schließlich schrie sie den König geradezu an. Was nicht der Etikette entsprach, doch seine anfängliches Interesse an ihrem Schicksal war von der Euphorie des bevorstehenden Kampfes weggeschwemmt worden.  
»Lady Cousland. Ich muss doch sehr bitten.« Sie spürte einen harten Griff an ihrem Oberarm und Duncan begann sie vom König wegzuziehen. Der Verlauf des Gespräches schien König Cailan nicht zu gefallen. Die Dame schien anfangs freundlich und zuvorkommend, wie er sie auch auf dem Landthing kennengelernt hatte, der darauffolgende Wechsel der Emotionen aber ließ ihn selber zurückweichen.  
»Mich bitten? Ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand in diesem Moment bitten kann. Eure Hoheit.« In einem Ruck entzog sie sich dem Griff des Grauen Wächters und kürzte mit zwei großen Stampfern die Leere zwischen sich und Cailan.  
»Ich akzeptiere eure Entscheidung nicht. Ich bitte. Nein, ich verlange-« Ihre Worte verstummten, als Duncan seinen Handschuh gegen ihre Lippen presste und jedes Wort in ein Kauderwelsch mutierte.  
»Ich denke, unsere Rekrutin ist noch ganz aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen. Ich werde Euch in eurem Zelt besuchen, nachdem ich Lady Cousland einen Platz zum Ausruhen beschert habe.«  
Der Graue Wächter riss sie mit sich und ließ einen verwirrten König zurück. Seine Entführung fand erst am Anfang einer langen Brücke sein Ende.  
»Bei Andrastes Bart. Was ist los mit Euch? Ich erlaube es nicht, dass Ihr in diesem Tonfall mit dem König redet.«  
»Wenn er sich wie ein König benehmen würde, hätte ich es auch getan.«  
»Ich erlaube ebenso wenig abschätzig über ihn zu reden.«  
»Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich erzähle ihm, das sein Land von Intrigen zerrissen wird und er interessiert sich nur für diese Monster. Nicht mal ein Suchtrupp nach Fergus wollte er losschicken!«  
»Weil es im Moment Dringlicheres gibt.«  
»Nicht für mich!« Madison riss sich los und stampfte geradeaus über die Brücke. Sie wollte nur allein sein und kein Geplapper hören.

Madison bahnte sich ihren ziellosen Weg durch das Treiben des Lagers. Es war ihr egal, wo sie ihre Füße hintrugen. Nur irgendwohin, wo ihr Mal nicht jemand sagte, was sie zu tun hatte.  
»Ihr braucht Hilfe.«  
Eine Stimme drang an ihr Ohr, doch sie hatte kein Interesse. Erst ein Griff an ihren Arm, der die Verletzung aus ihrem Zimmer noch immer trug, ließ sie in ihrem Gang stocken. Statt zuschauen, wer sie da anfasste, schlug sie die Hand fort um den brennenden Schmerz zu stillen.  
»Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?!«  
»Ich sehe, nicht nur euer Gesicht braucht Aufmerksamkeit.«  
Madison blickte ins Gesicht ihrer Peinigerin und sah eine ältere Frau mit warmen Zügen.  
»Ihr habt mir wehgetan.« Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht der Cousland ließ kein Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte.  
»Oh meine Liebe.« Sie ergriff das Kinn von Madison und hob ihr Gesicht dem Licht entgegen.  
»Die meisten Wunden sind verheilt. Doch einige bereiten mir sorgen. Wenn die Wunden an eurem Arm genauso alt sind, wie die in eurem Gesicht und noch immer schmerzt, solltet Ihr das Heilerlager aufsuchen.«  
Sie ließ ab von Madison und zeigte in die Richtung, des besagten Ortes. Des Weiteren zerrte sie einen Beutel von ihrer Hüfte hervor.  
»Hier.« Sie drückte es Madison in die Hände. »Schmiert es Euch auf die Wunde am Arm. Manchmal gibt es im Heilerlager einen Mangel an Kräutern. Oder zu lange Wartezeiten. Behandelt es sofort. Nur zu Sicherheit.«  
»Wieso tut Ihr das?«  
»Habt Ihr euer Gesicht gesehen?«  
Madison wollte fragen, wie unhöflich man sein konnte, doch dann fiel es ihr auf. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich betrachtete, war der Morgen noch in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Seitdem hatte sie so einiges mit ihrem Gesicht abfangen müssen.  
Die Pausen, die Duncan eingelegte hatte waren nur nachts gewesen, weswegen sie ihr Spiegelbild an Wasserstellen nur bedingt sehen konnte.  
Doch es war ihr aufgefallen. Gerade am Anfang, weil ihr Gesicht bei Mimik und Berührung mit Haut oder Wasser schmerzte, aber über die Ausmaße hatte sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Beim Erbauer! Sie hatte Schläge ins Gesicht bekommen! War sie jetzt verunstaltet? Hatte sie jetzt ein Narbengesicht? Wie konnte sie nur so nachlässig gewesen sein? Nicht nur dass ihre Vergangenheit in Scherben lag, mit einem Gesicht, das einem faltigen Nugg gleichkam, konnte sie sich die Hoffnung auf eine Heirat abschminken.  
Die alte Frau sah nur, wie sich die Augen von Madison vor Entsetzen weiteten und sie davon lief in Richtung des Lagers.

Nicht das er es wagen würde Duncans Befehle zu hinterfragen, dennoch konnte er sich im Moment etwas Sinnvolleres zu tun.  
Ihr Gesicht soll mit einigen Kratzern versehen sein. Was natürlich die Freude über die Frau schmälerte, aber er wollte selbst in seinen Gedanken nicht oberflächlich klingen.  
Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Alistair sein Zielobjekt fand. Seine Füße hatten ihn von der Essensausgabe bis hin zu den Unterkünften getragen. Er befragte einige Leute, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst eine nette ältere Frau, die er wegen ihrer sympathischen Ausstrahlung angesprochen hatte, hatte ihn zum Heilerlager weitergeschickt. Erst fiel ihm eine Schwester ins Auge, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Die Arme weit ausgestreckt, hielt sie in jeder Hand ein Zipfel eines Tuches und versperrte somit die Sicht auf das, was dahinter lag. Lediglich ein roter Schopf, der knapp über den Rand ragte, wie auch eine weitere Schwester die dahinter stand und redete, waren zu sehen.  
Rot? Passt!  
Mit einem Grinsen ging er auf das Trio zu. Ob es an seiner Euphorie lag, die Suche endlich beendet zu haben oder einfach nicht nachdachte, wird für immer im Ungewissen bleiben. Alistair schien sich nicht der Bedeutung im Klaren zu sein, wozu ein Sichtschutz diente.  
Was aber sicher war, war der Moment des Schrecks in seinem Gesicht, als er an das Geschehen herantrat, um nachzusehen, ob es sich um die gesuchte Person handelte.

Oh Erbauererbauererbauererbauererbauererbauer.

In einer Bewegung, die einem Fluchtsprung nahekam, wandte er sich ab.  
»Oh, ich dachte nicht das ähh..« Mit jeder gesprochenen Silbe tauchten sich seine Wangen in ein tieferes Rot.  
Er kratze sich an seinem Hinterkopf, während er seinen Blick an einen dicken Mann haftete, der auf einer Liege selig vor sich hinschlummerte.  
»Bei aller Chance. Ihr seid nicht zufällig Madison Cousland?«  
Bei seinem Glück war sie es.  
»Und Ihr seid?« Hätte sich Alistair die Mühe gemacht sich umzudrehen, hätte er einen mehr als verwirrten Blick erwidern müssen.  
Hat sich der Fremde gerade vor ihr erschrocken? Madison hob eine Augenbraue, während die eine Schwester ihren entzündeten Arm mit einer Paste einrieb, und blickte an sich herunter. Gut, es waren Kratzer hier und da an ihrem nackten Oberkörper, dank ihrer intelligenten Idee sich über Scherben zu robben. Ein paar blasse blaue Flecken auch, aber ansonsten war doch alles in Ordnung? Oder nicht? Großartig, nachdem ihr Gesicht nun so verunstaltet war, war es nun auch ihr Körper. Sie hatte mit der Schwester schon diskutiert, dass es nicht von Nöten war sie mit einem Tuch abzuschirmen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sich die Männer scheinbar von selbst abwandten.  
»Ihr seid es nicht wahr«, seufzte Alistair und seine Statur sackte etwas ein. »Es tut mir leid, das ich Euch.. das ich was ge-«  
»Interessiert mich nicht. Was wollt Ihr?« Was sabbelte er rum? Noch jemand, der ihr auf den Geist gehen wollte? Wie die Schwestern, die waren ganz erpicht auf ein Gespräch mit ihr. Nachdem Madison sie in ihre Schranken gewiesen hatte, begannen sie untereinander zu schnattern oder zu tuscheln, was sie wieder unterbinden musste. Gönnte ihr hier niemand etwas Ruhe?  
»Äh.« Ein Biest, das hätte Duncan noch zu seiner Personbeschreibung hinzufügen können. »Duncan bat mich Eu-«  
»Interessiert mich nicht.« Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch für Madison erledigt. Was der alte Sack wollte, interessiert sie nicht im Geringsten. Jetzt; wo sie in Ostagar war, ebenso um Fergus Verbleib wusste und der König sich als Trottel herausstellte, war ihr einziges Vorhaben den Spähtrupp ihres Bruders zu finden und die Welt geradezubiegen.  
»Aber-«, doch Alistairs kam nicht weiter, als er es wagte über seine Schulter zu blicken, traf ihn ein kalter Blick aus verengten Augen. Was hatte Duncan denn da angeschleppt? Sollte sie nicht eine feine Dame aus gutem Hause sein? Nach ihrem Namen nach, der selbst Alistair bekannt war, war seine Erwartung noch miserabel unterboten worden. Vielleicht benahmen sich die feinen Adelsfrauen heutzutage so. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden, aber eins wusste er: er konnte darauf verzichten, vor allem nach dem unangenehmen Gespräch mit dem Magier. Sein Blick haftete sich wieder an den Mann, der sich nun seitlich auf die Liege gedreht hatte. Seine behaarte Wampe rutschte aus dem Leinenhemd heraus und über den Rand hinaus.  
»Richte ihm aus, dass ich ihm für alles dankbar bin, aber kein Interesse mehr an ihm oder den Grauen Wächtern habe.«  
»Das ist nicht möglich.«  
»Ich glaube kaum, dass mir ein dahergelaufener Fremder erzählen kann, was ich tun kann oder nicht«, rümpfte sie die Nase. »Ihr wisst, wer ich bin?«  
»Ungefähr.« Ein Schulterzucken.  
»Dann rate ich Euch, wer-immer-ihr-auch-seid, euch vorher zu informieren, mit wem Ihr redet.«  
Mit den Schlussworten steckte die Schwester den Verband um ihren Arm fest, trat ein Stück zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. An Arm und Oberkörper waren einige Stellen mit Bandagen verbunden. Paste klebte verstreut über Madisons ganzes Gesicht. Sie würde keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen, doch es würde verhindern, dass sich ihre Verletzungen verschlimmerten. Sie half ihr die Rüstung wieder anzuziehen.  
»Wollt Ihr mir beim Ankleiden helfen?«  
»N-Nein, wie kommt Ihr darauf?«  
»Weil ihr noch immer dort steht.«  
»Ja, ich hab’s Duncan versprochen. Er war sehr deutlich dabei zu betonen, dass ich Euch mitzubringen habe.«  
»Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück. Gleich werde ich nicht mehr hier sein.«  
Madison begann die Riemen ihrer Lederrüstung fest zu ziehen.  
»Mmh?« Das Geräusch von Leder, das festgezogen wurde, ließ Alistair aufatmen. Noch länger hätte er den Mann nicht beobachten können. Sein Schlaf schien sehr lebendig zu sein und animierte seine Hand immer tiefer in die Hose gleiten zu lassen.  
Mit gekniffenen Augen drehte er sich langsam um. Zwar war sie nun bekleidet, aber ihr Blick nicht weniger unangenehm.  
»Wenn Ihr nicht vorhabt mit in die Wildnis zu kommen, könnt Ihr Euch das Warten sparen.« Damit befand Madison das Gespräch endgültig für beendet. Sie dankte den Schwestern mit einem Nicken, nahm ihre Waffen und ihren Schild vom Boden auf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
»Also, alleine in die Wildnis? Ihr?«  
»Oh nein, meine Armee wartet gleich vor den Toren. Wonach sieht es denn aus?«  
»Etwas Humor also, mh?« Alistair grinste. Doch er sah die Situation als brenzlig an. Weder wollte er Duncan enttäuschen, noch diese Frau weiter reizen, die ihm ein unheimliches Gefühl bereitete.  
»Machen wir eine Vereinbarung? Duncan schickt euch Rekruten für einen Auftrag in die Wildnis. Die Wölfe, sowie andere gruselige Tiere und die nette dunkle Brut beherbergt. Ich meine, wir könnten zusammen nach ihm schauen, ohne das Ihr Gefahr lauft, bei den ersten Schritten zerfleischt zu werden, mh?«  
Madison war gerade dabei den Abhang herunter zu schlittern, der sie auf den Weg zu den Toren bringen sollte, hinter denen irgendwo ihr Bruder war.  
Ihr Hoffnungsschimmer.  
Doch Alistairs Worte ließen sie innehalten und ein Funken Verstand brach in ihrem Kopf aus.  
Nun, sie mochte es nicht zugeben, aber über die Gefahren hatte sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Die Erinnerungen an die Kämpfe stiegen wieder hoch und ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen ließ sie erzittern.  
»Wisst Ihr was? Ich denke, ich sollte euch nicht alleine in die Wildnis gehen lassen. Duncan hat mich nicht umsonst mitgebracht. Auch wenn das kein Zugeständnis ist. Ich werde eurem Orden nicht betreten. Es ist meine reine Nächstenliebe, versteht ihr?«  
»Aber natürlich. Wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt«, schmunzelte Alistair. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr knapp, als sie auf ihn zu trat.  
»Mein Name ist Al-«  
Sie rempelte ihn mit ihrer Schulter so hart an, dass er drohte aus seinen Stiefeln zu kippen. Beim Erbauer, diese Frau war etwas anderes. Etwas das er nicht mochte, wenn er Glück hatte, musste er sich nicht all zu lange mit ihrer Anwesenheit plagen. Er hasste Biester.


	8. Ostagar Teil 1

Die Gruppe aus Alistair, Daveth, Madison und dem Ritter, waren aus der Sicht des Lagerstores und sahen sich der Wildnis gegenüber.  
Ser Jory war still.  
Nach Madisons detailreicher Vorstellung vor der Rekrutenrunde, die alle ihre Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen in einer stückreifen Tragödie wiedergab, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich dem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ergeben. Seine Frau, in Erwartung eines Kindes, war allein in Highever. Die Stadt, die einem gewaltvollen Herrscherwechsel entgegen sah.  
Sie musste besorgt sein und er war nicht bei ihr, um ihre Sorgen zu mildern. Auch der Lady Cousland gegenüber empfand er Besorgnis.  
Die Familie so tragisch zu verlieren und dann gezwungen zu werden in den Orden einzutreten?  
Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht mit seiner Vorstellung von den Grauen Wächtern vereinbaren. Solch Taten zeugten nicht von Ehre.  
»Ich denke, Lady Cousland hat recht«, sprach Ser Jory. Er konnte ihr das nicht zumuten, nicht wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie waren zu dritt. Die Kämpfe, die ihnen bevorstanden, würden sie schaffen, da konnte die Lady Cousland in sicherer Reichweite ausharren, bis ihre Gegner erschlagen waren.  
Die Worte ließen die Gruppe stoppen.  
»Wenigstens einer mit etwas Taktgefühl«, seufzte Madison. Sie spaltete sich von der Gruppe ab und ging auf einen großen Stein, der nahe des Flußes aus dem Boden emporschoss, zu. Jory beobachtete die Cousland aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Bewohner des Steines begann. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fegte sie Käfer und Moos davon.  
Die Worte Alistairs ließen seine Aufmerksamkeit schwanken.  
»Es kontrahiert die Idee einer Gruppenprüfung, wenn einer nicht teilnimmt, oder?« Tiefe Falten zeigten sich auf der Stirn des Grauen Wächters, der Madison dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich auf dem Stein niederließ..  
»Also, die Lady braucht sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde auf ihren Rücken achten.« Das Grinsen in Daveth Gesicht war breit und das Wackeln seiner Brauen eindeutig.  
»Nur ein Grund mehr auf sie Acht zu geben.« Jory bedachte den ehemaligen Taschendieb mit einem eindringlichen Blick.  
»Humor ist nicht dein Freund oder Ser Ritter?«

»Mir ist es egal, wer oder was auf mich Acht gibt«, unterbrach Madison das Gespräch der Männer. Sie rutschte unruhig auf dem Stein rum. Ihre Füße taten jetzt schon weh. Seit Wochen in diese engen Treter geschnürt zu sein, war sie nicht gewöhnt. Sie traute sich gar nicht sie auszuziehen und nicht nur weil sie fürchtete, geschwollene Trollfüße zu erblicken.  
Ihr Blick rutschte zu Alistair, der zwischen den beiden anderen stand. Die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt, tippte sein Fuß unruhig auf einer Stelle. Als er, wie auch Madison, zeitgleich ihre Münder öffneten, ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen.  
Es war weder ihrs noch seins, noch von Jory oder Daveth.  
Die Truppe drehte die Köpfe von links nach rechts, doch der Verursacher war nicht zu sehen. Nur die kahle Ebene durchsetzt von einzelnen Baumreihen und untermalt vom Plätschern des Flußes.  
Erst Daveth, der es als Einziger gewagt hatte seinen Platz zu verlassen, rief die anderen zu sich. Alistair und Jory folgten dem Ruf ihres Kameraden und verschwanden aus der Sichtweite der Cousland..  
Selbst Madison sah sich ihrer Neugier verpflichtet und erhob sich, nicht ohne einen Blick noch in die vermutete Richtung des Tores zu verwerfen. Ein Seufzen besiegelte ihren Beschluss, den Anderen zu folgen.  
Als sie endlich ankam, standen die drei Männer schon um den Unterbrecher ihres Gespräches herum. Ein Soldat, so vermutete sie jedenfalls, da sie seine Rüstung schon an anderen Männern im Lager gesehen hatte. Nun sie vermutete es. Der Mann war von Blut übersät und machte es schwer zu erkennen, ob es seine Wunden waren, die dieses Meer an Rot verursacht hatten oder es einen anderen Grund dafür gab.  
»Ich werde ihn verbinden«, murmelte Alistair, als er in seinem Beutel, der an seinem Hüftgurt angebracht war, nach Verbänden suchte.  
»Die Dunkle Brut«, flüsterte der Fremde, während er sich immer wieder auf dem Boden zusammenkrampfte. »Meine ganze Einheit. Fort.«

»Madison, helft mir ihn aufzustemmen«, sagte Alistair, als er sich über den Verletzten stellte, nachdem er ihn rudimentär verarztet hatte. Er griff ihm unter die Achsel und wartete auf die helfenden Hände, doch nichts geschah. Der junge Graue Wächter blickte auf, aber bis auf Daveth und Jory, die die Schultern zuckten, sah er nix.  
»Daveth«, seufzte er und zeigte mit einem Nicken auf den Verletzten. Dieser half ihm zugleich.  
Nachdem sie sich vergewisserten, dass er alleine auf den Beinen stehen konnte, schickten sie ihn seiner Wege zurück ins Lager.  
»Lady Cousland?«, rief Jory mit zusammengedrängten Brauen. Auch die anderen Männer blickten sich nach ihrer verschollenen Gefährtin um. Doch auf anhieb konnten sie sie nicht sehen.  
Es war wieder Daveth, der mit seinem Ruf die anderen alarmierte. Am Ufer des Flusses saß sie, halb im Wasser. Wassertropfen hatten sich in ihren Wimpern verfangen und einige tropften von ihrem Kinn. Ihr nasser Haaransatz tauchte das Rot in ein Braun. Ihre Augen waren leicht rot angelaufen.  
»Schwimmen können wir später, wenn wir ein bisschen Blut gesammelt haben«, schmunzelte Alistair, als er an die Cousland herantrat.  
»Ist er tot?« Sie blickte nicht auf, nicht mal, als er neben ihr zum Stillstand kam und sein Schatten sie bedeckte.  
»Also so schlecht verarzte ich nicht.« Als er merkte, dass es sie nicht aufmunterte, seufzte er. »Er ist auf dem Weg zum Lager. Mehr recht als schlecht.«  
Er ging in die Hocke und sah über seine Schulter zu Daveth und Jory, die seinen fragenden Blick nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworteten.  
»Aber das Blut. Es war so viel.«  
»Ich glaube nicht, das alles Seins war.«  
»Leute sterben, wenn sie so viel Blut verlieren oder?« Die Frage rollte ihr über die Lippen mit einem kindlichen Unterton. »Wir könnten das auch sein, oder?«  
»Eine ganze Einheit«, stimmte Jory in das Gespräch ein. »Nur von der Dunklen Brut abgeschlachtet. Ich denke nicht, dass wir dem gewachsen sind. Wir sollten zurück.«  
Alistair hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste, als er sich aufrichtete.  
»Es gibt kein Grund zur Panik.« Er blickte zwischen Madison und Jory hin und her. »Wahrscheinlich sind sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Das kann uns nicht passieren. Graue Wächter spüren, wenn die dunkle Brut in der Nähe ist.«  
»Dann kommt der Tod mit Ankündigung«, grinste Daveth.  
»Großartig.« Madison zog laut die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Handballen über die Wangen. »Wo müssen wir hin?« Sie stand auf, griff nach ihrem Schild und dem Schwert, die im Schlamm des Ufers eingesickert waren.  
»Ähm, Norden.« Alistair blickte sich um und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. »Vielleicht ein bisschen östlich, ab der halben Strecke.«  
»Großartig«, seufzte Madison. Das Vorhaben ihren Bruder zu finden wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher.. Sie würde sich sicherlich nicht von ihrer Gruppe trennen und ihn alleine suchen. Die Worte Duncans und Cailans schienen ihr im Moment doch akzeptabler als zuvor: Warten, bis er wieder kam. Warten war in Ordnung, was konnte schon passieren, wenn sie wartete? Außer, dass sie sich mit drei wildfremden Männern in einem Dickicht befand, das von blutrünstigen Monstern nur so wimmelte und die ihnen jederzeit in den Rücken springen könnten.  
Aber nein, Graue Wächter spürten ja, wenn sie kamen.  
Hoffentlich würden Alistair oder Duncan vorher spüren, wenn sie ihre Faust in ihren Gesichtern versenken wollte.

Es reichte schon eine Konfrontation mit einem Pack von Wölfen, dass Ser Jory seinen Vorsatz Madison zu beschützen in den Wind schoss. Man konnte es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Diese Biester waren um einiges größer und hartnäckiger als die Artgenossen, die sonst durch Ferelden zog. Dafür hielt Daveth sein Wort umso mehr, während sich Madison in der Defensive wohlfühlte und versuchte, mehr Abstand zu den Viechern zu gewinnen, besann sich Daveth darauf ihre Angreifer auszuschalten, nicht ohne ihr hin und wieder ein keckes Zwinkern zu schenken.

»Eine Pause«, sagte Madison noch im Fall auf ihren Hintern. Sie warf sich auf den Rücken, streckte die Arme aus und hoffte das ihr Herz nicht aus der Brust sprang.  
»Wenn das so ist«, zückte Daveth ein Messer hervor und begann den leblosen Körper eines Wolfes auf zu schneiden.  
»Was tut ihr da?« Madison richtete sich auf die Ellenbogen auf und beobachtete mit gehobener Braue sein Tun.  
»Wolfspelze« Daveth wischte die Klinge seines Dolches am Boden ab, bevor er wieder das Fell von den Muskeln trennte. »Diese Größe bringen ein paar Silberlinge«  
Madisons Mundwinkel zogen sich herab beim Anblick des blutigen Treibens. Für Silberlinge solch ein Aufwand? Der Geruch an seinen Händen würde noch Tage dran haften. Allein deswegen wäre ihr es nie in den Sinn gekommen so etwas zu tun, geschweige denn die ganze Mühe, die damit einherging.  
»Ich denke wir bekommen Gesellschaft«, sagte Alistair, als er den noch warmen Heft seines Schwertes umfasste, den er eben in der Scheide zur Ruhe gelegt hatte.  
»Noch mehr Wölfe?« Jory streckte den Kopf empor und horchte, doch die Wildnis war still. Zu still.  
»Dunkle Brut.« Noch ehe das Flüstern von Alistair verstanden wurde, sprang ein Schatten aus einem Busch hinter ihm hervor.  
Von unten, im Schatten der Sonne, dachte Madison erst ein Zwerg würde Alistair in den Rücken springen. Nun, sie hatte bis jetzt nur wenige Zwerge gesehen, um genau zu sagen ein Dutzend und alle in einem Zirkus, der alle zwei Jahre in Highever seine Aufführung hatte. Doch dieses Geschöpf war haarlos und grotesker als die kurzen Wesen und hatte spitze Ohren wie Elfen.

Auch wenn die Grauen Wächter die Dunkle Brut spüren konnten, so half es nicht gegen Überraschungsangriffe. Alistair bekam die Wucht einer Genlock Faust mit einem Schlag gegen den Kopf zu spüren und landete auf der feuchten Erde.  
Jory nahm seinen Zweihänder aus seiner Halterung am Rücken und wollte seinem Anführer zu Hilfe eilen. Doch ein Pfeil, der ihm knapp an der Nase vorbei flog, ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen weiteren Genlock ziehen, der unweit der Gruppe seine Armbrust wieder spannte. Er stürmte auf ihn zu, um dem Genlock keine zweite Gelegenheit zu geben, einen Pfeil in seine Richtung abzuschießen.  
Daveth hingegen war seinem Kameraden einen Schritt voraus, in dem er sich die chaotische Situation zu Nutze machte und sich dem Sichtfeld der einfallenden Brut entzog. Dadurch erhielt er einen besseren Überblick über das Gefechtsfeld und entdeckte, nur wenige Schritte von seinen Gefährten entfernt, eine menschenähnliche, nicht weniger grotesk entstellte Kreatur der Dunklen Brut, die hinter einigen Bäumen verharrte und offensichtlich einen Zauberspruch vorbereitete.  
Madison schaffte es, sich gerade aufzusetzen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen folgte sie in ihrem Sitz den Genlock, der sich mit ausgeholter Keule über den reglosen Alistair stellte. Ihre Hände tasteten blind auf dem Boden nach ... einem Stein ... einem Stock einfach irgendwas! Wenn sie nichts tat, dann würde Alistair ... er würde ... Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Er sollte aufstehen, sofort. Er sollte seinen Schild und sein Schwert in die Hand nehmen, die Viecher niederschlagen und einen humorvollen Kommentar über das Gefecht machen.  
Aber das tat er nicht.  
Er lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht, im Gegensatz zu dem Genlock, der sich mit einem Fuß auf ihn stellte.  
An ihre Waffe, die dicht neben ihr an der Hüfte lag, dachte sie in dieser Situation gar nicht. Es war anders als gegen die Wölfe. Der Angriff war geplant, nicht getrieben durch die Instinkte eines niederen Tieres, das sich verteidigen oder fressen wollte. Sie hatten sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Es erinnerte sie an Highever. Die Menschen, die sie beschützen sollten, konnten es nicht. Die Menschen, die sie beschützen sollte, konnte sie nicht retten. Alles war wie damals, die Panik der Erinnerung brach in ihr aus.  
Alistair war bewusstlos. Jory hatte Schwierigkeit nicht übermannt zu werden, da nun ein menschenähnliches Monster dem Armbrustschützen zu Hilfe geeilt war, und wo Daveth war, wusste sie nicht. Endlich dann spürten ihre Fingerkuppen etwas Faustgroßes und Scharfkantiges. Der erste Stein traf die Brut am Kopf, sodass die Waffe, die gerade auf dem besten Weg war, Alistair’s Kopf zu zerschmettern, in ihrem Fall gestoppt wurde.  
Die Angst engte ihr die Brust ein, sodass jeder Atemzug schwer fiel und sie nur noch japsen konnte. Deswegen verendete der Schrei schon in ihrer Kehle, als die Kreatur von Alistair abließ und sich mit lautem Grunzen auf Madison stürzte.  
Die Brut ließ sich von den Steinen, den Ästen und der Erde die ihm entgegen flogen in seinem Ansturm nicht erschüttern. Seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn in einem rasanten Tempo zu ihr.  
Einen Schritt vor ihr sprang der Genlock in die Luft, schwang die Keule mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf und ließ sie hinabschmettern. Madison warf sich auf den Boden, stemmte die Füße auf dem Boden und wollte lossprinten. Ihre Angst ließ sie schnell reagieren, aber nicht schnell genug. Sie schaffte es auf beide Beine, aber bevor sie ihren rechten Fuße vom Boden abstoßen konnte, bohrten sich die stählernen Spitzen in ihre Wade hinein und nagelten sie, unter ihren Schreien, wieder auf den Boden.  
Der Schmerz steigerte sich ins Unermessliche als der Genlock die Keule aus ihrer Wade riss und ein klaffendes Loch zurückließ. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und tastete mit ihren Fingern und fand statt der rauen Stiefel, ein feuchtes warmes Gemisch aus Haut und Lederresten. Sie presste ihre Hand dagegen, doch der Schmerz pochte umso heftiger.  
Der Genlock war vergessen, der Schmerz sollte nur aufhören. Ihr Blick war durch ihre Tränen verschwommen, doch durch ihre eigenen Schreie hörte sie das Grunzen des Genlocks, das immer mehr einem Lachen ähnelte. Die Vorstellung hier alleine und hilflos zu liegen genügte ihr, um zu wissen, was nun folgen würde. Hatte sie tatsächlich das Massaker in Highever überlebt, nur um dann wie ein namenloser Soldat hier in der menschenleeren Wildnis ein Ende zu finden? Selbst wenn es abstrus erscheint, sich einen Tod aussuchen zu wollen, hätte Madison eine Art Tod bevorzugt, über den die Menschen noch in hundert Jahren reden würden.  
Aber dann schien jeder Gedanke zu viel, das Monster stürzte sich auf sie, mit seinem ganzen Körper, mochte er noch so kurz sein, so hatte er Masse, die sie zu Boden drückte und es geschah ... nichts?  
Der Körper lag reglos auf ihr, der faulige Geruch des Maules schlug ihr entgegen, als die Brut Kopf an Kopf auf ihr lag. Sie schob es mit zittrigen Händen von sich.  
»Ah, so ein kleines Schläfchen tut immer gut.«  
Es war ein absurder Gedanke, dass Madison sich jemals darüber gefreut hätte das breite Grinsen in Alistairs Gesicht zu sehen, doch in diesem Moment gab es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt. Der Graue Wächter stand vor ihr, das Gesicht noch voller Dreck und Erde, nur mit seinem Schild in der Hand, da sein Schwert im Rücken des Genlocks ruhte.  
Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Jedenfalls auf eins, das andere tat bei jeder Belastung höllisch weh.  
»Ich dachte du ... ich ...« Sie humpelte an ihn heran und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen. »Daveth! Jory«, schrak sie auf und drückte sich an Alistair entlang, aber atmete so gleich aus, als die anderen Rekruten siegreich neben den toten Leichen ihrer Gegner standen.

Alistair holte sich sein Schwert zurück und stieß zu den anderen. Daveth und Jory unterhielten sich aufgeregt und teils noch verängstigt über den Kampf, während Madison zu ihren Füßen saß und langsam mit ihren Fingern ihre Wunden abtastete, nur um dann bei jeder Berührung zu jammern.  
Alistair kniete sich vor ihr nieder und tastete nach seinem Beutel.  
»Wir kriegen euch wieder hin«, lächelte er Madison an, die ihre Mundwinkel kurz hochzucken ließ. »Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen.«  
»Für einen Angsthasen.« Mit zusammengekniffen Augen ließ sie die Behandlung über sich ergehen.  
»Für das erste Mal.« Er steckte die Enden des Verbandes fest. »Ich lebe. Ihr lebt. Die anderen beiden leben. Körperteile fehlen auch nicht.«  
Die Hand von Alistair streckte sich ihr entgegen und er zog sie und sich selbst mit auf die Beine. Er klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken.  
»Wir sollten direkt zu den Ruinen gehen. Madison ist verletzt, es wird reichen, aber weiteren Kämpfen sollten wir aus dem Weg gehen. Schnell rein und raus, würde ich sagen? Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir die Dunkle Brut umgehen.«

Was natürlich nicht klappte. Es folgten noch weitere Kämpfe, da Alistair nicht mehr bewusstlos am Boden lag, fielen die Kämpfe leichter von der Hand. Madison hielt sich im Hintergrund, wenn sie nicht gezwungen wurde, ging sie den Kämpfen aus dem Weg.  
Als sie endlich die Ruinen erreichten, glitt Madison von Alistairs Schulter, die Kämpfe hatten ihr die letzten Kräfte geraubt. Der Graue Wächter hockte sich vor ihr hin und untersuchte ihre Verletztung. Als er sah, dass die Wunde nicht durch die Verbände blutet, stand er auf und löste sich von der Gruppe, um die Ruinen zu durchsuchen. Sein Blick tastete die Umgebung ab, bis er sein Ziel gefunden hatte, welches hinter einer von Pflanzen bewachsenen Treppe befand. Der Graue Wächter verschwand dahinter, bis seine Stimme ertönte.  
»Also, das war jetzt nicht geplant«  
»Was?«, fragte Daveth.  
»Die Kiste ist leer.«  
Selbst Madison unterbrach ihr Jammern, als sie die Verkündung ihrer gescheiterten Aufgabe vernahm. Wofür all die Mühen und Anstrengung? Und erst ihre Verletzung - war alles umsonst? Sie versuchte sich unter einiges Aua-Tönen aufzurichten, um Alistair einen Vortrag zu halten, wie unnützlich er doch war, doch jemand kam ihr zuvor.

»Was haben wir hier? Plünderer oder Eindringlinge?« Eine schwarzhaarige Frau trat die Treppe in langsamen Schritt hinunter. Ihre Kleidung ließ Madison eine Braue heben, bei dem wenigen Stoff den sie trug, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht fror. Gerade hier draußen in der Wildnis.  
»Wer seid ihr?«, fragte Madison.  
»Keine Angst. Ich bin niemand, der euch schaden will. Nur meine Neugier trieb mich zu euch. Lange habe ich euch beobachtet und mich gefragt was ihr hier sucht und vor allem wieso ihr alte Asche aufwirbelt, die so lange geruht hat«  
»Sie ähnelt einer Chasind. Seid vorsichtig. Wo eine ist, da sind auch andere«, murmelte Alistair.  
»Oh, fürchtest du einen Überfall?«  
»Überfälle sind schlecht.«  
»Nein, sie ist eine Hexe der Wildnis. Ich habe von ihnen gehört«, sagte Daveth.  
»Hexe der Wildnis? Welch herrliche Fantasie.« Morrigan verdrehte gespielt die Augen, um dann Madison in ihren Blick zu fassen. »Du Frau. Ich denke, du hast etwas mehr Verstand als diese Jungen. Sag mir deinen Namen, dann werde ich dir meinen nennen.«  
Madison, verwirrt über das Geduze, fühlte sich nicht von Morrigan bedroht.  
»Madison Cousland.«  
»Ich bin Morrigan und ich schätze, ihr sucht, was einst in dieser Truhe war?«  
»Ihr habt es gestohlen nicht wahr? Sicher, ihr seid eine Art ... Eine Art diebische Hexe! Gebt es zurück!«  
»Oh, wie eloquent. Und nein das werde ich nicht, weil ich sie nicht entwendet habe.«  
»Ihr habt sie wiederzugeben. Diese Dokumente gehören dem Orden der Grauen Wächter!«  
»Schrei wie du willst und ruf einen Namen, der seine Bedeutung hier in der Wildnis längst verloren hat. Du bedrohst mich damit nicht.« Morrigan machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
Madison verdrehte die Augen. »Streitet wie ihr wollt. Den Gehalt an Unterhaltung kann ich nicht abstreiten, aber ich habe Schmerzen. Entweder ihr sagt uns, wo sie sind oder wir gehen zurück. Beides wäre mir recht.«  
»Wieso so unruhig?« lächelte Morrigan »Ihr wollt wissen, wer sie hat? Meine Mutter.«  
»Beim Erbauer, dann bringt uns zu ihr.«  
»Mit dem größten Vergnügen«, nickte Morrigan und trat die Treppe wieder hoch. »Folgt mir.«  
»Nun wir sollten uns die Verträge holen, aber ich mag das alles nicht. Das Auftauchen dieser Frau scheint kein Zufall zu sein. Versteht ihr?«, flüsterte Alistair Madison zu.  
»Egal, Hauptsache wir kommen weg von der Dunklen Brut«  
»Sie wird uns in einen Kochtopf packen! Das sind Hexen der Wildnis!« Daveth schien von dem Vorschlag nicht begeistert zu sein.  
»Nun, wenn der Topf wärmer ist als die Wildnis gerne«, sagte Jory und ging Madison, Morrigan und Alistair nach, die die Ruine verließen. Davteh folgte ihnen mit einem Seufzen.

Der Weg bis zur Hütte zog sich in die Länge. Über die Strecke hinweg hatte Alistair Madison gestützt, um ihr verletztes Bein zu schonen.  
Das Treffen auf Morrigans Mutter verlief eben so wie das mit Ersterer. Die Männer schrien Mord und Totschlag in ihrer Furcht, wohingegen die beiden Frauen gelassen reagierten. Madison, die sich, wie so oft an diesem Tag, auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, schenkte der Plauderei keine Aufmerksamkeit. Lieber bedachte sie die notverbundene Wunde an ihrer Wade mit einem ernsten Blick. Ob sie sich ihre Wunde wohl entzünden würde?

»Und was ist mit dir? Erweist dir dein Frauenverstand einen anderen Blickwinkel? Oder gehst du denselben Weg wie die Männer?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, zuckte sie mit den Schultern beiläufig. »Ich denke nur, ihr habt was wir brauchen, damit wir schnell ins Lager zurück können.«  
»Mutter sie sind nicht hier um deine Geschichten zu hören.« Auch Morrigans vielsagendes Augenrollen deutete an, dass sie ebenfalls kein großes Interesse an einem Gespräch hatte.  
Morrigans Mutter schenkte Madison einen langen Blick.  
»Nun gut.« Sie trat zurück, verschwand in ihrem Haus und kam einige Minuten später mit den erhofften Verträgen heraus.  
»Hier sind sie. Die Siegel sind längst verblasst. Ich habe sie lange gehütet«  
»Ihr.. Oh, ihr habt sie beschützt?«, sagte Alistair leise.  
»Ja, nun bringt sie eurem Orden und sagt ihnen, dass diese Verderbnis größer ist, als sie denken!«  
»Ja, das werden sie auch bestimmt glauben.« Madison verdrehte die Augen.  
»Nun, da ihr habt, was ihr wolltet, könnt ihr wieder gehen.«  
»Oh Morrigan, das sind deine Gäste. Es wäre unhöflich sie gehen zu lassen.« Die alte Frau legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter und drückte sie zu der Gruppe hin.  
»Mutter«, seufzte Morrigan. »Nun gut kommt. Hier entlang.«


	9. Ostagar Teil 2

Morrigan ließ sie nicht unweit der Ruinen allein. Die Truppe erreichte noch vor Anbruch der Nacht das Lager.  
»Wir tragen euch wieder ins Heilerlager. Ihr könnt zu uns stoßen, wenn ihr wieder gehen könnt. Das Ritual braucht noch etwas Vorbereitung«, hatte Alistair gesagt, ehe sie auf der Liege Platz nahm, und mit den anderen beiden verschwand.  
Diesmal waren es keine Schwestern, die sie behandelten.  
Sondern eine Magierin, die, unter Madisons argwöhnischem Blick, ihre Wunden heilte.  
Magier waren der Cousland selten begegnet. Mehr als sie diese in der Realität traf, hörte sie die Schreckensgeschichten, die diese umwoben. Von Abscheulichkeiten und Blutmagie. Ihr Magen wurde flau bei dem Gedanken, so eine Person an sich heranzulassen. Doch sie wollte sich nicht beschweren. Die Wunden waren zwar noch da, aber weder blutete sie noch, noch behinderte der Schmerz ihren Gang.  
Sie bedankte sich mit einem Gemurmel bei der Magierin und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Nicht an das Lagerfeuer, wo Duncan auf sie wartete.  
Sie sprach mehrere Soldaten an. Einige waren sogar aus Highever und fragte, ob ihr Bruder zurückgekehrt war. Doch nichts. Keine Neuigkeiten.  
Als sie ihren Weg zu den Anderen einschlagen wollte, kreuzte ein Mann mit seiner Garde ihren Weg.  
Sie blieb stehen. Alles, was in Begleitung ging, war von Bedeutung, und ebenso war seine Rüstung aufwendiger als die der anderen. Es brauchte nur Sekunden bis Madison erkannte, um wen es sich handelte, vor allem die Nase war ihr eine Hilfe.  
»Teyrin Mac Tir« Madison verbeugte sich.  
Loghain wies seine Garde mit einer Handbewegung zum Stillstand an. Er beäugte Madison, wie sie mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stand.  
»Bryce jüngstes Kind nehme ich an?«  
»Ja, Mylord. Mein Name ist Madison.«  
»Das ist nun überraschend. Ich dachte, Bryce würde nur seinen Sohn schicken?« Loghains Brauen kräuselten sich.  
»Dies sollte auch nicht der Fall sein.« Das Kopfschütteln war zaghaft, ihr Blick fuhr vom Teyrn hinfort zum Boden.  
»Was meint Ihr?«  
»Meine Familie ist dem Verrat Howes zum Opfer gefallen. Er hat unsere Burg angegriffen, nachdem mein Bruder mit unserer Armee das Schloss verlassen hat. Ich wurde gerettet.. irgendwie.« Sie seufzte schwer. »Nun werde ich gezwungen mich dem Orden der Grauen Wächter anzuschließen.« Sie würde jedem von ihrem Schicksal erzählen, nur damit die Missetat Howes nicht in Vergessenheit geriet.  
»Oh, das ist sehr bedauerlich.« Loghain drängt seine Brauen aneinander und beäugte die Frau vor ihm. »Aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt das Cailan den Arl von Amaranthine zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird, sobald wir alle wieder in Denerim sind.«  
»Ich hoffe es. Er hat es mir zwar versichert, doch er scheint nicht den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen.« Ihre Worte waren zaghaft. Er war schließlich Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, der Held von River Dane. Vertrauter von Maric, und wie sie ihren Vater oft sagen hörte, der geheime Herrscher Fereldens.  
»Wie meinen?«,  
Madison zögerte, die zusammengedrängten Augenbrauen ihres Gegenübers verrieten nicht ob er ihren Kommentar missbilligte oder nicht.. »Seine Begeisterung schien der bevorstehenden Schlacht zu gelten, statt der Unruhen in Ferelden. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir hier sind.«  
»Wenn ihr wisst, was gut für euch ist, und das nehme ich nach dem Gesagten an«, lächelte Loghain, »solltet ihr die Schlacht meiden. Es ist ein Kampf, der einem Wunsch nachjagt.«  
Madison war verwirrt um die Worte des Teyrns, doch sie nickte. Wenigstens ein Mensch mit Verstand an diesem Ort.  
»Ich habe dies auch nicht im Sinn, noch weniger in den Reihen der Grauen Wächter zu stehen, wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte.«  
»Das ist erfreulich zu hören. Vielleicht können wir dies abwenden. Ich würde mich freuen, euch später bei der Besprechung zu begrüßen. Eine Cousland schadet nie. Vor allem Eine die rational denkt. Solche Menschen sind hier eine Rarität.«  
»Es wäre mir eine Ehre Teyrn Loghain.« Madison fühlte sich geschmeichelt und bestärkt in ihrem Gedanken, dass all das was hier passierte einfach nur falsch war.  
»Nun denn, ich habe noch etwas vorzubereiten. Wir sehen uns bei der Besprechung und hoffen wir darauf, dass mehr Verstand als Fantasie im Kopf unseres Königs herrscht.«  
Madison verneigte sich und sah dem Teyrn nach, als er ging.

Mit dem ersten guten Gefühl seit Wochen trat sie in Richtung des Lagerfeuers. Endlich ging es für sie bergauf. Sie wusste, dass diese Pechsträhne nicht lange anhalten konnte.  
»Ihr seid keine Freiwilligen. Sei es das ihr einberufen wurdet oder euch gemeldet habt. Es gibt kein zurück mehr von dem Weg den ihr beschreitet werdet und dieser benötigt Mut.« Das waren Duncan erste Worte, die Madison hörte, als sie am Lagerfeuer eintraf.  
»Mut? Ist es noch gefährlicher als die Wildnis?«, warf Madison ein, als sie sich neben den Männern einreihte.  
»Ich werde nicht lügen. Graue Wächter bezahlen einen hohen Preis um das zu werden, was wir sind. Das Schicksal entscheidet darüber, ob wir diesen Preis früher oder später bezahlen.«  
»Wartet, heißt das wir könnten sterben?« Jory schien besorgt.  
»Genau so wie im Kampf gegen die dunkle Brut. Aber ich hätte euch nicht auserwählt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ihr es überleben könntet.«  
»I-ich denke nicht ... das-« Das gefiel Madison nicht, sie blickte zu Alistair, doch er blieb stumm.  
»Ich möchte sehen, was es mit diesem Ritual auf sich hat.« Stolz rang aus den Worten Ser Jory’s, der seine Brust hervor drückte, als er die Worte sprach.  
»Ich ebenso!« Daveth nickte und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Madisons Bedenken wurden von der Euphorie von Jory und Daveth überschattet. Heute ein weiteres Male dem Tod gegenüberzustehen machte es für sie nicht leichter.  
Alistair bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der gleiche blasse, wie am See als sie den Toten gesehen hatte. Das feuchte Funkeln ihrer Augen ließ ihn seufzen. Als sich die anderen abwandten, trat er an sie heran.  
»Ihr werdet es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher«, sagte er.  
»Großartig«, wiederholte Madison nun ihr Lieblingswort, wenn sie Alistairs Idiotie kommentierte.  
Sie trabte mit, nur mit diesem Gefühl im Magen, als ob sie sich übergeben müsste. Hier war niemand, der sie retten würde. Aber was konnte schon passieren? Ein Duell? Ein Kampf gegen ein Monster? Was immer es war, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein, als das was sie schon erlebt hatte, oder?

Als sie am Ort des Beitrittsrituals ankamen, warf Daveth die Moralkeule um sich, während sich, wie erwartet von Madison, Jory als Einziger mit dem Verstand erwies. Sie sah es ebenso wenig ein sich zu opfern für etwas, vor allem nicht, da ihr nicht bewusst war, dass sie sich zu opfern hatte.  
Alistair schwieg. Was angesichts seiner sonst gesprächigen Art sehr beklemmend wirkte.  
Duncan trat endlich zu ihnen und setzte dem Gespräch ein Ende. Er hielt eine Ansprache, doch Madison hörte ihm nicht zu.  
Sie fragte sich, wie schnell sie laufen konnte. Obwohl ihre Wunde beim Gehen nicht wehtat, bezweifelte sie das sie eine Ausdauer besaß, die sie weit brachte und was dann? Sie war gegen ihren Willen in die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert worden. Sie wusste, dass man sich dagegen nicht wehren konnte, selbst wenn man ein König war. Mit jedem Wort, das Duncan sprach, wuchs die Wut in Madison. Sie konnte schreien, weinen oder flehen. Es würde ihr nicht helfen, niemand würde ihr helfen können.  
Sie hasste Duncan. Sie hasste den Moment, in dem er sie gerettet hatte und dachte für einen Moment, dass der Tod mit ihren Eltern doch ein angenehmer gewesen wäre.  
»Wir sollen was?« Madison schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie einen Wortfetzen aufschnappte.  
Das Blut der dunklen Brut trinken? Was war das für ein Unsinn? Es war bekannt, dass die Graue Wächter besonders waren, aber dadurch, dass sie sich selbst verdarben?  
»Das ist Wahnsinn. Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass wir das freiwillig tun!«, schrie Jory auf.  
»Das ist der Preis den wir Bezahlen, für das Wohl aller.«

Damit schien die Diskussion beendet. Duncan reagierte nicht auf die Widerworte Madisons und wies stattdessen Alistair an, die Ritualworte zu rezitieren. Die Cousland fiel ins Schweigen, nicht aus Resignation, sondern aus Panik. Ihrer und Jorys Blick trafen sich und es brauchte keine Worte, dass beide erkannten, dass sie einer Meinung waren.  
Als Alistairs Worte verstummten, wurde Daveth vorgebeten und er trank aus einem Kelch, dessen Größe Madison noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht konnte darin verschwinden.  
Die ersten Momente, nachdem Daveth seinen Schluck des Gebräus genommen hatten, verliefen unspektakulär. Madison atmete auf. Doch noch, ehe der Atem der Erleichterung über ihre Lippen blies, krampfte Daveth, seine Augen verdrehten sich bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und sackte leblos zusammen.  
»Es tut mir leid Daveth«, sagte Duncan und kniete sich neben den leblosen Leib.  
Es tat ihm leid? Madison Herz schlug schneller. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie blicken sollte: Die Leiche von Daveth oder Duncans unberührte Mimik. Noch ehe sie nach ihren Waffen greifen konnte, tat es Jory.  
»Nein! Ich werde mir so etwas nicht antun. Ich habe Frau und Kind!«  
»Es gibt kein Ausweg Ser Jory. Ihr habt euch dafür gemeldet.«  
»Ich habe mich dafür gemeldet im Kampf zu sterben. Nicht dabei mich zu einem Monstrum zu machen. Es liegt keine Ehre in solch Taten!«  
Madison zog ihr Schwert aus ihrem Heft heraus und wollte sich bereitmachen mit dem Ritter an der Seite zu kämpfen. Doch als sich Duncan Dolch in den Bauch des Ritters bohrte, ließ sie ihre Waffen sinken. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte.  
»Es fehlt noch ein Rekrut«, sagte Duncan, als er den leblosen Leib Jorys achtsam zu Boden legte und seine Augenlider schloss. Er nahm den Kelch vom Rand des Brunnens wieder auf und trat auf die Cousland zu.  
»Bitte. Nein, ich will nicht sterben. Ich habe noch so viel zu tun..«  
»Es gibt kein zurück..«  
»Bitte, Alistair.. sagt doch was. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ihr tötet Unschuldige!«  
Doch Alistair schwieg und senkte den Blick. Hier gab es keine Hilfe. Nicht für sie.  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie den Kelch.  
»Ich will nicht. Ich habe nicht überlebt, um bei so was zu sterben.«  
Duncans Blick regte sich nicht, stattdessen seine Hand, die langsam gen Dolch runter fuhr, an der immer noch das Blut vom Ritter tropfte.  
Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Erbauer.  
Sie nahm den Schluck und wie bei Daveth dachte sie, dass trotz des ekligen Geschmackes, der in ihrem Mund nachkribbelte, es scheinbar nicht so schlimm war. Bis das Brennen einsetzte, das tief durch ihren Hals drang und ihren Körper lähmte.  
Dass sie umfiel, bekam sie gar nicht mit, dafür den Traum umso mehr. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was für ein Geschöpf es war das sie sah. Es ruhte mit seinem massigen Körper auf einer zerstörten Brücke. Doch sie erinnerte sich an die Bilder in den Büchern, die Fergus immer gelesen hatte. Geschichten über die Drachentöter aus der Familie Pentaghast. Riesige Wesen, echsenartig doch anders mit Flügel. Obwohl es ein Traum war, dem sie sich bewusst war, war sie entsetzt. Das Tier schien real und sie zu beobachten. Sie teilten einen Moment ihre Blicke, bis der Drachen ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll von sich ließ und sie aus ihrem Traum weckte.

»Willkommen.«  
Duncans Gesicht begrüßte sie in der Realität.  
»Ich bin froh, dass es wenigstens einer von euch geschafft hat.«  
Madison schlug die Hände von sich, die sie vom Boden aufheben wollte.  
»Fasst mich nicht an ... ihr Wahnsinnigen!«, lallte sie halb benebelt vom Schlaf.  
»Ihr und euer Orden. Ihr seid Monster ..und nun..« Ihr Atem wurde schneller, die Augen wieder feucht als sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine nicht die nötige Kraft aufbrachten.  
»Ihr werdet verstehen Madison. Nach der Schlacht«, nickte Duncan. »Aber ihr seid nun ein grauer Wächter und habt Verpflichtungen ..und Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Sonst wird euer Schicksal nicht anders als das von Ser Jory.«  
»Als ob ich jemanden erzählen würde, was ich jetzt bin..« Sie schlug die Hand von Alistair fort, die sie auf die Beine heben wollte. Sie war nun ein Monster. Wer würde noch in ihrer Gegenwart sein, wenn sie erzählte, was sie getan hatte?  
»Die Verderbnis verlangt von uns allen Opfer.«  
Madison erhob sich mit Mühe. Die Hände mussten ihr Gleichgewicht balancieren, was aber gegen ihren wackeligen Blick nicht half. Obwohl ihre Augen starr geradeaus blickten, schwankte ihr Sehbild, wie auf einem Schiff auf stürmischer See.  
»Sammelt euch. Der König hält gleich eine Besprechung und ich möchte, dass ihr daran teilnehmt.«  
Die Besprechung, es fiel ihr wieder ein. Ihr erster Reflex war es ihm zu widersprechen. Ihn in die schwarze Stadt zu jagen, doch sie hatte es Loghain versprochen. Wenn sie schon dieses makabere Ritual nicht verhindern konnte, vielleicht die Schlacht.  
»Gebt mir ein paar Minuten«, sagte sie und stützte sich an dem Brunnen.

Die Besprechung verfiel genauso, wie es Madison schon bei einigen anderen erlebt hatte, zu denen ihr Vater sie mitgenommen hatte. Jemand hatte eine Idee, jemand etwas dagegen und ein anderer versuchte zu vermitteln. Cailan war die Idee, Loghain die Opposition und Duncan versuchte zu schlichten.  
Sie hätte sich gerne eingemischt, aber war noch zu schwach um klare Worte zu formulieren, auch ihre Nervosität, von solchen Personen wie Cailan, auch wenn sie nicht viel von ihm hielt und Loghain zu besprechen, hemmte sie.  
»Oh Lady Cousland«, sprach Cailan sie an. »Ich glaube Glückwünsche sind angebracht.«  
»I-ich..« Ihr Blick senkte sich. »Ich hatte«, sie blickte zu Duncan, »keine Wahl.«  
»Wir alle haben nicht immer eine Wahl, aber jeder Grauer Wächter wird benötigt.«  
Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Wenn es so sei, dann sollte er doch selber ein Grauer Wächter werden, durchfuhr es Madison, doch es fehlte ihr an genügend Mut um ihre Hemmschwelle zu übertreten und ihre Meinung offen kundzutun. Wenigstens übernahm Loghain einen Teil ihres Zorns.  
Es war eine angeheizte Diskussion und Loghain ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem Unmut über Cailans Entscheidungen.  
Ein Magier, ihr unbekannt, wie auch eine Mutteroberin der Kirche, mischten sich ebenso in die Diskussion ein.  
All die Gespräche endeten mit dem Ergebnis, das Madison meinte, sie hätte sich das alles auch sparen können und sich lieber ein Schwert suchen sollen, in das sie sich hätte stürzen können.  
Alles verlief einfach miserabel. Nun nicht alles, scheinbar hielt man sie für eine Aufgabe kompetent genug, um sie nicht in die Schlacht ziehen zu lassen. Ein Feuer entzünden? Von ihr aus, solange sie nicht diesen Monstern entgegen treten musste und Zeit hatte zu überlegen. Überlegen, was ihr nächster Schritt war, um aus dieser Misere rauszukommen.

»Ich werde nicht an der Schlacht teilnehmen? Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren«, protestierte Alistair, als ihm Duncan den Plan offenbarte.  
»Es ist der persönliche Wunsch des Königs.«  
»Weint bitte nicht rum. Es ist eine wichtige Aufgabe«, knurrte Madison, die sich fragte, wieso sie nicht allein gehen konnte.  
Und wie bei Besprechungen dieser Art üblich diskutierten jetzt Alistair und Duncan, bis der Kommandant Alistair überzeugen konnte und ihnen endlich die Anweisungen gab. Beide machten sich auf den Weg.

»Was ist eigentlich mit euch?« Alistair ergriff das Wort, sobald beide aus der Hörweite von Duncan waren.  
»Was meint ihr?«  
»Diese RRRR-Ich-fresse-euch-auf-Aggression im Wechsel mit den Alles-ist-so-schrecklich-Tränen.«  
»Was?« Sie stoppte ihren Gang und hatte Mühe ihre Kinnlade nicht herunterfallen zu lassen.  
»Ich meine. Es ist schon schwierig mit euch umzugehen, so im Wechselbad der Gefühle. Versteht ihr meine Hilflosigkeit?«  
»Dann sprecht einfach nicht mit mir!« blaffte sie ihn an.  
»Das ist ein Problem. Ich rede unheimlich gern.« Ein idiotisches Grinsen spannte sich über seine Mundwinkel.  
»Das merke ich.«


End file.
